Chronicles of a Mistreated Hero
by Lycoan wolf entity
Summary: Have you ever been mistreated? Hated for something you had no control over? Where only a small group of friends kept you from just ending it all? That's what happened to Mike Lycoan. Join him, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin as they not only kick alien butt, but also try to figure out the mystery behind Freya Fazbear's Pizza. OC X Harem (kinda) fem. Animatronics\Aliens, pre Omniverse.
1. Authors note

Hey guys, Mechazard here. This has been in my head for a while now and I figured it was time to give you a look at Mike's past. This takes place after Mike's pet fox kit was killed. But before he met up with Ben. Sorry but the first chapter isn't finished yet and NO this is not a replacement for Ben 10: Digimon Tamer. I will still be working on it bit the updates are just gonna be a bit slower.


	2. Chapter 1 Help Wanted

**Mechazard: and here it is readers, the first chapter of Before he was a hero! Again, this is the prequel to Ben 10: Digimon Tamer to give you guys a look at my OC Mike Lycoan's past after his pet fox kit was killed.**

 **Anyways, I don't own FNAF or Ben 10, LET'S GET STARTED!**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

*11 year old Mike's p.o.v.*

I still can't believe it, my pet fox kit, Silver, was just killed not even a full year ago.

She was my best friend, my only friend, you see I'm not good with people, never figured out why; never cared. But then I met Silver, when I was four I rescued her when she was stuck under a fence, she was only about a week old judging from how small she was.

People told me it was weird that she had grey fur instead of orange, but I didn't see it that way, I saw her as unique, like me.

But then she was killed by some thugs while me and my mom visited my cousin up in Pittsburgh while we were out on a walk, I don't remember much between seeing the guy who killed her, actually do it; and ending up in the Pittsburgh PD.

From what they told me I beat the snot out of them, all while my eyes were glowing red and singing _'this is Halloween'_ for some reason. Then I was released on the grounds of self-defense.

But now I'm currently in the car with mom, on our way to our new home in a place called Bellwood. She and I had been back at our old home for about a week and I'd been mourning for my long lost pet for the whole time. I never spoke, I never ate, I never slept, all I did was stare out the window of my room and blankly watch the other kids play outside.

Apparently the news somehow got wind of my little 'slaughter fest' and talked about it on the national news, now everybody is afraid of me…great, if I couldn't make friends before, I sure as heck didn't have a chance now.

I was knocked from my trance when the car stopped in front of a white mid-class house.

"Come on buddy, new town, fresh start." My mom said, 'fresh start' yeah, like that was the truth.

With a sigh I stepped out of the vehicle and ended up seeing a soccer ball roll right in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity before picking it up "hey!" a new voice I didn't recognize shouted.

I looked up to see a boy, about my age with long-ish messy brown hair and Caucasian skin with green eyes wearing white t-shirt with black lines going down the torso and sleeves along with some army green cargo pants and black and white sneakers, walking over to me. "Thanks for grabbing my ball, you wanna play?" he asked.

I was expecting him to recognize me from the news as the _'red rampage'_ as the news so creatively titled me. But to my surprise, he didn't, either this kid didn't pay attention to the news, or his parents didn't see that story.

I was about to refuse, but something about this kid, it just wouldn't let me.

"Sure" I said with the first smile I had in nearly a whole year.

As we walked over to his yard he turned back to me "by the way, I'm Ben Tennyson, you're new neighbor." Ben said as he held his hand out for a handshake.

"Mike Lycoan." I said, taking his hand and shaking it, something tells me that we're gonna be good friends.

*five years later 3rd person p.o.v.*

Five years have passed and right now, Mike was currently looking for a stable job with an easy route to and from his house, he may have graduated early from high school but he still couldn't drive thanks to the fact that he was only fifteen, but oh so close, just a couple more months.

Mike flipped through the newspaper to the jobs section while he ate his breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice.

" _Cashier at the local supermarket? Hell no, why would I do that shit, when everybody is still afraid of me?"_ he thought, unfortunately it was true, even after not only moving away from his old town, and five years passing, people still feared Mike for what happened to the guys that killed, Silver.

" _Well, I can't say it was all bad, I moved here, I met Ben, then went on that awesome summer vacation with him, Gwen, and their Grandpa Max. I thought it was gonna be a normal summer, but then Ben found the Omnitrix, I discovered my aura powers and Gwen discovered her magic, and Mr. Tennyson is a freaking space cop, but eventually it had to end. Still can't believe Ben took that thing off."_ Mike thought to himself as he remembered the greatest summer ever! Before looking at the paper once more.

" _Be a spokesperson? Are you fucking serious? Night guard? Nah?...wait?"_ Mike thought as he took a closer look at the ad.

'Help wanted! Freya Fazbear's Pizza, family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift, 11 pm to 6 am' he read before he shrugged and finished his breakfast _"it might be worth a shot."_

After getting a shower and getting dressed in a dark red hoodie, black t-shirt, black pants, brown hiking boots and black fingerless gloves. Mike flipped up the hood, covering his longish, thick, messy brown hair, Mike grabbed his, phone, keys, ear buds and skateboard, and headed off to his possible new job.

*20 minutes later. Freya Fazbear's pizza*

Mike had ridden his skateboard all the way through town. It was early in the afternoon before he got there. He slowed to a stop in front of a colorful building, with the words 'Freya Fazbear's Pizza' in neon lights at the top.

"This is the place." Mike said as he kicked the end of his board, causing it to launch about two inches into the air, where the Lycoan boy caught it and put it under his arm before walking inside. He saw many people, mostly kids, running around a colorful place, eating pizza, playing games, or interacting with the animatronics. _'Wow, the animatronics here look pretty advanced, maybe Azmuth helped re-build this place.'_ He thought with a small chuckle before a balloon floated into his face.

"Balloon mister?" a synthetic voice spoke. Mike looked down to see what looked like a tiny robotic girl with light brown hair that reached her neck. She smiled up at Mike as she offered him a bright yellow balloon.

"Oh. Thanks." Mike said as he took the balloon.

"What'cha doin' here mister?" the robot girl asked. Mike bent down to eye level with her and smiled.

"I'm here to apply for the night guard job." He answered.

"Really? Then you'll wanna see Mr. Fazbear. He's in the office down that hallway." she said as she pointed down a hallway.

"thanks." Mike said as he turned to leave before another family walked in. a man, a woman, and a little boy.

"Welcome to Freya Fazbear's!" said the girl with a smile before she gasped. She looked around in a panic before a hand flew in front of her. She looked up to see Mike holding the balloon string in front of her face.

"Ran out?" he asked. "Give 'em mine." He added with a smile. The robotic girl returned the smile before taking the balloon and handing it to the little boy, who smiled back. Mike watched for a moment before walking through the crowd of people toward the hallway. The place was colorful to say the least in his opinion. He kept walking before he came to a door and knocked. "Hello? Is this Mr. Fazbear's office?"

"Come in." a voice responded. Mike walked in to see a middle aged man in a business suit behind a desk signing a few papers before looking at him. He readjusted his glasses before raising an eyebrow "and who might you be young man?"

"I'm here about the night guard job, sir." Mr. Fazbear immediately broke out into a smile as he stood up and approached Mike.

"Nice to meet you, Walter Fazbear." Walter said as he shook Mike's hand.

"Mike Lycoan."

"Well, Mike, I'm happy to say that you've got the job." Mr. Fazbear said.

Mike raised an eyebrow at this "just like that?" he asked in suspicion.

"Just like that. It's nothing too serious. You just wear the uniform and stare at a screen from 11PM to 6 AM. Easy."

"huh." Mike said as they began walking around the building. "How'd you afford all this? I heard this place was in ruins after those giant aliens tore the town apart five years ago."

"It was." Mr. Fazbear stated with a glum look. "Before that happened, I made this place for families to eat and have fun, but a few bad incidents with the old animatronics nearly sunk it all. But then, my luck turned around. I hit the jackpot in the lottery and made enough money, along with the insurance money to redo it all. So, I had the palace rebuilt, updated, top of the line new animatronics, and all with new programing so I wouldn't have a problem with them glitching out like last time."

"Sounds like everything worked out for the best, huh?" Mike said with a smile.

"Indeed. Come on, I'll give you a tour." Walter offered.

*later that night*

Mike arrived about thirty minutes before his shift started, giving him time to review the facts. The one called Jeremy, the guy that Mike replaced was happy to be moved to the day shift. Mr. Fazbear had given him a tour of the place earlier, introducing him to all the animatronics and what each of them did. The Freya's, Bonnie's, and Chica's would take turns on stage and serving pizza to the patrons, Balloon Girl would greet guests and give them balloons, Foxy would tell stories in Pirates Cove, Mangle would make jokes about going to pieces before falling apart, and the Marionette would hide inside a box next to a prize grabber machine and would jump out and speak if they got a good prize. All in all, they were okay to Mike. Currently the young aura warrior just walked into his office that had a tiny fan to keep him cool, an almost new swivel chair, a desk, and a tablet. He was given instructions about how to use the tablet to switch between the cameras to keep an eye on everything. He looked at his phone to see that it was five minutes until 11PM and smiled.

"This'll be easy." Mike said as he leaned back in his chair. He looked around again before noticing the phone, not his cell, the office phone, which had a message on it. "Wonder if they forgot to tell me something." He said before pressing the button.

"Hello? Hello? Hey man. It's me Jeremy. The guy who can finally move to day guard thanks to you."

"Wonder what he has to say." Mike said to himself as he continued to listen to the message, which was just Jeremy rambling on about how Mr. Fazbear was lucky to hit the jackpot in the lottery after the whole incident with Way Big and Azmuth/Evil Way Big five years ago.

"Oh yeah. By the way, there's something you should know about the girls. They all….change a bit at night. They go into free roam mode to keep their servos and joints from locking up. Guess no matter how advanced these girls are, they couldn't do anything about that. Anyway, before they rebuilt the place, the girls looked completely different. You could tell they were female, but it wasn't as noticeable as it is now. Also, they all had faulty wiring, making them think anyone inside the pizzeria after closing was an endoskeleton, causing them to stuff them into a spare suit. Wouldn't have been bad if the suit wasn't already full of robotic things, causing them to die in the process. Anyway, that's all in the past…hopefully. There's unlimited power, so feel free to use the doors in case you thing they might try something. Any who, thanks again. Ciao." Mike just glared at the phone, one of his eyes slightly twitching.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! NO ONE TOLD ME ANY OF THIS IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION!" he yelled at the phone. He began to contemplate whether or not to call Ben or Gwen, but decided against it. After all he has his own powers. But then he looked at his watch, seeing that it already hit 11PM. "…bring it on."

 **Mechazard: And that's it for the first chapter of Before he was a hero, now remember this is a prequel to Ben 10: Digimon Tamer, which means it's before Omniverse, though I'm still deciding where it should be placed in Alien Force or Ultimate Alien, I don't know, why don't you guys give me a point in either series in a review and I'll decide which one I like best.**

 **And for the record, Mike and some of the animatronics will be going on some of the missions with Ben, Gwen and Kevin every once in a while. This is a Ben 10/FNAF crossover after all.**

 **Anyways, fav, follow, review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 2 a puppet and her master

**Mechazard: I have a feeling that there isn't going to be much authors commentary in this one, anyways I don't own Ben 10 or FNAF. On with the story!**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

Mike was breathing slow and deep, trying to keep calm. Getting a new job on the spot without an interview the same day you apply seemed too good to be true. Now that he heard that all the animatronics might still have homicidal programing, he found out that it _was_ too good to be true.

"Okay…okay, keep cool, Lycoan. They said they fixed that programing." He said to himself, still contemplating whether or not he should call one of his super powered friends. "Nothing to worry about. Besides, if there was I could handle it with my karate…and my powers." Mike added, before looking at the tablet on his desk. "Stare at a screen for seven hours is all I gotta do, but _of course_ they're not gonna mention that the animatronics move at night, or that they might wanna kill my ass." Then Mike stopped his rambling as something clicked in his mind. "Son of a bitch…that's why that Jeremy guy was so happy…he doesn't have to risk _his_ life anymore….asshole." seeing as how he was stuck here, he decided to sit down and try to do his job. He looked at his phone to see that the time was now 11:10 pm ten minutes down, a lot more to go.

"Alright, let's see." Mike mumbled as he brought the tablet up to his face. It showed the main stage where all he could see were the shadowy figures of the animatronics there. They looked slightly different, but he didn't give it too much thought, seeing as it was just their shadows, so he flipped through the other cameras.

"Main stage: clear. Pirate's Cove: clear. Prize Corner: cle-what the?" he questioned. The giant gift box that held the Marionette was open. However, the Marionette was gone. "Aw shit." He said as he began to rapidly flip through the cameras. "Where is she?" he questioned to nobody. Suddenly, a black bar was seen cutting vertically through the screen, cutting off his view as he kept on flipping. "Aw man, day one and something already broke." He moaned in exasperation before he leaned back in his chair and looked up…only to come face to face with the one he was looking for just seconds ago. Now that he thought about it, the screen wasn't broken….it was hair, hair that he had seen earlier.

*flashback*

Mr. Fazbear was leading Mike through the building, pointing out each place with a proud smile before he walked over to the prize corner.

"And here we have the Prize Corner." Walter said. It showed a little claw crane game of sorts next to a giant box that looked like a gift. Mr. Fazbear then dug into his pocket and pulled out a quarter and placed it into the machine. "Have a go."

"thanks." Mike replied as he took the joystick and moved the crane around. Inside the machine was little stuffed toys that looked like the various animatronics around the pizzeria. He moved the crane around until he stopped and pressed the button and watched it move down and grab a little white fox doll, before picking it up and dropping it down the chute. "What do you know, I won." He said as he picked up the toy and looked at it. But then stopped his musings when a little boy around five years old came up and tried his luck at the machine, only to fail to get anything after trying…twice. He watched the little boy cry as his mother told him 'you'll get it next time.' "Correction. He won." Mike muttered to himself as he walked towards the little boy. Crouching down to where he was eye level with the boy, and smiled as he held out the toy for the boy to take. The boy in turn took the toy, smiled and hugged it before giving Mike a hug, surprising the teen for a moment, but then hugged back before Mr. Fazbear approached them, causing the two to separate.

"Let's see if you won some more." Walter said as he led the boy and his mother towards the giant gift box, confusing the two of them, as well as Mike. "Inside some of the toys are little tickets." He explained as he carefully opened up the tiny toy's back, making Mike feel a slight tug on his heartstrings for some reason, and pulled out a small orange ticket. "And if you get one, you show it to the Marionette to see what you get based on the color." He then slipped the paper through the tiny hole in the top of the box and waited.

Suddenly the box lid popped open, playing a little fanfare tune while revealing a very tall puppet-like creature wearing a mask and having a thin body with black and white stripes running up and down from neck to toe as her straight black hair flowed down to the small of her back.

"Congratulations." She said, looking down at the boy. "You won a free pizza!"

"AWESOME!" the boy shouted as he began to dance around shouting pizza over and over. The Marionette gave the boy a little coupon with the place's logo on it with the words free pizza stamped on it before the boy and his mother walked off. The boy turned to Mike and waved his hand as he shouted. "Thanks for the toy mister!"

"Lucky." Mike mumbled with a chuckled as he waved back before Marionette leaned over and was looking Mike in the eye while upside down, causing him to raise an eyebrow _'she could give Wildvine a run for his money with the way she bends.'_

"Who's this?" she asked.

"He's our new night guard." Mr. Fazbear explained.

"Is that so?" Marionette said, her mask not moving as she leaned her head into one of her stubby hands. "What's your name?"

"Mike Lycoan." He replied. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She said before disappearing into her box.

"That was fast." Mike said before he and Mr. Fazbear left.

"She's like that." Mr. Fazbear said before mumbling. "Just glad she doesn't need that music box anymore."

"You say something, sir?" Mike asked.

"Never you mind. It's nothing." Mr. Fazbear said as they continued the tour.

*flashback end*

Mike stared into the eyes of the Marionette, who was staring back with a smile. The smile was different however since her face didn't look like a mask, but rather, someone had painted her face to look like a mask. Mike then smiled, seeing she had no hostile intent "hey" he greeted, which made her giggle.

"Found me." She said as she stood to her full height of eight and a half feet. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Night Guard." She looked down to see him turn his chair around to look at her, only to see his eyes widen. "What'cha staring at?" she asked with a smirk.

"What am I staring at?" Mike asked sarcastically. "Just a very tall lady-what the hell do you _think_ I'm staring at?!" he nearly yelled. "Why do you look so…so…?"

"So?" she asked.

"Different!" he finally said. "Last time I saw you, you had a mask and were _way_ thinner."

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked with a pout.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said with a light glare. Then went back to staring. Her figure had filled out. The slim body she had earlier had completely changed. The Marionette now had a giant hourglass shape with long sleeves. Her hips were wider and her breasts were easily a G-cup, and also stood out more thanks to her striped clothing. "How the heck did this happen?" he asked in a calm but curious tone, while pointing at her.

"truthfully." She started while raising one of her arms. "I haven't got a clue. We just change between 11pm and 6am."

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose to try and lessen the strain on his mind. "So you don't know if this was programmed in or just an acci-did you just say 'we'? As is, not just you?" he asked as her words sunk in. she only smiled before leaning forward.

"Yep. Every. Single. One." She said slowly before standing up again. "Might wanna check the tablet."

"tablet?" he questioned before picking up the device and activating it, only to raise an eyebrow at the sight of someone staring at the camera with their face covering the whole thing, Mike sighed before putting down the tablet "who was that?"

"Probably Bonnie. She liked scaring that jerk Jeremy." Marionette said as she sat down in his lap. Despite her size and build, she was surprisingly light. "Wonder what everyone's doing?" she mused as she flipped through the other cameras. Either she was oblivious to the fact that her breasts were close to Mike's face, or she was playing mind games with him. Either way, Mike's whole body went stiff.

" _you've gone up against aliens, super criminals, powerful sorcerer's, evil genocidal knights, got stuck inside a video game with only one way out, and even went into freaking OUTER SPACE, all while you were eleven years old, yet your freaking out over this?! Get a hold of yourself Lycoan!"_ Mike thought to himself.

The Marionette noticed he was holding his breath and looked at him. "Will you relax? I'm just messing with you." She said, giving him a reason to let out his breath.

"Sorry, that Jeremy guy said that you and the others could still possibly have some of that old programing where you stuff people into suits." Mike said.

"If we still had that we would've stuffed Jeremy into one." She said with a scowl.

"You sure seem to hate the guy." Mike mused.

"He used to be the Night Guard before you came and applied." Marionette explained. "We got along for the first few nights before he got a little grabby. Asshole thought we wouldn't mind."

"But you did?" Mike questioned, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah…I don't wanna talk about it anymore." She said before turning to Mike again. "What about you?"

"What about me?" he questioned.

"well, we have facial recognition software tied to a criminal database in case someone bad comes into the pizzeria, so I know for a fact that you're 15, almost 16, you graduated early from Bellwood High School, and you had no previous work experience before this, but I want to know the real you." The Marionette explained.

"well, like you said, I'm 15 and I'm out of school, but this is some of the real me, I'm a nice guy, I have three friends, even though I'm a bit of a loner, I don't like bullies, and if I see someone being bullied, I become a bit of a sadist and kick the guys ass thanks to the fact that I'm a black belt in karate." Mike added to her explanation.

"wow." The Marionette said. "Why weren't you more afraid when I first came in? You said that Jeremy told you about the old programing so…"

Mike sighed, before he brought up his right hand, Marionette just watched as it began to give off a slight glow before it was soon engulfed in a red energy that blazed and crackled like fire. "I have the ability to manipulate my aura, giving me enhanced strength, speed, and senses." He explained before seeing the startled expression of the animatronic that was still in his lap. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah" she replied in a squeaky voice. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, it's not really fire, so it's not hot." Mike explained before the energy disappeared and he looked at his phone "midnight, six hours to go."

"Well, I guess I'll be going." She said with a sigh.

"You don't have to." Mike said, his voice having a bit of concern in it. Marionette just looked at him with a smile as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, before standing up and heading for the door. "Bye Marionette." He waved.

"Maria" she said as she stopped and looked behind her. "Marionette sounds too long for my taste, call me Maria." Maria added with a smile before exiting the room.

"Maria." Mike said to himself as he raised a hand to his cheek. _"Feels a little bit like 'west side story'"_

"Oh. I just remembered." Maria said as she stuck her head back in the door, making him flinch and put his arm back to his side. "The others might visit, so expect more company." She added before leaving.

" _If they're like her,"_ he thought as a smile appeared on his face. _"Then I don't think I mind working here."_

 **Mechazard: follow, fav and review please!**


	4. Chapter 3 not so easter bunnies

**Mechazard: until the point where Mike and the Animatronics meet Ben and the others there isn't going to be much Author's commentary, so, I don't own Ben 10 or FNAF, on with the story!**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

It was now 12:15am, fifteen minutes since Maria left, leaving the aura warrior to do his job. Every now and then he'd switch between checking the cameras and reviewing what he had learned from Maria.

" _So they just change from eleven to six, every night from their normal looks into…something completely different."_ He thought as he flipped to the Prize Corner, where Maria saw the camera move, causing her to smile and wave at it, knowing that Mike would see. The Lycoan boy smiled and waved back before he realized she couldn't see him. _"Focus Lycoan! They all change, but why? Is there a reason? Is it a glitch? Was Maria lying when she said she didn't know?"_ Mike sighed and decided to calm his mind by playing a song on his guitar, which he was glad he brought.

As he strummed the first few notes, he didn't notice that he was about to get unexpected visitors.

"I thought that I'd been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life"

"Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on"

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches"

"Just like a moth drawn to a flame

Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain

Your bitter heart cold to the touch

Now I'm gonna reap what I sow

I'm left seeing red on my own"

"Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on"

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches"

"Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead"

"Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead"

"Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead"

"Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head"

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help (begging, "Baby, please.")

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches"

(And now that)

I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

(And now that)

I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches"

As he finished the song, Mike leaned back in his chair, but went a little too far and fell back with a surprised "whoa!" as he hit the floor.

Mike groaned in pain before he noticed a pair of somewhat large, blue feet in front of his face. As well as laughter filling the office. He tried turning himself over before he realized he was still holding his guitar. After mentally slapping himself, he finally put the instrument down and stood up on his own two feet to look at the source of the laughter.

"Toy Bonnie" Mike moaned in annoyance as he looked at the blue bunny who was rolling around on the floor while holding her ribs. The teen glared at the bunny as he remembered their earlier meeting.

*flashback*

Mike, in his usual street clothes, with the only difference being a black baseball cap with the words 'Night Guard' on the front, and a temporary security ID tag clipped to his hoodie. Continued to follow Mr. Fazbear through the dining area, watching kids eat and drink while the band was playing. He looked up to see Freya, Chica, and Bonnie playing music and singing to the kids.

"They're good." Mike said as he watched them play.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to the upgrades they've been given." Walter said. "They can think and act for themselves now. Not just sing prerecorded songs or wave at the kids."

Mike let out a low whistle at that bit of information. "I'm impressed." He said before his vision went dark and felt something wrap around his head. "What the?"

"Guess who?" a female voice sung.

" _Well, it's not Gwen, that's for sure."_ Mike thought. "Um…I give up, who?"

"Aww. You're no fun." Mike heard the voice say as the wrapping fell from his eyes, and he turned around to see Toy Bonnie looking him in the eye. "Hi there."

"hey." Mike responded as he took a step back to get a good look at her. She was roughly shorter than him being five foot seven inches tall. She was bulky all around, but still had a slightly slimmer waist, indicating that she was indeed a girl, with buck teeth and a guitar strapped to her back. "You're Toy Bonnie, right?"

"Ding, ding, ding." She sung before looking at mister Fazbear.

"Toy Bonnie, Night Guard. Night Guard, Toy Bonnie." The man introduced.

"Oh, I thought he was the new emo/goth attraction." Toy Bonnie joked, gesturing to his clothes.

Mike raised an eyebrow at that. "Wouldn't my clothes be all black then? Absolutely no other colors?" he said, gesturing to his red hoodie, making her giggle.

"My apologies. She doesn't mean any harm." Mr. Fazbear said. "She just likes toying with the customers like that."

"By sneaking up on them and blinding them with her ears?" he questioned rhetorically.

"Why not? It's fun!" Toy Bonnie said before a grin suddenly appeared on her face.

"What?" Mike asked before he was blinded once more by familiar covering. "Really?"

"Guess who?" Toy Bonnie sung once more.

"I don't know? Toy Bonnie again?" Mike groaned.

"Close." Toy Bonnie said before he was spun around to see Bonnie smiling at him. She looked like Toy Bonnie, but without the buck teeth, purple fur instead of blue, more around his height. And a different colored guitar. The purple bunny pointed at him, then at his hat, as if asking a question.

"She's asking if you're the new Night Guard." Toy Bonnie said.

"What gave it away? The hat?" Mike asked as he tipped his hat, giving the purple bunny a better look at the white letters. Causing her to nod in response before jerking a thumb at the main stage, then making a movement as if she were playing her guitar, then pointing between Toy Bonnie and herself.

"The kids want us to do a guitar duet?" Toy Bonnie asked, getting a nod from Bonnie in response. "Right behind you." TB said as she followed Bonnie to the stage. "See ya later, Night Guard!" TB said as she waved goodbye and walked onto the stage. Mike just watched as they both began to play in perfect sync on stage, gaining all the kids attention inside the room. Their song eventually ended and they bowed to the kids as they cheered.

"They're really good." Mike said with a grin.

"indeed." Mr. Fazbear said with a similar smile. "Now then, let's continue the tour."

*flashback end*

Mike just looked down at Toy Bonnie as she laughed before turning his attention to the door, where Bonnie was standing there using the door frame as support to keep her from falling on the floor as well as she laughed. Mike took this moment to take in their forms as well. Their arms, legs, and waist had shrunken a bit, giving them a more hourglass figure. Their heads and faces had leveled out as well, making them look cute. TB was a B-cup, while Bonnie had a D-cup. Their hips hadn't shrunk very much, giving them a large backside.

" _Someone definitely had a sick idea of 'family entertainment' when they remade these animatronics."_ Mike thought as Bonnie entered the room.

"Oh! I wish the others could've seen your face!" TB said in between fits of laughter.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Mike said slowly, the tone indicating he wasn't amused.

"Oh come on." Toy Bonnie said as she finally got her laughter under control, and stood on her own two feet. "It was a little funny."

"Yeah, I guess it was." The boy admitted after seeing Bonnie nod in agreement. "I heard you two play before, you're good."

"Really?" TB asked, blushing at the compliment.

"Yeah, I saw the strings move, so I know those weren't prerecorded songs." then it struck him. "Hey, Bonnie. How come you don't talk?"

At this, the bunny duo's faces instantly lost all sense of happiness as they looked at the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tap into a sensitive subject." Mike apologized.

"No, if you're gonna work here, you should probably know." Toy Bonnie paused for a moment "the reason Bonnie doesn't talk is because she _can't_ talk."

Confused by the explanation Mike couldn't help but ask. "What?"

"Bonnie's voice box doesn't work, it's fully functional but for some reason, she just can't talk."

This time it was Mike's turn to look at the floor. "Sorry for asking." He said before looking at the purple bunny. "Maybe I could help you."

Both Bonnie's looked at the Night Guard in confusion, how could he help Bonnie? Not even a professional could figure it out. They should know since Mr. Fazbear actually hired one to figure it out.

Seeing their confused expressions, Mike decided to enlighten them. "I have a friend who can be very smart when he wants to be." _"At least when he turns into Brainstorm that is."_

Bonnie looked at Mike with a sense of pure hope, then hugged the young Lycoan as hard as she possibly could. "Bonnie!" he gasped "Air!

The violet bunny let him go…before Toy Bonnie hugged him from behind, but this one was much gentler. "Thank you." She whispered before letting go.

"Well, we'd better get going." TB said.

"So soon?" Mike questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, after you left, all of us talked it over and decided to make time for all of us to meet you tonight."

"oh." Mike responded in understanding. "Well, it was nice meeting you both. See ya tomorrow." He said as he held out his hand.

"That's not gonna do." TB said as she and Bonnie hugged him from both sides.

Mike just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do in this kind of hug. But he was relieved when the two of them let go and giggled, well TB giggled and Bonnie's shoulders shook to indicate that she was chuckling.

The bunnies waved as they exited the room. Meanwhile Mike just stood there for a moment while his mind caught up to the rest of him.

" _They were….soft."_ Mike thought before picking up his chair and sat in silence.

 **Mechazard: please fav, follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Mangled

**Mechazard: once again, I do not own Ben 10, FNAF or any of the songs I use in this story. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

Mike was watching the cameras again after the Bonnies had left. He flipped through the cameras until he stopped when he saw both the Bonnies outside the gift box, he watched as TB tapped the lid, causing Maria to come out and look at them in confusion. TB started talking while Bonnie made some hand movements as if she were playing her guitar, there was no audio, so Mike couldn't hear what TB was saying, then Bonnie suddenly fell backwards and landed on the ground before all three started laughing. Mike glared at the screen as he finally realized that TB and Bonnie were acting out how their encounter went earlier, when he fell out of his chair.

"REAL FUNNY!" he yelled after sticking his head out the door. The quiet of the place allowed him to hear the three laughing all the way from the Prize Corner. "I sing one song, _one song_ , then I fall back, they laugh and now they need to tell everyONE!" Mike ranted at first then shouted as he fell to the floor for the second time tonight. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his face before he saw the broken plastic shards on the ground. "Aw man, my sunglasses." He whined as he picked up the broken eyewear that was once on his shirt.

"Sorry about that." Came a soft voice from the door. Mike looked up to see a white fox about a couple inches shorter than him with a pink underbelly, cream colored muzzle with red rosy cheeks, golden yellow eyes with somewhat long lashes, long white teeth, a pair of black goggles on her forehead, and pink paws. She also had D-cup breasts and a trim waist. She was standing in the doorway looking down at him with a guilty, shy expression and her arms folded behind her back. "I only meant to scare you a little."

"Oh. Hello there Mangle." Mike said as he tried to stand up, only to find his feet were caught on something. "How the hell did my shoelaces get tied together?"

"guilty." He heard Mangle say shyly as she raised her arms to show that she was missing her hands. Mike raised an eyebrow before he felt something touch his hand. He looked down to see that it was her pink disembodied hand holding his while the other waved.

To his credit Mike didn't even raise an eyebrow, he just smiled as he remembered how that was even possible. "First your tail and now your hands. You could give a friend of mine a run for his money." he said after redoing his shoes and picking up the white fox's hands. Mangle only shyly giggled as Mike helped reattach her hands. "You have soft hands by the way."

"thanks." She said as he cheeks grew red, well, red _der_. "I wanted to thank you for keeping my tail clean and dry."

"No problem." Mike said, remembering the event.

*flashback*

The tour continued as Mike and his new boss moved around the Pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear was explaining more about the facilities before a few kids ran by with what looked like a white tail.

"What just ran by us?" Mike asked as casually as he could.

"That would be a few kids with a part of Toy Foxy. Or Mangle as everyone calls her." Mr. Fazbear said as he saw the two kids run down a hallway. "Mike, please go after them. I know those two and they are troublemakers."

"Gotcha." Mike said simply as he turned and followed after the two kids down the hall. He saw them open a door and run inside, giggling their little heads off. Mike broke into a full run when he saw the sign on the door say 'Men's room'. He walked in to see an open stall where the two kids had the tail hovering over the toilet, full intention on flushing it. Mike stood there for a second and thought _"been a while since I did anything really heroic."_

With a smirk Mike ran at the boys and jumped up, spring boarding off the wall of the stall and back flipping back onto the floor, all while grabbing the tail in mid-air.

"HEY!" both little boys shouted. Mike ignored them as he walked calmly out of the bathroom and towards where he last saw Mr. Fazbear, tail in hand.

"I got it back. No problem." Mike said as he saw Mr. Fazbear standing next to a bulky white animatronic that was missing a few parts. He assumed that she was the one known as Mangle. "Your tail, my lady?" he said as he knelt down onto one knee.

"Thank you." Mangle said shyly as she took back her tail and reattached it.

"Thank you for retrieving it Mike." Walter thanked. "Mike, meet Mangle. She's our 'break apart and put back together' attraction."

"Nice to meet you." Mike greeted as he got back on two feet. "I'm the new Night Guard."

"Nice to meet you too." She said with a smile. "Thanks again for getting my tail back. Those two keep running off with my parts."

"I was afraid you were broken when I first saw you." Mike said with a smile. "Glad I was wrong."

"Yes. Kids love playing with her." Mr. Fazbear said. "On with the tour."

"Nice to meet you, Mangle." Mike said as he stretched out his hand for a handshake, which she accepted, but accidentally resulted in Mike pulling her hand from her arm. "woops." He said with a slight blush, making her laugh.

*flashback end*

"Guess you can still go to pieces even when you change." Mike said, referring to her new look.

"yeah." She said as Mike walked back to his chair. "Bad pun by the way."

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He said with a grin, as Mangle leaned against the wall inside the office.

"I heard you brought a guitar." She said as a blush crept onto her cheeks. Making the aura warrior look at the instrument. "Would you mind…playing a song?"

Mike looked at the fox with a smile. "sure." He said with a chuckle.

Mangle smiled as her eyes lit up (not literally) and took a seat on the floor as Mike paused before began to strum his guitar. "Please don't take this the wrong way." He pleaded as he finally began the song.

(Play Mangled (acoustic version) by NateWantsToBattle)

We're back

Revamped

The madness never ends

We're not

Alone

This time we brought some friends

No doors

No hope

But you keep coming back

But if this is what you want

Then you can be just like us

It's what we're made to do  
you act like we're to blame

Wear a mask to hide yourself

When really it makes us the same

A couple hours but it's feeling like days

Now you're running out of power

Leave you mangled and winding away

Step one

Check lights

And empty out the hall

Did you

Hear that?

There's banging in the walls

Enjoy your

New job

Cause it might be your last

If you find its 6am

We'll see you tomorrow

It's what we're made to do  
you act like we're to blame

Wear a mask to hide yourself

When really it makes us the same

A couple hours but it's feeling like days

Now you're running out of power

Leave you mangled

Yeah~

La da dum

La da dum

La da, da, da, da, da, dum

La da dum

La da, da, da dum

It's what we're made to do  
you act like we're to blame

Wear a mask to hide yourself

When really it makes us the same

A couple hours but it's feeling like days

Now you're running out of power

Leave you mangled and winding away

As the song ended Mangle stared at Mike, or more specifically, his eyes, she noticed that they had this…this hypnotic feel to them. She kept staring at his hazel eyes, seemingly hypnotized by them before his fingers blocked her view. "Mangle? You okay?" Mike asked as he snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" she asked before realizing that she was staring, as her blush returned, brighter than ever. "Sorry. I just…really like your eyes."

"Really?" he asked as he remembered the last time someone said that to him…which as years ago. "Been a long time since I heard that." He mumbled to himself, before he noticed something. "What's with the goggles?"

Mangle touched the eyewear as she answered "they were given to me by a kid who came in here once." She said before looking at the floor. "The only time I can freely wear them without worrying about them getting broken is at night." Mangle added as she touched her goggles.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked after she didn't talk for a while.

"No" she responded with a little shake of her head as she stood up. "Just remembering something."

"Oh" he said. "So…what were you here for again?"

"Oh yeah." Mangle said as she walked to his side and kissed him on the cheek. Mike's eyes shot open as she smiled and said "I came because I wanted to thank you." Apparently Mike's mind went on a little vacation, because when he tried to respond to her, all that came out was a few words of whispered gibberish, causing Mangle to giggle before taking off her goggles, then taking off Mike's hat and putting them on his forehead, causing the strap to be covered by his hair while the frame and lenses were seen plain as day. "I'll see you later Mike." She said as she walked out, putting a little more sway in her hips. Mike just watched as she left, not taking his eyes off her until she was out of sight. He shook his head after that, trying to get his mind back into working order.

" _Get a hold of yourself!"_ he mentally chided when the heat in his cheeks didn't leave. _"If the girls make me any hotter, my head's gonna look like Heatblast's"_

Mangle P.O.V.

I was walking away from the new night guard with a smile. It was funny to see his reaction to my kiss. How he couldn't speak and the way his eyes looked ready to pop out of his skull.

His eyes…his deep hazel eyes.

I found myself leaning against a wall before sliding down into a sitting position with my knees up to my chest. I had seen a lot of eyes from all the various customers, but his just seemed to make my circuits surge. I didn't snap out of my trance until I noticed Toy Bonnie standing over me.

"Met Mike huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." Was all I could really say, and couldn't do it without a smile?

"And?" TB asked me. I looked up at her for a moment before sighing.

"He has nice eyes." I said. "I accidentally broke his glasses too." TB sighed as she sat down next to me. "I gave him my goggles." I then looked at her with a worried expression. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"I know, I met him earlier with Bonnie." TB said. "But until we find out what he did to get arrested at eleven we have to be careful. For all we know he could be some kind of criminal psychopath or a pedophile."

"I know." I said as I looked at her as my expression became worse. "TB…I really do hope he's a good guy."

"Me too." Toy Bonnie said as we both stood up and walked down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 5 Balloons and Feathers

**Mechazard: I don't own Ben 10 or FNAF, on with the story!**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

It was now 2:00 am and Mike was still looking through the cameras. His various meetings with the animatronic girls were continuously buzzing around in his mind, making it hard to concentrate on his job. He had thrown his broken glasses away and moved the goggles that Mangle had given him so that they were around his neck, looking at the screen he could see that all the animatronics were out and about, doing whatever they wanted. He also couldn't believe how a few of them looked.

" _They_ did _say that they've been upgraded, but this is a little much. Not that I'm complaining."_ He thought as he leaned back in his chair, making sure not to make the same mistake he had with the Bonnies. _"They only change during_ my _shift though. Something just doesn't add up with that, maybe I should bring Gwen in so we can get to the bottom of this."_ Mike was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice someone enter the room. It was only when he heard someone clear their throat, he snapped out of his self-induced trance. He looked up, only for his jaw to drop.

"You're eyes aren't lying, Mikey." She said with a sly grin, while apparently trying out a nickname. Sitting on his desk was yet another animatronic, though the changes she went through were a little more…severe…than her friends. She was a few inches shorter than the young Lycoan with blue eyes and peach skin. Her breasts were DD in size, her figure was curvy and her legs were long. But that wasn't what caught his attention. What surprised Mike the most was her light brown hair, that, and the fact that she looked human, meaning she could only be one animatronic.

"B-Balloon Girl?!" he nearly yelled in shock.

"More like Balloon Woman." She quipped, confirming his thoughts. Now Mike was REALLY confused. He figured she would've changed too, but like this?! He blinked a few times as he stared at her, which just made her giggle. "You're gonna make me blush if you keep staring at my balloons Mikey." To emphasize her statement BG squeezed her breasts in between her arms, making them look bigger. Mike just shook his head, trying to keep his mind out of the gutter and collect his thoughts. He finally stopped when a pair of hands grabbed his face and move it towards her. "The others were right, you are fun to tease."

"Change is one thing." Mike somehow managed to say clearly as she continued to hold his face. "If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you were her older sister." BG giggled a little before letting him go and sitting in his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Just keeping you company until someone else stops by for a visit." The animatronic woman said as she snuggled close to him. Mike didn't know what to do exactly. He had a beautiful animatronic woman in his lap and he was just staring down at her. His mind was racing. He had two options here. He could tell her to get off or, he could try and hug back. Mike just held his hands up for a second before slowly bringing them down, going with option B.

" _I'm probably gonna regret this but…"_ he thought as his arms finally hugged back, holding her close to him. This seemed to be the correct action as she snuggled closer to him and hummed in content.

"What's it like?" BG asked after about ten minutes. "The outside?"

"Outside?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Balloon Girl paused to look up at his face, showing him the longing look in her eyes. "I stand near the entrance all day long, looking outside but never allowed to go any further."

"Why's that?" Mike questioned. Only to see her become even more sad. "Hey, you okay?"

"I asked Mr. Fazbear if I could go outside once, but he said no and wouldn't let me bring it up again." Balloon Girl explained. "And it's not just me, the others are curious too. Even if they don't show it."

"I see." Mike said. "Anyways, there's a lot outside, so much that I don't really know where to begin. And even more than that in the rest of the universe."

"I saw it rain once." BG added. "All that water falling from the sky, it looked so amazing!"

"Wouldn't that cause you to short out though?" Mike asked. "I mean, waterproof earth tech is pretty rare."

"Wanna know a secret?" BG questioned, ignoring the strange remark about earth technology, without waiting for an answer she brought her lips up to his ear. "Whoever upgraded us made us completely waterproof."

"Really? Maybe I've been underestimating my own planet?" he said unsurely.

"Yeah." BG said, either ignoring the strange statement or not even registering the parts about Mike underestimating his own planet as she turned to the tablet and checked the cameras. "Well, my turns almost up."

"Wha?" Mike asked before he noticed a couple figures standing in the doorway. "oh." He said, remembering these two from earlier.

*flashback*

Mike and Walter were walking around the place, continuing the tour, until noon came around.

"How about a lunch break?" Mr. Fazbear suddenly said as he heard Mike's stomach rumble.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Mike agreed.

"Great" the man said as he spotted Chica and called her over. Mike spotted her approaching them and saw that out of all the animatronics, her backside was slightly bigger than the others with orange legs. She was bulky everywhere as well, and covered in yellow feathers with a few sticking up on the top of her head, but had a sweet smile on her beak. She had a bib around her neck that said 'Let's Eat!' in bold purple letters and beautiful magenta eyes.

"Pizza Mr. Fazbear?" she asked.

"Yes. By the way, I'm showing the new Night Guard around." Walter said as he gestured to Mike.

"Is that so? Well then, welcome to Freya Fazbear's Pizzeria." Chica said. "What would you like?"

"Pepperoni please." Mr. Fazbear ordered politely.

"Coming right up." Chica said as she walked off.

"So, she doesn't just play up on stage?" Mike asked.

"No. she, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and the Freya's switch between playing and taking orders." The man explained.

"All of them seem pretty nice." Mike said with a small smile.

"Yes. It's been great." Mr. Fazbear said with a smile. "The kids love them, and the parents don't have a thing to worry about."

"I heard some rumors about this place before the rebuild." Mike inquired.

"Now, now." Walter interrupted. "That's all in the past, so let's not worry about it."

"Oh, okay then." Mike said, hiding his skepticism while they waited for the pizza, even though he was still wary. He wondered why he was so quick to change the subject before a large pepperoni pizza was placed on the table. He looked up to see a different Chica standing before them. She was smaller than Chica, with a curvy figure, yellow feathers, pink eyes, and a bib that had the words 'Let's Party' in bold pink letters.

"Here's your pizza sir." The new Chica said with a smile.

"Thank you Toy Chica." Mr. Fazbear said. "Meet our new Night Guard."

"Nice to meet you." She said while balancing the other pizza's in her other hand. "Well, see you later."

"Bye." Mike said as TC walked off. He then took a slice from the pizza and began to eat. "This is great."

"indeed." Mr. Fazbear agreed. "So, what do you think of my pizzeria so far?"

"It looks like a pretty cool place." Mike said before holding up his slice of pizza. "To the new and improved Freya Fazbear's Pizza." He said triumphantly before finishing off the slice.

*flashback end*

Both Chica's were standing in the doorway with slimmer looks, though Chica's bottom still seemed a little big, she also had a D-cup and she seemed to have shrunk a bit, making her look, for lack of a better term, sexy. TC was looking equally as attractive with a BB-cup size and a slimmer waist. Their bills seemed to disappear, giving them beaks with lips.

"Our turn BG." Chica said as they both entered the office with a pizza box in her hands.

"No hogging the new Night Guard." Said TC.

"Okay." BG said reluctantly as she got off Mike's lap, quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door. "Later Mikey."

"So," Chica suddenly said as she leaned on the desk while TC jumped over and examined him up close. "You're the new Night Guard, huh?"

"Yup, that's me." Mike said as he didn't even flinch in his chair as Toy Chica got closer to his face.

"I'm Toy Chica. But call me TC." TC said with a smile, silently admiring how Mike wasn't intimidated by her at such a close distance. "And that's Chica."

"Nice to meet the two of you." Mike said with a kind smile as TC was nearly half an inch away from his face. "Trying to sneak a kiss, aren't you?" he said with a smirk.

"TC." Chica said sternly. "Stop trying to scare the Night Guard."

"I don't wanna." TC cooed as she brought her hands up to his face. "He's so, cute when I try to do it. Besides, he wanted a kiss." TC added with a sly smirk, before kissing Mike on the cheek, causing Mike to sharply inhale.

"Alright. That's enough." Chica said as she lifted TC up with her free hand by the back of her synthetic skin and feathers.

"Aww. You're no fun." TC said with a pout as she crossed her arms in midair.

"He can't exactly eat with you hovering over him now, can he?" Chica chided as she placed TC on the ground and turned to Mike. "Sorry, it's just her way of saying thanks."

"For what?" Mike asked, as he let out the breath he held since the kiss.

"For replacing Jeremy." Chica said as she put down the box and opened it up. "We brought you a pizza."

"Did you guys make this?" Mike asked as he looked at the small peperoni pizza on his desk.

"no. sorry." Chica said as she placed it on the desk. "Mr. Fazbear had it made for you in case you got hungry. We just re-heated it in the kitchen." Though both she and TC looked a little depressed at her explanation.

"Oh. Thanks anyways." He said as he sniffed the pizza. "Smells great."

"Enjoy." Chica said as she and TC backed up a bit. Mike took off his new goggles so they didn't get dirty and grabbed a slice, but stopped when he saw them staring at him.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When you were talking to BG…what…what did you mean by 'earth tech' and…'underestimating your own planet'?" TC asked as they both stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

Realizing his mistake, Mike paled at the realization of what he told BG, though he was happy the human formed animatronic either ignored him, or wasn't paying attention to those statements…he had no idea how to answer the Chica's. He had two options, he could tell them the truth about him, Ben, Gwen and Kevin, aliens, the Plumbers. Or he could say that he was just wondering out loud, which would also make him look like jerk because it would imply that he was making fun of BG.

Either way…he might lose some friends.

"I think it would be better if I told all of you at the same time." Mike said with a sigh. _"Definitely gonna bring Ben here tonight."_

"Okay." They both shrugged in unison.

Mike smiled as he was about to take a bite of his pizza, but paused once again and looked at them "you guys want a-oh…wait. You can't eat, can you?" both Chica and TC shook their heads. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Chica said with a smile. "Thanks for offering though." Mike smiled at them before finally eating the slice.

"So…you two hated Jeremy too?" Mike asked, remembering that the man's name came up earlier.

"Oh. Him." TC said with a bit of venom in her tone before she turned her head in disgust. "That guy was a pervert."

"He grabbed my ass after three days on the job." Chica said in equal disgust. "I taught him to keep his hands to himself."

"How?" the aura warrior asked.

"Knee to the groin!" TC said, proud of her sister. While Chica had a smug smirk. Mike couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"nice." Mike said as he reached for another slice. "That had to hurt."

"He dropped to his knees and didn't speak to us for a whole three weeks after that." Chica said.

"Serves that asshole right." TC said sternly.

"Wonder why the dirt bag didn't quit?" Mike wondered.

"We don't know. He wouldn't quit, but he practically begged Mr. Fazbear for the day guard job. It was only until you showed up that Mr. Fazbear granted his request." Chica answered.

"Yeah. That guy told me about your old programing. He almost had me sweating in my seat, thinking I was going to need to use my powers." He said before his hand became engulfed in his blazing red aura.

"Wow!" both Chica's said in amazement at the sight.

"Unfortunately though, we're out of time." Chica said in disappointment. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Later Mikey~" TC cooed as she blew him a kiss. Making the young Lycoan smile a little before going back to his pizza.

*in the hallway*

"Can't get what he said to BG off your mind?" Chica asked.

"Yeah." TC answered. "What do you think he meant by all that?"

"Don't know." Chica shrugged. "But he did say that he would tell us tomorrow."

"That conversation got me thinking though." TC said. "Jeremy managed to work here for a whole three weeks after we re-opened."

"So?" Chica questioned in confusion.

"So, even with our new programing that doesn't make us stuff people into suits, how did Jeremy manage to survive a full three weeks? I mean he must've encountered Gol-MPH!"

"SSHH!" Chica hissed after slapping her hand over TC's mouth. Her eyes full of fear as she looked around the room they were in. "have you lost your mind?!" she hissed. "We promised to NEVER speak of you-know-who! Remember?!" TC silently nodded her head with a look of fear I her eyes was the only answer she could give before Chica removed her hand.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to nearly let it slip." TC apologized.

"Let's just…go find the others." Chica suggested. Both said nothing as they disappeared into the pizzeria.

 **Mechazard: please follow, fav, and review.**


	7. Chapter 6 Foxy Ladypirate

**Mechazard: once again, I don't own FNAF or Ben 10, on with the story!**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

4:45 am, not much longer until Mike had to go home, though he did find it a little strange that none of the other animatronics had come to visit him. Mike saw through the cameras that they were still walking around the pizzeria, but none were coming his way.

"That's weird." Mike said. He got up and poked his head out the door, looking down the dark hallway. "Wonder what's going on." He stepped back out of the doorway before feeling something soft on his upper back. Suddenly his mouth was covered with a red, furry hand while a sword came out from behind him and pressed against his neck.

"It's called playing opossum, landlubber." A feminine voice growled in his ear.

" _Aw man."_ Mike complained in thought. _"I knew it was too quiet!"_

*flashback*

The tour continued on as Mike followed Mr. Fazbear into Pirate's Cove. It had a giant prop that looked and swayed like a real ship on the seas. Mike stared at it in amazement as the kids all around were cheering for someone named Foxy to come out and tell another pirate tale.

" _Seriously? they couldn't come up with a different name?"_ Mike thought.

"AVAST THERE!" came a shout. Everyone turned to see Foxy herself on the deck of the ship walking towards the railings.

She was a foot taller than Mike with yellow eyes and a toothy grin that matched Mangle's. She wore a golden hoop earring in her left ear, and a black eyepatch covering her right eye. She wore brown pants that were stuffed into black boots, she also wore a grey vest over her blue and white striped shirt with an orange sash tied around her thin waist. Her muzzle was the same shade of pink as Mangle's, along with her exposed underbelly and the tip of her red tail. Mike just watched as she jumped off the railing and pointed a sword at him.

"Why is she pointing a sword at me?" Mike whispered to Walter.

"Just go with it." Mr. Fazbear whispered back before backing away.

"Come for me treasure, ye scurvy dog?!" Foxy questioned.

"Uh…yes. Yes! And this time I'm going to get it!" Mike said confidently, trying to sound convincing.

"Draw ye sword then, ya bildgerat!" the red fox said as she stepped forward. "Back away kiddies, this land walkers' about to walk the plank." The kids complied as they scattered and cheered for Foxy to defeat Mike.

"Right, sword! Uh…" he trailed off, looking around for something to use.

"Trying to take me treasure without a sword?" Foxy asked before giving off a hardy laugh and tossed him a blade. The sword looked real, but due to using a sword once, Mike could tell it was fake by the feel and the weight. _"Plastic."_ He concluded in thought. "Ye should count yourself lucky that I'm giving ya a fighting chance! HAVE AT YA!" Foxy yelled before charging. Mike quickly brought up his blade and blocked hers, pushing back against hers as they continued to struggle. The kids were just shouting cheers for Foxy and boos for Mike.

"Great. Just like always, I'm the villain." Mike mumbled to himself.

"Play along." Foxy whispered without her pirate accent. She then broke the struggle and lunged at him, but the aura warrior quickly rolled out of the way and stood up to fight again. The battle continued as Mike found himself being forced toward her ship. They walked up the gangplank and were now fighting on deck.

"Nice ship." Mike whispered.

"Thanks, came with the outfit, and the new place." Foxy whispered before she decided to end the fight and knocked the blade out of his hand with a flick of her wrist and pointing her sword at his throat. "Tis be my victory!" she announced. The kids went into an uproar of applause as Foxy led Mike to the side of the ship. "Give my regards to Davey jones!" she said before kicking Mike off the ship.

"Not so fast there fox!" Mike shouted as he kicked the sword out of Foxy's hand and to the other side of the ship, Shocking Foxy and eliciting gasps from the entire audience, Mr. Fazbear included.

"Let's give them a good show." Mike whispered to the stunned fox. Foxy just looked at him for a second, then smirked as she sent a fist at his chest. Which the teen caught easily with his own hand.

Smirking, Mike pushed the Pirate back and swept Foxy's legs out from under her, Foxy didn't hesitate as she rolled over and got back to her feet. Foxy then sent him over the side with a roundhouse kick.

"Curse you Foxy!" Mike cried as he fell out of sight and landed with a thud. He then looked up to see Foxy give a bow to the kids before a giant purple curtain covered their view. Mike smiled and shook his head before he got up and Foxy jumped down next to him.

"Nice job there." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. You're pretty good with that thing." He complimented as Foxy put her sword back in her sash.

"yeah." She said as she stared down at herself. "I'm just glad they made me, Mr. Fazbear actually told me that he was considering, just dumping Pirates Cove before the rebuild."

"Wow, at least he didn't, I gotta admit, it felt good to wield a blade again, even if it was fake." Mike said as he recalled a fight with an old enemy.

"No wonder you were so good in that fight, I knew you couldn't have been that good without some sort of past experience." Foxy said in a happy realization.

"Speaking of the past, now that I think about it, didn't something happen with the last Foxy?" Mike asked curiously.

"Yeah, some people just won't let the past go. They think I might be just like the old Foxy." She said before she looked at the curtain where they could hear all the kids shouting for Foxy to come back out.

"I heard about that." Mike said." "The 'Bite of 87' is what they called it."

"It wasn't her fault!" Foxy suddenly barked at him. "That dumb kid shouldn't have stuck his head in her mouth in the first place! All of them moved their mouths when they spoke their recorded lines! He should've known better!"

"I'm not saying you're wrong about that." Mike said as he raised his hand in defense. "But you also have to remember that he was just a kid, he didn't know any better because he _couldn't_ have known any better." He added as he watched Foxy's breathing go from hard and angry to calm and collected before she looked away with a bit of shame on her face.

"Sorry." She apologized before a sad smile crossed her muzzle. "Heh. Guess letting go of the past isn't so easy, huh?"

"I hear that." Mike said. She looked at him to see Mike looking down at his hands.

"I heard that you were gonna be the new Night Guard." Foxy said.

"Yeah, Mike Lycoan." Mike introduced as he held out his hand.

"Foxy." She said, taking his hand and giving it a good shake. "Well, I should get back up there, the kids love my stories."

"Maybe I'll come by and tell a few of my own." Mike offered.

Foxy turned back and smiled. "Sure, I bet they'd love to hear what you come up with."

"Alright. See ya Foxy." Mike said as he used his powers to summon his claws and climb along the wall and then the ceiling to sneak away from Pirate's Cove so that the kids wouldn't see him.

*flashback end*

Mike was being held close to Foxy, the plastic blade still at his throat. Her soft body was pressing against his, making him blush as he felt the changes she had went through were a little more…developed, than the others. He pushed that thought aside and tried to think of a way out of his current predicament. That is until Foxy chuckled and let him go before putting her sword back into her sash. Mike then spun around to see that she now had an F-cup her hips had widened. Her facial features and body had also shrunk a bit, making her look less intimidating.

"You scared me for a moment there." He said before sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah." She said with a chuckle. "Freya, TF and I decided to give you a little breathing room before we came to see you."

"I was wondering when one of you was going to show up." Mike mused as he now understood.

"So," Foxy said as she placed her eyepatch on the desk, sat in his lap and crossed her legs. "How do you like working here so far?"

"Well…it's been an interesting experience." Mike began. Foxy only smirked at him as she raised her arms and stretched her back, pushing her breasts forward a bit and stretching the fabric of her shirt. Mike looked away while she finished stretching.

" _They are, without a doubt, doing this shit on purpose."_ The aura warrior thought in annoyance as he massaged his temples.

"Why are you looking that way?" Foxy said before she took his chin into her fingers and gently turned Mike's head towards hers, making him look at her as she gave him a seductive smile "I'm over here~" she cooed, causing Mike's face to heat up.

" _My body's gonna betray me at this rate."_ He thought with a whine. Foxy's flirting made him both aroused and a little frightened at the same time, a strange experience for anybody of the male gender. For the young warrior had no clue to how she'd react if _that_ happened while she sat in his lap? Unfortunately he was about to find out the hard way. (No pun intended there.)

"Hmm. And here I was concerned you wouldn't find me attractive." She said as she felt something poke at her legs.

"I...um...uh." Mike stuttered in panic before looking away in embarrassment.

"You're fun." Foxy giggled before standing up and putting her eyepatch back on. "Well, I've had my fun." She said as she walked towards the door. Mike just slunk back into his chair before she stopped and turned to face him. "But" she suddenly said as her eyes began to glow before she glared at him. "I will warn you. If you hurt the kids or my friends, the fun stops, get it?"

"Trust me Foxy, I won't hurt anybody, besides" he said before his face darkened and his eyes changed from hazel to glowing red. "There is nothing you could do that's worse than what I've already been through."

"Alright then." Foxy said, not intimidated by his eyes, and silently admiring how he was currently standing up to her, before both smiled at each other. "Keep up the good work, Night Guard." she said as she disappeared down the hallway. Mike just sat there, eyes now back to normal, and thinking about how serious Foxy was.

" _Note to self, don't piss of an animatronic that can use a blade."_ He thought.

 **Mechazard: as always, fav, follow and review!**


	8. Chapter 7 Bears and the truth

**Mechazard: hey guys, Mechazard here, and I'm back with the end of the animatronics introductions, and, you guessed it, it's Freya and Toy Freya! ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens"**

Mike checked to see that he only had 10 minutes left before his first day of work came to an end. He yawned a bit as he thought about taking a nap when he got home. Other than meeting the girls, and getting a few kisses/threats, he had done pretty much nothing but sit on his ass all night. He was ready to call it a day. He could feel sleep trying to take him however as his eyes drooped every once in a while, but he wouldn't let it happen.

"Come on Mike. Just a few more minutes and then you can go." He said to himself.

"Aww. You don't like it here?" a new voice said from behind him in mock hurt. Mike snapped up, now fully awake. _"How did I forget about them?"_ he thought with a groan as he remembered the encounter he had with the two animatronics at the door.

*flashback*

The band on stage had just finished playing another song and was now taking a break. Some of the kids actually jumped on the stage to either, talk to the animatronics, hug them, ask for an autograph or take a picture.

"Are they allowed up there?" Mike asked as he and Mr. Fazbear stopped to listen.

"If they weren't, I'd be asking you to tell them to get off." Walter said with a smile as he watched all the kids having fun.

"I didn't think goth kids hung out in places like this?" a voice questioned from behind Mike, making him groan and turn around to see another animatronic that looked kinda like a bear from an old cartoon looking at him in confusion and curiosity, she had a black top hat, cream colored belly with her muzzle being the same color, a black bow tie around her neck, a black nose, light brown fur, ocean blue eyes, and black freckles, she was around the same size as Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie with a slim waist.

"Ah, Toy Freya." Mr. Fazbear said. "This is our new Night Guard. Meet Mike Lycoan."

"Hey." Mike greeted as he was raising his hand to wave. "Nice to meet-WHOA!"

"YAY!" Toy Freya shouted like a kid in a candy store who was just told she could have every piece of candy in the world, as she picked Mike up in a hug and spun around happily. "WE FINALLY GOT A NEW NIGHT GUARD!"

"WHOA! OKAY! NICE TO MEET YOU TOO! CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW PLEASE?!" the Lycoan boy yelled in panic, not liking the sudden close contact and resisting the urge to use his powers to escape. Unfortunately Toy Freya only laughed happily and continued twirling around; ignoring everything the aura warrior said.

"Toy Freya!" came another voice. TF stopped twirling as she, Mike, and Mr. Fazbear looked to see, yet another bear animatronic standing not too far away with her arms crossed and her narrowed icy blue eyes focused on Toy Freya. She was a lot bulkier than Toy Freya, but not enough to be considered fat, she was also wearing the same style top hat and bow tie as TF and she also had slightly darker fur. "Down." She said simply. TF listened and slowly set Mike down on the floor.

"Thanks." Mike said dizzily, trying to keep his lunch down.

"Freya, meet Mike. He's our new Night Guard." Walter introduced. "Mike, meet Freya Fazbear herself."

"Nice to meet you." Mike said after regaining his composure, then holding out his hand. "Mike Lycoan." She didn't move at first, but then she took his hand into hers and gripped it, hard. Mike slightly cringed as Freya narrowed her eyes a little more, this time at him.

"Freya Fazbear." She replied in a cold tone that sent a very unpleasant chill up Mike's spine.

" _And I thought Big Chill was cold."_ He thought as he remembered the alien in question.

"Now, now, Freya." Mr. Fazbear chided. "Mind yourself." The animatronic just kept glaring at Mike before releasing his hand and walking away with a smile as she greeted some more kids.

"She doesn't seem to like me too much." Mike said as he flicked his wrist, his aura powers helping to heal his sore muscles.

"She's been a little angry lately." TF said before going into a giggle fit.

"And you seem super happy." Mike said with a chuckle of his own as he looked back at her.

"Jeremy's getting moved to Day Guard since you're here. Now he doesn't get to bother us at night." TF said with an ecstatic smile.

"Ah." Mike said as a smile crept onto his face as well, evidently her smile was infectious. "Why's she so angry anyways? She's not always like that, is she?"

"Nah, she's been angry because-"

"TF!" Freya growled. TF giggled once more, and Mike had to suppress his own giggle as Toy Freya leaned in towards him.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered before running off.

"Well, that concludes the tour and introductions." Mr. Fazbear suddenly said. "Now, your shift starts at eleven tonight and ends at six in the morning. Good luck Mike." He said before walking towards his office. Mike just stood there and looked to see TF making faces and laughing with some kids. And then looked at Freya, who was hugging a little boy with a smile.

" _The others didn't seem to hate me."_ The aura warrior thought. _"Why does she?"_

*flashback end*

Mike turned in his chair to see that it was indeed Freya and TF standing in the doorway of his office. TF looked a little curvier with a C-cup and waved with a smile. Freya had changed from her bulky frame and slimmed down quite a bit with a perky E-cup. Actually she looked more like a person with a skin tight bear suit on. Mike wasn't looking at her figure however. It was her eyes; they seemed to be even colder than before.

"Um…hi?" Mike said with a raised eyebrow. Freya seemed to let out a small animalistic growl before she walked up to him and attempted to place her foot on his chest and pin him to the chair.

The young Lycoan however quickly rolled out of the way before she could and got into a battle stance, summoning his power and causing his hands to become engulfed in the same fiery energy he had showed some of the other animatronics, accept this time…it was brighter, bigger and more powerful than before.

"Alright asshole." Freya said as she turned around and glared at him, not caring about the 'flames' that surrounded his hands. "I'm only gonna say this once, so listen and listen well. If you come here tonight for work, you better answer my questions when I say so!"

"You couldn't have just said that instead of trying to pin me to my chair?" Mike snapped with a bit of anger in his tone. "Why the hell are you threatening me?"

"Simple. Every single one of us here have facial recognition software, linked to a criminal database." Freya said.

"It lets us know if someone dangerous is in the pizzeria." TF added from the doorway, but in a much friendlier tone.

"We know that something happened when you were younger that led to you being arrested-"

"AND I WAS RELEASED BECAUSE IT WAS IN SELF DEFENCE!" Mike yelled angrily, interrupting Freya, who kept her composure and scaring TF from the sudden outburst. "THOSE THUGS KILLED SILVER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, THEN TURNED AND ATTACKED ME! I WAS FIGHTING FOR MY FUCKING LIFE!" he yelled before looking at the floor. "But I was too late to save her…I wasn't strong enough." He said in a much quieter, sorrow filled tone as his aura dissipated.

"Either way, your record and your powers aren't normal, and we don't know if you would use them to hurt us or the kids. And I. Don't. Like. It." Freya continued, pretending Mike didn't say anything and applying more anger in her tone with each word.

"I see your point." Mike said in an emotionless, monotone voice.

"Good." Freya said simply as a ringing sound filled the room, Mike looked up to see both Freya's slowly change into their bulky forms with a muffled electric buzzing sound that came from inside them, and stopped when their transformation completed.

"Your shift's over." Freya said. "Remember, if you come back tonight, you better answer my questions. Otherwise, I'll tear you apart." She glared at him before he nodded, then abruptly left to get into place so she could play music and serve pizza. Mike glared at the spot where the animatronic stood for a few more seconds before his face softened a bit, but kept a bit of an angry/haunted look.

"It's nothing personal." TF said as she made herself known once more. Mike looked and saw that she had lost her friendly cheer and instead had a sad look upon her face before she continued. "She cares about the kids. We all do. We just wanna make sure that you're not dangerous."

"Trust me when I say that I am nowhere near the most dangerous thing you could ever encounter." The aura warrior said darkly.

"Okay." TF said before she regained her cheer. "See you at eleven!" she said as she left the room. Mike just stood there in the quiet. Replaying everything that happened in the last seven hours. From the changes, to the meetings, to all the teasing and hello's/warnings. Then the reminder of one of his biggest failures. He was just about ready to get into a fight with Humongousaur, about ten Highbreed, and an army of Forever Knights.

"Hey, who are you?" came a man's voice. Mike looked up to see a man in his late 20's stare at him. He was a little taller than Mike with messy black hair, blue eyes, hairy arms, and glasses. He wore a cap similar to Mike's with the words 'Day Guard' on it and a Security ID with his picture and name on it.

"Mike Lycoan." The teen said simply.

"Ah! You're the guy that made it so I could switch to Day Guard. I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald." The now named Jeremy introduced.

"So…you're the dickwad that the girls hate." Mike said with the same dark tone.

"Yeah…guess I got a bit carried away." Jeremy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mike only stared before grabbing his guitar and leaving the room without saying another word. Not noticing the various posters in the hallway with all the animatronics on them. one that had Freya on it holding her microphone and singing, slowly turned her head towards Mike before it flashed a golden color for a split second, then died out.

"Hmm?" Mike hummed before turning around. He had a feeling that someone was in the hallway with him. He stared down the hallway before shrugging and walking out of the hallway and towards the entrance. He looked to the main stage and saw all of the animatronics getting ready for the day. They stopped when they noticed him, most of them smiled and waved, with the exception of Freya who glared.

"Ah, Mr. Lycoan." Mr. Fazbear greeted as he unlocked the door and walked inside. "How was your first night?"

"It was…okay." Mike answered as he looked at the man.

"I'm glad. I hope to see you do well tonight as well." Walter said. "Did the animatronics give you any trouble?"

"No." Mike answered, not wanting to talk or think about it.

"Good. I glad. It's been great since their upgrades." The man continued.

"I'll bet." Mike said as he smiled and waved at the girls before walking toward the door.

"Bye Mikey" BG said. Mike looked to see that she had changed back to her little kid form and was waving at him with a smile. He smiled and waved back before walking out the door.

*ten minute time skip*

After about ten minutes of walking, Mike suddenly heard a honking noise coming from behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see a green muscle car with black racing stripes rolling up next to him, then stopped beside him.

The passenger window rolled down, revealing a teenage girl about his age with auburn hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a blue shirt over a white dress shirt and a black skirt.

In the driver's seat was a teenage boy who looked to be a year older than the girl, he had onyx black hair that went down to his neck, wearing a black t-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

In the back seat was another teenage boy who looked to be the same age as the girl, with messy brown hair and the same emerald green eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt that was covered by a green jacket with two white rings on the right arm, a white '10' on the left side inside a black circle over a white line that went from shoulder to the bottom of the jacket, blue jeans and a strange green watch on his left wrist.

"Hey Mike, what're you doing up so early?" the boy in green greeted.

"Just walking home from my new job, Ben." Mike responded with a smile.

"You got a job?" the black haired teen asked.

"Most of us need to get a job at some point, we can't all make money by dealing in alien weapons, Kevin." The girl said sternly to the now named Kevin.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Mike asked.

"Nothing much, just taking Gwen and Tennyson to school, then I figured I head back to my garage and work on my car." Kevin answered casually.

"What about you?" Gwen asked.

"I already said I was walking home from work, Gwen." Mike responded with a chuckle.

"Right, so why don't you hop in and Kevin will give you a ride after he drops us off." Gwen offered kindly.

Mike couldn't help but smile at his friends' offer. "As long as it's okay with Kevin."

Kevin opened his mouth, but was quickly silenced by a glare from Gwen. "Sure, hop in Lycoan." Kevin sighed in defeat.

"Thank you." Mike said with a smirk before he got in the back seat next to Ben.

"So, where you working?" Kevin asked as he looked at Mike in the rearview mirror.

"At Freya Fazbear's Pizza, I'm the new Night Guard." The aura warrior said simply.

"Isn't that the place where the robots come to life at night and _kill_ the Night Guards?" Ben asked in mock horror.

"It was…until you destroyed it five years ago as Way Big, along with most of the town." Mike said with a smirk.

"Wait…if it was destroyed, then how'd the owner get the money to rebuild it?" Gwen asked in confusion.

Mike went on to explain how Mr. Fazbear had won the lottery, and used that and the insurance money to, not only rebuild the pizzeria, but also get brand new animatronics with actual artificial intelligence.

"So the robots can think for themselves?" Kevin questioned, not fully believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, and that actually brings me to something else." Mike said.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

Mike took a deep breath before he broke the ice. "I need a favor, could you guys come to the restaurant tonight? During my shift?"

Ben and Gwen looked at him in confusion while Kevin looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Sure, why?" Gwen asked.

Mike looked at them with a determined expression. "I promised one of the animatronics that I had a friend who could fix her." Then he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I also might've…possibly…revealed my powers to them…and let some stuff about aliens slip out."

The silence that followed was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"You. Did. WHAT?!" Gwen shouted.

"Look, I wasn't really thinking when I did and with the changes they go through during my shift-"Mike tried to explain until Ben interrupted him.

"Changes?"

"It's hard to explain, but you'll see what I mean tonight." Mike said quickly. "And besides, it's not like they're gonna tell anybody, nobody over the age of ten will believe them."

That was a hard point to argue.

"Don't worry Mike, we'll be there." Ben reassured his friend as the car rolled up to Bellwood High School.

"Thanks Ben, see you tonight." Mike said as they shared a fist bump before Ben walked into the school.

Kevin them put his car into gear before driving off again, Mike sat there in the back seat and sighed. "Alright Gwen, let me have it."

"What?" she questioned in confusion.

"The whole 'how could you let our secret slip' lecture, now's your chance, let me have it." Mike explained, waiting for her to yell at him.

"I'm not going to yell at you Mike, it _was_ just an accident." Gwen explained.

"How come you're not so nice to me when I mess up?" Kevin asked, finding it hard to believe the way Gwen just forgave Mike like that.

"Because your screw-up's usually end up with us getting shot at." Gwen countered.

"Oh come on, name _one_ time." Kevin challenged.

"Argit" Mike and Gwen said in unison.

"Okay, yeah." Kevin moaned in defeat.

*time skip, Pizzeria.*

The pizzeria closes at 9, all the families had left and the staff and animatronics were left to clean the place up. By 10, the staff had all left as well, leaving just the animatronics.

"Just one more hour before Mikey comes back." BG said, sitting on the main stage with the other animatronics, so they could chat and hang out.

"Should we try to scare him again tonight?" TB giggled.

"nah. If we scare him too much he might quit." Mangle countered.

"That may have already happened." TF said sadly.

"WHAT?!" most of them shrieked.

"Freya said that she'd kill him if he didn't explain himself tonight." TF explained.

"Freya!" the majority of the animatronics whined.

"Don't start." Freya growled. "We don't know if he's a danger to this place or the people who come here. We already know he has as a record and we have no idea what his powers can do."

"We know that." Chica said with a glare.

"Doesn't mean you have to threaten him." TC pouted.

"Actually half of that might be my fault." Foxy suddenly said. Causing all eyes to fall on her. "I told him that if he hurt you guys or the kids, then he'd pay."

"Nice going." Mangle huffed at her sister.

"I really hope he comes back." Said Maria. "He was really nice."

"And funny." BG added.

"And fun to tease." TB said, Bonnie nodding in agreement, making a few of them giggle. Freya just glared as they kept talking about Mike.

" _I don't care if he is nice and kind and all that shit."_ She thought. _"If he's a danger to us or the kids. He either leaves voluntarily, or by force!"_

*55 minutes later*

Mike had arrived at the pizzeria earlier than he was supposed to, thanks to the fact that Ben, Gwen and Kevin picked him up and gave him a ride. They were there 5 minutes before eleven, and Mike was currently using a set of keys he was given to unlock the door.

"Alright, guys follow me." Mike whispered as he led his friends to his office, on the way he quickly explained what he does for his job. Then how Freya was going to come in and demand the truth from him, and they entered his office just as it hit 11:01 pm.

"Hello~" sang a voice. The four teens looked up to see BG in her night form standing in front of Mike's desk with a smile.

"Oh…hey Balloon Girl." Mike replied with a wave.

"Just call me BG." BG said.

"Okay then." Mike agreed before he remembered his friends were in the room with them. He looked back at them, and nearly laughed at seeing the looks on their faces. Ben and Kevin's jaws hit the floor and their eyes were as big as dinner plates, Gwen stood there looking at them in annoyance.

"I'm really glad you came back." BG said, continuing to stand in front of Mike's desk.

"Yeah, so am I." the aura warrior said as he walked over to her. "So, how was everything today?"

"The usual." BG said as she sat on the desk. "I gave kids balloons, said hi to customers, smiled and waved. Nothing out of the ordinary. Who are your friends?"

"That's Ben, his cousin Gwen, and Kevin." Mike answered, pointing to each of his friends before he saw BG's smile turn sad. "Something wrong?"

"Freya sent me to retrieve." The animatronic girl answered as she hoped off the desk. "She wants you to answer her questions."

"Why didn't she come get him herself?" Gwen asked, slapping the two boys back to reality.

"She and everyone else are waiting for him at the main stage." BG explained as she walked out the door. "And she'll want to see you three too, come on."

"Let's go guys." Mike said as they followed BG.

*Main stage.*

The five walked to the main stage area to see that every animatronic had come to hear Mike's explanation, but each of them had a look of surprise at seeing the three extra people, all except Freya, she was practically fuming when she stomped up to Mike.

"Alright! I don't know who you think you are, but you can _not_ bring other people in here whenever you damn well please!" she ranted as she poked Mike in the chest, he didn't even flinch as he just stared at them all while Freya growled at him. "Are you listening to me?!"

"I heard every word Freya. Now back off, sit down, and shut up." He said in a calm voice, every animatronic in the room just stared at him with wide eyes and slack jaws, shocked that he would just up and talk to Freya like that. Freya herself stared before the shock wore off and was replaced with rage.

"Any last words before I tear you and your friends to shreds?!" Freya growled, making Ben, Gwen and Kevin frown in anger.

"Just four." He said with a smirk. "Guys, its Hero Time!"

Suddenly a flash of green light erupted from behind Mike, causing the animatronics to cover their eyes as the Omnitrix changed Ben's form at the molecular level. His soft, pale skin began to darken in color and harden in texture until it was a durable, silicon exoskeleton that was solid all the way through his body, only interrupted by his blood veins as they solidified into pink, crystal-like tubes that ran throughout his entire body, popping out of chest, back, and head; his fingers cracked and grounded as they were replaced by hard crystals while his toes fused together into a single digit. His eyes twitched violently until they suddenly popped together into a single eye as his jaw jutted outwards and hardened into a hard, crystal structure. The Omnitrix appeared on the center of his chest, completing the transformation **"Chromastone!"** the Crystalsapien announced.

Kevin took this as the opportunity to absorb something, he looked around and found a stainless steel chair, and he quickly touched it and focused, imagining the material being absorbed into him, becoming him. Soon his entire body was covered in a thick layer of hard metal. He let go of the chair and held up his fists.

Gwen quickly concentrated on the energy flowing throughout her body, focusing it into a single point, allowing it to take form around her hands, completely covering them both in a sphere of glowing, pink energy.

Seeing the shocked look on Freya's face, Mike leaned in a little closer to her face, and said with a small, sadistic smirk. "Mine are bigger than yours." The bear animatronic took a step back, then fell on her butt as she backed up in fear. Mike saw this and gestured for his friends to back down, he then walked over to Freya and crouched down. "Look, if you won't hurt me, my friends won't hurt you. I brought them here because they can help explain what you want me to say. So please, stop being mean and listen, okay?" Freya looked at him, took a deep breath to calm her nerves and nodded.

Mike smiled before looking at the rest of his robotic friends. "Alright girls, these are my friends, Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen, and Kevin Levin, I guess you all have questions? So…who's first?"

"How did that Kevin guy do that?" Chica asked.

"Well, that's because I'm not human…well…let me rephrase that…at least fully human." Kevin stopped for a second to figure out what to say. "You see, my dad was an alien."

The eyes of every animatronic widened as obvious shock became evident on their faces. Some of them had their jaws hanging down from hearing this surprising information.

"You see, I'm half Osmosian, their species that can absorb matter and energy." The dark haired teen explained.

"That would explain how you absorbed the metal over your entire body. Cool." TB commented.

Maria turned her attention to Gwen and asked. "So what are your powers Gwen?"

Gwen turned to the tall marionette with a smile. "Well, like Kevin, Ben and I both have an alien bloodline. We're both one quarter Anodite. They're a race that is comprised of, and have the power to control life energy called Mana."

"Life energy?" Mangle asked.

Gwen held up her right fist and showed them the pink energy sphere that surrounded it. "Yeah, it's basically the living energy inside all organic life forms."

The animatronics then focused their attention on Ben.

"So if your part…Anodite too…does that mean you have abilities like her?" TF asked.

"Not exactly." Chromastone said as he tapped the symbol on his chest, reverting back to his human form in a flash of green light. "Even though I'm part Anodite, I don't get my powers from my bloodline like Gwen and Kevin do." Ben stopped as he pulled up his sleeve and held up his arm. "I get my powers from this." He added as he pointed to the Omnitrix, strapped around his left wrist.

The animatronics looked at the watch, they saw a green and black wristwatch with a circular sharp green hourglass face. They looked on with clueless expressions.

"A wristwatch?" Foxy questioned with a raised brow.

"Not exactly," Ben grinned. "It's called the Omnitrix. It has the DNA of aliens in it, and it can allow me to transform into any one of those aliens in just a second, that one you just saw; Chromastone, was one in a set of ten that I currently have access to."

Suddenly the faces of every animatronic showed absolute shock and amazement, while the four teens were trying their best not to laugh at their dumbfounded expressions.

"Where did you get that thing?" Freya asked, finally finding the courage to say…anything.

Half an hour went by as Ben told his story about when he first found the Omnitrix when he was ten and used it to be a hero for his summer road trip. He then told them of their victories against Vilgax, the Forever Knights, and most recently, some of his fights against the DNAliens and the Highbreed. Every so often, Gwen, Mike and Kevin would add in certain details that Ben forgot to mention.

"From some of your more recent adventures, it sounds like you guys are preparing for a war." BG commented.

"We are." Mike said. Making the animatronics blink.

"What?" TF questioned.

"We are preparing for a war." Mike repeated. "I either, won't be able to come to work, or these guys will come and get me."

"I'm going too."

Everyone turned their attention to Freya with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Mike questioned in surprise.

"I'm going to come with you, I want to protect my family, even if it costs me my life." The bear animatronic explained in a determined tone.

"I'm coming too." Foxy said. "You might need another ally with combat experience."

"Count me in." Maria added. "I think my special skill could come in handy." She demonstrated by stretching her arm towards Kevin and giving him a light punch in the shoulder.

Mike looked at the three animatronics in shock, but that was coon cut short as he felt someone tapping his shoulder, he turned to see Bonnie, who looked at him with determined eyes, she pointed between herself and the Night Guard, then at Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Mike was confused at first, but soon got the message. "You wanna come with us too?" the purple rabbit nodded.

"What about the rest of you?" Gwen asked, curious to see what the other animatronics were going to say.

"I think I can speak for the rest of us when I say, we're gonna stay here." TC answered before adding. "Someone's gotta cover for Mike and the others while their fighting in a war."

"Well, we're happy to have the help." Ben said with a smile.

"But, if we're gonna fight together, we might want to get to know each other." Gwen commented.

"Good idea, Gwen." Mike praised. "If you need me, I'll be in my office."

"You mean you're not staying?" Chica asked with a frown.

"Don't want to sound rude or selfish, but as much as I'd love to; I still have to do my job." Mike replied sadly, and with that he walked off, leaving his friends, old and new, to bond.

 **Mechazard: alright guys, Ben, Gwen and Kevin have officially entered the story, and revealed their secrets to the animatronics, as always, fav, follow, and review, and I'll see ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 8 aliens and animatronics

**Lycoan wolf entity: what's up guys! It's the former Mechazard01 here with a new screen name, and a new chapter for my 'Before he was a hero' story, now, about my last update. You guys aren't gonna believe this shit, I ordered a new keyboard, and it works for the most part…the stupid thing just won't type…I'll give you guys a second to laugh that off.**

 ***readers laugh***

 **Lycoan wolf entity: anyways, I won't keep you guys waiting any longer, now for my new intro…LET'S GET IT ON!**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" _ **Goldie"**_

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.)*

" **Aliens"**

Mike smiled as Freya looked up at the camera, knowing he was watching. Even though she was hostile in doing it, she truly wanted to keep the other animatronics safe. Mike remembered the glare she gave him before, he had to respect the seriousness in her eyes, but it wasn't there this time; this time, she was staring at him in curiosity. "Wonder if they ever get lonely?" Mike questioned to himself. Then he remembered what BG said. How they all wondered what the outside was like, and how Mr. Fazbear refused to let them go outside. He felt a headache coming on with all the questions he was asking and just sat there in silence. The last two days had been taking a toll on his mind, he just wanted a little time away from it all. Still, he couldn't help but smile at all the new friends he made. A small chuckle escaped his lips when he realized that he now had more than three friends. "Maybe I'll pay them a visit this time." He said just before a golden figure entered his body. Mike paused for a second, thinking he felt something, but shrugged it off.

With that, the young Lycoan stood up and walked out of the room. He wondered who he should visit first as he walked through the hallway. He closed his eyes and cupped his chin in thought for a moment as he walked, not realizing that someone else was there before he bumped into them. "Oof. Sorry about that…" he started before opening his eyes and seeing that the person didn't have a head. Mike yelped and fell on his butt before sliding back a bit in panic.

"You actually screamed this time!" came Mangle's voice, as another laughed alongside it. Mike was looking around in shock before he stopped and noticed it was Mangle's body in front of him, Kevin came around the corner with her head in his arms. Mike glared at the two as Kevin put Mangle's head back on her shoulders while they both laughed then looked down at the aura warrior. "Sorry. We were coming to see you, but then we saw you weren't paying attention when you were walking, then Kevin came up with the idea and it was just too good to resist."

"Jeez you two!" Mike snapped as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Mangle apologized before hugging him. Mike couldn't help but hug back, not thinking or caring about which form she was in. Which caused her to let out a sigh of content. Mike then looked up at her while she smiled down at him, the lower half of his face in her cleavage.

"A little forward, aren't we Lycoan?" Kevin said with a smirk. Mike practically flew back before hitting a wall, his eyes as big as coins as his goggles nearly slipped off his head. Kevin and Mangle chuckled at his reaction. "So funny." Mangle said as she walked towards the Night Guard. He just stared up at her while trying to get his breathing back under control.

"S…sof…soft." Mike managed to say as he slid down to sit on the floor.

"Mike's got a girlfriend. Mike's got a girlfriend." Kevin taunted with a laugh, seeing the red on his friends' face. Before the two of them walked over and sat down next to him with gentle smiles.

"I do not!" Mike shouted as he looked at them. "I just had my face in…you know!" he added causing the duo to give him toothy grins.

"You are too easy to tease." Mangle said. Making Mike groan. "Come on. Let's go see the others."

"Alright." Mike sighed as he stood up, followed by Mangle, then Kevin before they turned and walked down the hallway, before Mangle turned to the Night Guard.

"So…you think I'm soft?" she asked with a grin, making the half Osmosian snicker as Mike blushed once again.

"Please stop doing that." The aura warrior whined, making Kevin and Mangle laugh.

*Pirate's Cove*

Foxy stood on the deck of her ship, making sure everything was in perfect condition so as to not be a danger to the customers and staff. She was making a final inspection and mentally checking things off in her head.

"Let's see…mast in good condition: check." She said as she put a check mark on her to do list. "Sails: check, deck: check, cabin: check, cabin's interior and supplies: check. Alright, everything's been accounted for."

"Now there's a pirate that knows how to take care of her ship." Foxy turned to see Ben on deck, smiling.

"Hey, you're Ben, right?" the fox animatronic asked as she walked over to him.

"Yar, and ye be Captain Foxy the pirate." The bearer of the Omnitrix said, doing his best impression of a pirate as he said her name, causing both of them to chuckle. "I remember coming to this place when I was a kid with my Grandpa Max, I remember liking Pirate's Cove the most, besides the games of course." He added, dropping the pirate act.

"I'll bet." Foxy said with a smile before she walked towards her cabin. "Be right back." She added as she walked inside the ship. Ben waited for a couple of minutes before the door suddenly flew open and a sword came flying towards him "Catch!" Foxy shouted, the teen hero barely had time to register what was happening before he grabbed the sword, and even less time than that to block a strike from Foxy.

"What are you doing?!" Ben yelled in surprise.

"Making sure you're not soft!" she said with a grin as she jumped back and got her sword ready. Ben only smirked before he activated the Omnitrix and cycled through his transformations, before he stopped and grinned at his pick.

"alright, since you need to cool off, let's see how you handle Big Chill!" he shouted before slapping the watch, bathing himself in a flash of green light as Ben felt his flesh become slightly squishy and more stretchable, glancing as he turned a dark green in color, parts of his hips, shoulders, wrists and knees turning black. Large red and yellow thorns ripped out of his shoulders and arms as he grew taller and taller, his hands turned into green claws and his feet merged into one. His entire skeleton seemed to vanish completely to be replaced by something like the stem of a plant. He felt his head become engulfed in vines as his ebbing skull became pointed and brightly colored. The vines suddenly became one, merging and revealing his now red and yellow spiked head as the Omnitrix appeared in the center of his chest, finishing the transformation **"Swampfire!"** the Methanosian announced in a nasally voice.

The plantlike alien then looked himself over "aw man." He groaned in disappointment, then looked at Foxy, who seemed to be holding her breath. "Oh come on! I don't smell _that_ bad. And you don't even have lungs!" Swampfire shouted in frustration.

"Sorry, but you do stink." Foxy said before she brought up her sword, Swampfire doing the same before the two of them began trading blows. "You have to be quicker than that!" Foxy said before she tripped the Methanosian, causing him to fall backwards before she caught him by his hand. Swampfire looked up to see the red fox pointing her blade at him with her free hand, grinning. "I win. Care for a rematch?" the transformed Ben smirked before the two of them fought again. He found himself on his face three minutes later before the Omnitrix timed out, bringing the human back into the world as Foxy placed her boot on his back, keeping him held down. "I win again!"

"Darn it!" Ben grumbled as he released his sword. "You're lucky I was going easy on you."

"What do you mean?" Foxy asked as she placed the swords back into her sash and taking her foot off his back.

"Swampfire has the ability to make fireballs and control plants, and he also has the ability to regenerate." Ben said as he stood up. "If we actually fought with _real_ swords, you'd be the only one with any damage."

"Is that a challenge?" the pirate animatronic questioned with narrowed eyes.

"No, no." the bearer of the alien watch said quickly as he held up his hands in the surrender position. "I'm just saying, it wouldn't be a fair fight for either of us, with you being more experienced with swords, and me more experienced in fighting aliens."

"Yeah, I guess." Foxy said, causing the teen to smile and lower his hands.

"You wanna go find the others?" Ben asked.

"Sure."

*with Gwen, Bonnie and TB*

"So, you have no idea why Bonnie can't talk?" Gwen asked curiously, the bunny duo had told her, as best as they could, why Bonnie can't speak.

"Yeah, Mr. Fazbear hired a professional once, but even he couldn't figure it out; I'm glad he didn't find anything about our night forms though." TB said with a bit of relief at the end, Bonnie nodding in agreement.

"What about the guy who made you?" the Tennyson girl asked.

"He didn't answer." TB said simply.

The redhead looked down at the floor for a second, before she suddenly snapped her head back up with a smile. "Hold on." She said before looking into Ben's backpack for a second and taking out a writing pad and a pencil, knowing her cousin wouldn't mind her using them. "Here Bonnie, this way you can communicate with us."

The purple rabbit looked at the writing utensils blankly, as did her sister, then at each other, being the only one who could actually speak, TB said what they were both thinking. "I can't believe we didn't think of that."

Gwen had to suppress a giggle as Bonnie took the pad and pencil, she watched as the bunny animatronic wrote a few words on the paper, then showed her the words.

 _Thank you Gwen, I appreciate it._

"Glad I could help Bonnie." The Anodite hybrid replied with a smile.

The bunny then flipped the page and wrote another message. _Mike said he had a friend who could possibly fix me, did he mean one of you?_

"I don't know Bonnie, you'd have to ask Mike." Gwen replied, Bonnie nodded before getting up and walking off with a smile and her new form of communication in hand.

*back with Mike, Kevin and Mangle*

The two boys followed Mangle around the Pizzeria, Mike having his head down, still a little embarrassed from their teasing. He kept staring at the floor as he and Kevin followed the white fox before she stopped and Mike bumped into her.

"Huh?" the aura warrior questioned when he looked up at Mangle to see her looking at him over her shoulder with a grin. Mike gulped before he nervously asked. "Something up Mangle?"

"I wanna play a game."

"A…a game?" Mike asked, not really liking the way she said that.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." She said before removing his goggles.

"Well, you two have fun, I'm gonna go find one of the other's to hang out with." Kevin said with a smirk.

"You're not gonna play?" Mike asked with a pleading look that screamed 'HELP!'

"Nah, besides…Gwen said we needed to get to know each other, and I've already gotten to know Mangle." Kevin replied with a shrug.

"Okay, see ya." Mangle said cheerily before she put the goggles on her forehead and reached behind her back, removing her tail.

"So, the rules of the game are simple." She started before placing her tail over Mike's eyes and having it wrap around them, tight enough so that it wouldn't fall off. "My tail will blind you, and you have to blindly search for me. If you find me in one hour or less, you win. If you don't, I win. Good luck!" he heard her say before her footsteps got farther and farther away.

"So, I'm blinded by a tail, forced into a game of 'blindly look for Mangle' and I," he paused and tried to rip the appendage off his face. "Can't get this thing off." Mike grunted as he felt the tail wrap tighter around his eyes. He then closed his eyes and began to focus, soon he felt a small pulse escape his body, and he could then feel his surroundings, giving him a good idea of where he was.

" _My range isn't as wide as it usually is; must be the tail."_ he thought to himself before shutting off his 'Aura Vision' and taking a few steps forward. "This is gonna be a long night." He said before walking into a wall. "Oops. Not that way."

*Three wall collision's later*

Mike was still looking for Mangle to the best of his abilities while still being blinded by her tail. "Where is she?" he said as he felt around the air, trying not to run into another wall or something. He kept this up for a minute before he heard a giggle in front of him.

"Looking for someone?" Mangle said seductively. He ignored the way she said it and sped up his footwork as he headed in the direction of the voice.

"Yeah, actually." He said as he kept going before he fell over a chair. "Shit!" he shouted as he fell to the floor, Mangle's laughter filled the air as he got up and whipped his head around in annoyance. "Mangle!" he yelled before he began looking for her again. "I'm gonna find you!"

"Oh no you're not~" the white fox sang as she ran off. Mike trying to follow while keeping his hands stretched out, only to grab nothing but air. He growled in frustration before sighing and sitting down.

" _Okay Mike."_ He thought _"I can't use my eyes or my Aura Vision, and she's just gonna play that card again, if not the entire time I'm blinded. How can I catch her?"_ the Night Guard just sat there for a few moments before he heard the faint sound of guitars being played. _"Maybe the Bonnies' can help?"_ Mike thought as he stood up and walked a few steps before falling in pain after a table corner hit him in the thigh.

*A few pain filled moments later*

Mike walked, if you could call it that, towards the sound of guitars being played by both Toy Bonnie and Gwen.

"Hey Mike!" TB called as she ran her finger across the stings. "What's up?"

"I'm looking for Mangle." Mike said as he felt around for a chair or something to sit down in.

"She wanted to play that blindfold game?" TB asked as both she and Gwen stopped playing and walked over to the blinded warrior.

"Blindfold game?" Gwen questioned.

"Apparently she blinds you with her tail and runs off, if you catch her in an hour you win." Mike answered, his voice dripping with sarcastic enthusiasm.

The Anodite hybrid turned to the blue bunny "has she played it with you girls too?"

"Yeah." TB answered. "She loves to blind us and watch us run into everything. She make you run into anything yet?"

"A chair." He said before sighing. "Everything else was my fault."

"Have you tried using your Aura Vision yet?" the red head asked.

"Yeah, but I think her tail is messing with my range." Mike said as he cupped his chin.

"Aura Vision? What's that?" the blue animatronic asked curiously.

"it's like a sixth sense I have, it allows me to see without using my eyes by sending out a small pulse of my aura, kind of like how bats use echo location to find their way around stuff." Mike explained as best as he could.

"Oh." TB said. "Well if you can't see or use your Aura Vision, listen."

"Yeah, I mean this place must get pretty quiet at night." Gwen added with a nod. "It's better than just flailing your arms around to try and find her."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Mike said in realization as he stood up. "Thanks TB. Thanks Gwen. Uh...where are you?" he questioned before he felt TB hug him and Gwen pat his shoulder. Mike hugged the bunny back before he took off in the opposite direction, listening for Mangle.

"Oh, Mike!" Toy Bonnie suddenly said, causing the teen to stop and turn around. "Bonnie took off earlier to look for you."

"Thanks TB, I'll keep an eye-err ear out for her." Mike called back before walking off once more.

*with Kevin*

The half Osmosian wondered the building, trying to find at least one of the animatronics to hang out with, he actually had plans for the night, to work on his car. But if Gwen wanted him to stay here so he could get to know the new animatronic allies, who was he to say no. Especially after the whole incident with Michael Morningstar, the first time around.

Kevin kept walking, somehow, finding himself back at the security office, where he heard someone attempting to play a guitar _"don't the bunny girls play guitars?"_ he thought before taking a look into the room, finding not a blue or purple bunny, but a yellow chicken, trying to play the instrument in question.

"Come on… stupid." Chica said in frustration.

"Playing an instrument isn't something you can perfect overnight, you know." Kevin said, startling the chicken animatronic as she fumbled with the instrument for a second.

"Oh, hey Kevin."

"Hey, remind me, are you Chica or Toy Chica? Sometimes it's hard to tell you two apart." Kevin asked in confusion.

"I'm Chica, the other one is TC." She confirmed "besides, I figured that learning how to play a new instrument would be easier than trying to make a pizza with hands covered in feathers."

That statement confused the Plumber, why would she make a comparison like that? Unless… "Chica, do you want to learn how to cook?" Chica froze at his question, her nervousness was evident as she began to fidget with her fingers. "If you wanna cook, then why not ask Mr. Fazbear if you can work in the kitchen?"

"Well, it's not just me, it's TC too, but we already know how to cook, and we tried once." She answered as she stopped fidgeting. "During the night one time, we tried to make a pizza, but we messed up. The dough got stuck in our feathers, and some of our feathers got stuck in the dough. Also there was… well, let's just say it all ended in a mess, and Mr. Fazbear told us not to try anymore after that."

"Oh" Kevin said.

"Still, it didn't stop us from wanting to try again." Chica added. They were both silent for a few moments before Kevin smiled.

"I think I have an idea."

*In the kitchen*

TC was looking around inside the kitchen with a look of envy in her eyes. She remembered watching all the pizza cooks twirling the dough in the air and having fun doing it every time she came in to take a pizza to a customer. She just kept on staring, longing for the opportunity, no, the ability to make a pizza before she heard someone come into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Kevin. Hey Chica." TC greeted as they walked in.

"Hey TC." Chica said with a big grin, while Kevin had what looked to be a pair of grey metal gloves in his hands.

"What's with you two?" TC asked before seeing Chica's arms were covered by an identical pair of grey metal gloves. "And what are those?"

"Ask Kevin," Chica said. "I'm gonna start making a pizza."

"Did you already forget what happened last time?" TC asked. "It took us forever to get the dough out of our feathers."

"That's why you and I will be wearing these." Chica said as she brought up her gloved arms.

"Pyronite gloves, completely fireproof and heat resistant, kinda expected considering they were made for an alien species practically made of fire, best part is, they come in one size fits all." Kevin explained as he walked towards TC "hold out your arms."

"Wait!" TC said, stopping them both. "What will Mr. Fazbear say?"

"I'm not gonna tell him." Kevin said with a shrug. "Are either of you two gonna tell him?" TC only looked at the gloves as Kevin held them out to her.

"TC." Chica suddenly said. "We've always wanted to try again, and now we've been given a chance." If you payed close enough attention, you could slowly see a shine come to TC's eyes as she held out her hand.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" she said excitedly.

*back with Mike, around the same time*

The Night Guard was slowly getting sick of Mangle's game. She would quickly run by him and taunt him with how much time he had left before dashing off, leaving him in the quiet. He was starting to get annoyed as he sighed and leaned against a nearby wall.

"How the hell do I catch her?" he asked, hoping an answer would come to him.

"Catch who?" he heard Ben ask as he and another walked up to him.

"Wait, that's Mangle's tail. She playing that game again?" BG asked, revealing herself as the second person, Ben rose an eyebrow at her question, but soon pieced it together.

"Yep. And I've got maybe half an hour left to find her." Mike answered. "She keeps running past me and taunting me with how much time I have left."

"It's her favorite game." BG said as she leaned against the wall next to him. "It's been a while since she played it with any of us."

"Did any of you win?" Ben asked.

"Nope, we all lost." BG said.

"Crap." Mike groaned.

"Don't give up Mike." She said. "You said that you have half an hour left."

"Actually it's a little less." Mangle said from down the hall before disappearing as Mike ran towards where he heard her voice.

"HOLD STILL!" he yelled, his annoyance at the game slowly turning into anger as he heard Mangle laugh.

"Don't just stand there Mike!" Ben said.

"Ben's right, after her!" BG added.

"Right!" Mike said before running head first into a wall. "Not that way!"

*20 minutes later*

Mike was stomping his foot in frustration. Mangle was laughing after telling him he had five minutes left before disappearing again. The Aura warrior groaned "this is so irritating! I bet I've been walking in circles!" he looked ready to just scream and run off in a blind sprint to find the white fox.

"Calm down." Whispered a voice. Mike froze as it continued to speak in his head. "You won't find her if you stand here and turn into the 'red rampage' again."

" _What the hell?"_ Mike thought.

"Listen to me. I'll help you." __The voice continued.

"How?" Mike asked skeptically.

"Jog forward." The voice said simply.

"Forward?" Mike questioned flatly before an image of an angry golden Freya flashed through his mind.

"MOVE IT!" __she yelled, making the teen clutch his head.

"Alright already!" Mike relented as he began jogging.

"And stop talking." The golden bear's voice said in frustration. "You sound crazy, talking to yourself." Mike looked ready to argue as he moved, only for another image of the Gold Freya flashed though his mind once again. This time with her arms crossed, telling him to move and not talk back. "Now take a right." He followed her orders as she gave them out. "STOP!" the golden one shouted in his head. He winced as he slowed to a stop.

" _Now what does she want?"_ he thought before an image of the bear appeared in his mind again. It showed her standing still before she twisted her body to her left, then sticking out her right arm and reaching out. _"Wha?"_

"When I say now, do what I just showed you." She said. Mike didn't fully understand, but he also didn't want to argue. He held still for a few seconds before he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching from behind. "Wait for it…wait for it…NOW!" with that, Mike copied her actions, and felt his hand touch something soft.

"EEP!" he heard a yelp before Mangle's tail fell from his eyes, revealing Mangle there with Mike's hand…on her breast.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he retracted his hand and backed away, causing him to trip over himself and fall backwards. He began to quickly sputter out apologies and such, throwing in a few 'please don't kill me!' before he felt her hand on his shoulder. He gulped before slowly staring up at her as she looked down at him. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" he said before she placed her finger on his lips, silencing him as she closed her eyes.

"1.05 seconds left." She said before looking at him. "We'll…call it your prize for winning." Mangle said before she patted his head, put his goggle's back on his forehead, and walked off. Mike just stood there for a moment as he watched her leave, then looked down at his hand. Even though she was an animatronic, he had felt his hand sink into her synthetic flesh and fur. His face turned a bright shade of red as a trail of red liquid spilt from his nose.

"Nice catch" said the voice from earlier, snapping the boy back to reality. Mike shook his head furiously before running off to the men's restroom. As he entered he went straight to the sink, trying to stop the bloody nose he had gotten.

"Geez" he moaned as he stuffed a wad of toilet paper into his nose, not seeing the bear staring at him in the mirror before he looked at the mirror and it disappeared.


	10. Chapter 9 More than just a Night Guard

**Lycoan Wolf Entity: what's up everybody! I'm back and with a BRAND-NEW COMPUTER! And my birthday was a few days ago, depending on when I posted this chapter. Either way I still have my old computer. And I'm not gonna say anything that will jinx my new one. The universe can hear us people, don't piss it off. Anyways…I've kept you guys from the story long enough, so without further ado…let's get started.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

'Goldie speech'

 _Bonnie's notes_

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.) *

Mike had finished washing the blood from his nose off his face and hands, now with a wad of toilet paper in his nose, the young Night Guard was sitting in his office, wondering who or what that golden Fazbear was. 'for the record, I'm technically a ghost'

Mike blinked in confusion, then he realized who the voice in his head was "so, you're still there?"

'of course, I am.' The golden bear said.

"Well, can I at least get the name of the voice in my head?" the aura warrior asked.

There was a pause before she answered 'my name is Goldie.'

Mike smiled at this "it's nice to meet you Goldie. But I still have some questions."

'not yet Mike.' Goldie suddenly interrupted. 'just know that I'm not like that Ghostfreak you met before, I'm on your side and... I'm glad I've met you.'

"glad you met me?" Mike asked in confusion, then sighed when she didn't answer and sat back in his chair.

'one more thing.' She suddenly said. 'don't tell anyone we've been talking. They might throw you in the nuthouse.' Mike listened before nodding, then heard footsteps coming towards his office, he looked up to see Bonnie standing in the doorway with her new notebook and pencil.

The purple bunny smiled at him before she wrote something down on the page before showing the teenage Night Guard _hey Mike._ She wrote and waved after.

"hey Bonnie, let me guess; the notebook is so you can talk to us?" he asked with a smile.

Bonnie nodded and walked over to the teen before taking a seat in his lap, then wrote another thing down in her notebook before showing it to the teen _yeah, it was Gwen's idea. So how was your day?_

"not much to say, mainly just slept all day; I mean I do work at night." He said with a shrug before smiling once more. "what about you?"

Bonnie's smile disappeared and was slowly replaced with a scowl while she wrote into her notebook again, but since she was sitting in his lap Mike only needed to look at her lap to see what she wrote. _well, today, there was an incident involving an…impatient customer, he was here with his wife and son. I was their waitress and while his family was gone he got a bit…touchy when I asked him to stop he started saying some weird stuff to me._

Mike scowled at what he read as she turned to the next page, and began writing once again.

 _So, I had to make him wait and tell Mr. Fazbear that I was being harassed. So, Mr. Fazbear went over to him and asked him to leave if he didn't stop._ Bonnie's scowl deepened a bit as she continued to write. _It didn't really make him any happier, because he didn't stop, and when they asked him to leave, he threatened us that he would come back and break in, then dismantle us. And he would have friends._

Mike's scowl turned into an angry glare as he looked at the page, his eyes glowing a slight crimson red. A guy with a family was being served by his friend, technically harassing her and then threatens to come back and destroy only because he can't keep his hands to himself, and this guy came here with his family! How he had managed to get married AND have a kid was beyond Mike.

"don't worry about that asshole, B." he said, looking Bonnie in the eyes. "I'm pretty sure the guy was full of hot air. Nobody's gonna break in and kill any of you under my watch."

Bonnie looked into his eyes, as far as she could remember, Mike was the first Night Guard that actually treated her, treated ANY of the animatronics like they were people. He was different, he really had the intention to protect them before protecting himself.

"here," Mike said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a disc with a black circle and a sharp green hourglass symbol in the middle before holding it out. "it's a plumber's badge, if you ever need my help just press the center three times and it'll send a distress signal to my phone. I promise you I'll be there in a heartbeat."

Bonnie nodded and took the device before turning the page and writing something down in her notebook once more. _Thank you, Mike; my Night Guard. By the way, you said you had a friend who could fix me, who were you talking about?_

Mike put a hand to his face and groaned in exasperation. "I can't believe I nearly forgot." He then looked at Bonnie "I was talking about one of Ben's transformations; Brainstorm."

Bonnie smiled and nodded before she kissed Mike on the cheek and jumped off his lap, then left the office. After he was sure she was gone, Mike rose an eyebrow and brought up his hand to his cheek. "what did she mean by 'my Night Guard'?"

After a moment of pondering what Bonnie said, Mike shrugged it off and looked at the tablet to have a look around, he scrolled through the cameras until something caught his eye, a small group of people walking up to the front door. "looks like someone's trying to be a tough guy." He said as he brought his spare Plumbers Badge to his mouth, a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

*in the kitchen with Kevin, Chica and TC*

The half Osmosian teen watched as Chica and TC finished making a pizza and put it into the oven. All three of them waited patiently for it to cook, Kevin even told them a bit about the levels of alien tech. Chica and TC looked a little worried that they had screwed up somehow. After an agonizing wait, the timer went off and they opened the oven door to see a small pepperoni pizza.

"did we do it?" TC asked as Chica placed it on a rack to cool for a few moments.

"we did exactly what we've seen the chef's do nearly a million times, so there shouldn't be anything wrong." Chica said.

"only one way to find out." Kevin said. After a few moments of letting it cool, Chica used a pizza cutter and cut it up before Kevin took a slice, then bit into it and chewed before swallowing.

"well?" the feathered duo asked as they stared at him. He didn't say anything before a smile appeared on his face.

"you guys should definitely ask the old man to let you cook." Kevin answered.

"YES!" both Chica's cried out in joy as Kevin finished the slice.

It was at that moment Kevin's pocket began beeping, the half alien dug into his pocket and pulled out his Plumber's badge, then touched the center and brought it up to his face. "what's up?"

*with Ben, TF, BG, Mangle and Foxy*

"ready for this, ye salty dog?!" Foxy called out as she held up her blade and pointed it at Ben, after Ben and Foxy split up to find a some of the others, Ben found BG before they encountered Mike, and saw him with Mangle's tail over his eyes. While Foxy found TF and Mangle, then headed back to Pirate's Cove, meeting up with Ben and BG.

"hang on, I need to change first." Ben said as he put down his sword and activated the Omnitrix, cycling through his different transformations, before grinning at his choice and slapping down the core of the alien device, bathing himself in a flash of green light, allowing the alien watch to do its work as his skin began to crawl as it hardened and smoothed into something like an exoskeleton, yet not at the same time. It turned black as it raced over his body, blue blotches with lighter centers appearing all over him.

His fingers became sharper as they turned into claws, and he could feel his toes melt into two toes as a third claw sprouted from his heel with a loud grinding sound. His teeth fused together into two plates that felt like they could bite through almost anything as his eyes widened and became larger, turning a bright green.

Muscles piled themselves up on his chest and arms, but the most important and noticeable change however, was the itching sensation he got on his back and head. With a sudden, sickly sound, four large wings ripped out of his back, bigger than his entire body. Two large antennae burst out of his head.

The wings and antennae flapped around for a few seconds before gently and silently wrapping around their owner like a cloak. The final piece of the transformation was The Omnitrix in the middle of his chest.

"Big Chill!" the Necrofridgian shouted in a raspy voice as the light died away. "okay, let's go ya crimson sea dog!" Big Chill and Foxy both got into their stances and began circling around the deck waiting for the other to make their move, not knowing what this form could do, Foxy went for broke and lunged at him, the alien quickly focused and commanded every fiber of his body to shift his density, making it so that Foxy went right through him, usually, anybody he used this little trick on was frozen in ice as a side effect, but the transformed teen made it so this didn't happen.

The three side-lined animatronics stared in awe at this new forms abilities "impressive, right?" Big Chill asked smugly. "but then again, I guess this isn't fair so…" he added before his cloak opened, revealing them to be a set of wings. The hero was about to slap the Omnitrix on his chest, until it started beeping, snapping the others out of their trance.

"why's it beeping?" BG asked.

"is it about to explode?!" TF asked in a panicked tone.

Big Chill shot the toy animatronic a confused look "no, it's telling me that I have a call." He said before he tapped the center of the hourglass symbol.

"that thing has a cell phone?" Mangle whispered to TF and BG from the corner of her muzzle.

"hello?" Big Chill asked as he answered the call.

*with Gwen, TB and Maria*

Now with Gwen TB and Maria, the blue bunny was currently teaching the quarter Anodite the basics of how to play a guitar while the tall marionette just watched.

"okay so…like this?" Gwen asked her blue furred instructor as she strummed a few stings.

"that's it, you got the hang of it Gwen." TB praised her new friend.

"yeah, Gwen." Maria added as she gave a small round of applause, until something in Gwen's pocket began beeping.

Gwen put down the guitar before she pulled out her own Plumber's Badge and pressed the center of the hourglass. "what's up?"

*back with Mike*

"Ben, Gwen, Kevin; I need you guys to find the animatronics and get them to Pirate's Cove where it's safe. we're about to have some unwelcome guests." The Aura Warrior informed.

"I'm already at Pirate's Cove with Mangle, TF, BG, and Foxy. I'll make sure they get below so their safe before I meet up with you." Big Chill replied.

"I got the feather heads here in the kitchen, I'll make sure they get to Pirate's Cove." Kevin said through the badge.

"HEY!" Mike heard both Chica and TC exclaim.

"I'm at the main stage with TB and Maria. I'll take them and any others I see along the way to pirate's cove." Gwen reassured her friend.

"thanks guys, after the girls are safe, we'll meet near the front door and take these guys down." The night guard instructed before he turned off the communication function on his badge before pocketing the device. "that just leaves Freya and Bonnie unaccounted for."

'if you're going to look for them, you might want to start by looking behind you.' Goldie suggested in his head. Causing the teen to look over his shoulder, seeing Freya and Bonnie both standing in the doorway of his office.

"we heard what you said from that disc you gave Bonnie," Freya said with a stern glare. "if you think we're going to hide while you guys are fighting people who broke into a building with MY name on the sign, you might have a better chance of getting me to kiss you."

"I'm not gonna convince you two no matter what, am I?" he asked.

"Nope." Freya answered simply.

"Alright, but you are there strictly as backup, understand?" Mike asked with a steely look in his eye.

"Now you list-"

"Understand?!" Mike said once more, interrupting Freya as his eyes glowed red slightly.

Freya was about to speak once more, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing the bear to look over her shoulder at Bonnie, who gave her a serious glare, telling Freya that neither she or Mike was going to tolerate any shit from her.

Freya slumped her shoulders slightly and sighed before looking at the Night Guard once more. "fine."

*at the front door*

The lock on the door clicked, signifying that it was now unlocked before they were gently pushed open as a man stepped inside, the tall, slightly heavyset man walked into the main room with six friends following behind him, carrying various weapons, mostly sledge hammers and crowbars, one carrying a shotgun, two others each carrying a standard handgun, the leader on the other hand was carrying a very high tech looking gun with glowing red energy flowing through it.

"you guys remember the plan?" the leader questioned.

"yeah Bob," one guy said as he hit the center of his free hand with his crowbar. "we mess up the building and the robots."

"right." The now named Bob said with a nod. "but leave the purple slut bunny to me."

"you know," a new voice said, grabbing the men's attention as they looked towards the source of the voice, only to see Mike with a smirk. "I think that if your gonna trash a place, you might wanna make sure that nobody's gonna be here to kick your asses."

At that last comment, the men looked at each other before they began laughing.

"you?!" one guy pointed at Mike in between laughing. "kick…our…asses…alone?!" the man then doubled over laughing.

Mike began laughing as well, causing the group of men to stop laughing.

"and what do you suddenly find so funny?" the leader said in a slightly angry tone.

Mike stopped laughing and quickly recomposed himself. "I find it funny…that you think I'm alone."

Suddenly a flash of green light erupted from behind the group of men, followed by a high pitched playful voice. "Spidermonkey!"

The men whirled around extremely surprised to see a blue furred monkey with four arms, four green eyes and a strange sharp green hourglass symbol on its chest.

Being the first to react, one of Bob's grunts cocked his gun. "what the fuck is that?!" he yelled.

"who says they're your only problems?" another voice questioned, the intruders turned and saw none other than Kevin, completely covered in metal. One of the gun holders had enough of the unexpected guests and fired at the half Osmosian a couple times, the bullets just bouncing off him.

"now that's not nice." Another, this time more feminine voice said as a sphere of pink energy hit the man's hand and knocked the gun out of his grasp, the sudden attack caused the group of criminals to turn and see none other than Gwen with mana in her hands.

Everyone just stared at these three teens and strange monkey, not sure what to do. "fuck it." Bob said before he aimed his gun in Mike's direction, and pulled the trigger, where a red energy bullet hit Mike in the arm. Somehow knocking him backwards where he hit the ground and slid on the floor before his back hit the main stage.

"MIKE!" Spidermonkey, Gwen and Kevin cried. Then looked at the leader.

Kevin looked at the gun and recognized it. "that's level a five Techadon concussive energy blaster, heavily modified to the point where it's now level seven. One shot from that thing can send a guy through solid concrete." He informed his friends.

Spidermonkey suddenly shot a web from his tail, hitting the remaining gun wielders and binding them to a wall, this shocked the other men, to a point where Gwen took the opportunity to knock out two more of them. Kevin then took out two of the last men with a couple good punches to the face.

Freya and Bonnie stood in the nearest hallway, out of sight, until they saw Mike get shot, Bonnie was horrified, but Freya, Freya was seeing the young Night Guard in a whole new light, not only was he ready to keep her and the other animatronics safe, but he even went as far as to get shot for them.

He got shot.

He took a bullet for them.

He took a bullet for her.

Looking back at the fight, she saw the man responsible and became enraged, she stood up straight and let out a loud, unearthly roar as she ran forward and punched the man responsible for hurting Mike so hard, he ended up going through the front door. Breaking the glass and landing in the leftover shards of sharp glass. With a groan, Bob craned his head up to see the angry bear slowly walking toward him.

"nobody…hurts…our Night Guard." Freya said slowly in a very angry tone, as she picked up the largest shard of glass she could find and held it tightly in her hand, causing what looked to be blood to seep onto the makeshift dagger, while her eyes were now shadowed by her hair. "nobody." She added as she rose her arm, the shard now high in the air. "hurts." Freya rose her head, allowing the now terrified man to see her, now psychotically angry looking face. "MY FRIEND!" the bear animatronic roared as she brought down her glass dagger.

"FREYA STOP!"

The Fazbear froze when she heard that voice, a voice she thought was possibly dead, looking behind her she saw none other than not only herself, but Spidermonkey, Gwen and Kevin looking at Mike Lycoan, being supported by Bonnie, with blood coating and dripping from his right forearm.

"don't do this Freya." He pleaded.

"and why the hell not?!" she yelled. "he came here to kill us, and he shot you! Why shouldn't I kill him?!"

"BECAUSE IT WOULD MAKE YOU A MONSTER!" the Night Guard roared. "if you do this, you would be just like him."

"that doesn't make what he did okay." Freya countered.

"I know, you think I can't see that?" Mike deadpanned, gesturing to the blood on the floor. "but that doesn't mean you kill him."

"he's right Freya." Spidermonkey added before transforming back into Ben, supporting his friend's reasoning. "you do this, and you cross a line you won't be able to cross back."

"how are you okay with this?" the bear animatronic gawked.

"we're not. But that doesn't mean we're gonna kill these deadbeats." Kevin said as he began to tie up the thugs.

"a gunshot wound can be healed, but death is permanent." Gwen added as she aided the half Osmosian.

Freya didn't have a counter for that last one, so she stayed silent, lost in thought, she really had fully intended on killing the man who shot Mike. She wanted to make him pay for his actions, for hurting her friend.

Then she blinked.

Her friend? When had she considered Mike to be a friend? She thought he was just like any other Night Guard, like any other man.

But then he got shot.

When she saw that, this immense rage filled her entire being, all because of one person.

Mike.

Freya just couldn't understand why he was so adamant on protecting her and the other animatronics. Luckily, the Fazbear was broken from her thoughts before she could ponder any further. Unfortunately, it was the person she was thinking about who did it.

"you gonna be okay?" Mike asked in concern. Bonnie having a look equal to his.

Freya closed her eyes and tilted her head down, the sighed. "to be honest, I don't know." She then lifted her head and looked at the young guard dropping the makeshift dagger in the process. "I think I might be malfunctioning, I keep thinking about you getting shot, and how angry I became; I-I just don't understand it." Hearing this, Mike couldn't help but smile. He knew exactly what was wrong.

To her surprise, Mike chuckled a little. "that just means you care about me. It would certainly explain your little psychotic episode."

Freya looked down for a moment with wide eyes, she really did care about him. The thought itself made her chest heat up. But she didn't understand why. Maybe one of the others…THE OTHERS!

"I'm gonna go check in on the others." Freya said before walking in the direction of Pirate's Cove.

"I'll come with you." Gwen said, following behind her.

Mike couldn't help but smile, despite being shot, the night turned out pretty good. Sure, he might need some stitches, and he might end up with a scar, but Freya seemed to be coming around. Only time will tell. "mind helping me back to my office? I need to call the police." He asked Bonnie, who was still supporting him. She nodded happily, seeing he was going to be okay…for the most part.

On the way, Bonnie's mind began to wander, she could swear she felt something in her chest when she saw Mike get shot, it felt bad, like some form of pain. Like seeing him hurt made her hurt just as much, she didn't like the feeling, maybe she could help him so he wouldn't be hurt so badly?

"alright, thanks for the help B." Mike said, snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts as he picked up the phone. "time for the cops…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Bonnie had grabbed the phone from his hand. "uh…Bonnie? Why are you stopping me?"

The purple animatronic took a pen from the desk and a piece of paper, then wrote a message before showing it to Mike.

 _Mr. Fazbear has a rule about this kind of thing, you're supposed to call him instead of the police, so that he can decide everything._

Mike sighed in defeat. "fine." Before he got the chance however, he heard footsteps coming from the door.

"MIKE!" Freya yelled as she entered the room with Gwen following close behind, a panicked look on their faces.

"what's wrong?" the night guard asked.

"it's the other animatronics," Gwen said. "they're gone!"

 **Lycoan Wolf Entity: well guys, that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to follow, fav and review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10 Getting Them Back

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

'Goldie speech'

 _Bonnie's notes_

(Authors note)

*scene change/point of view (or p.o.v.) *

 **LWE: I don't own Ben 10 or FNAF they are owned by Man of Action and Scott Cawthon, in that order.**

 **Lycoan wolf entity: last time on Chronicles of a Mistreated Hero, a customer from earlier that day broke into the pizzeria with some of his buddies with the intent to dismantle the girls, Of course, Ben, Gwen and Kevin took them down. Where was Mike you ask? He was shot by the leaders' alien tech gun. Luckily the shot only grazed his arm. Freya and Bonnie were there and saw Mike take a bullet for them. Surprisingly enough, Freya was the one who went nuts, luckily Mike got up and stopped her before she did something she would regret. Still hurt, Bonnie helped Mike to his office; then Gwen and Freya ran in and said that the other animatronics are gone. Now on with the story.**

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Mike shouted in shock with wide eyes, Bonnie was still holding him up with an expression to match his.

"They're not in Pirate's Cove! They're not backstage, or in one of the party rooms. They're not in the pizzeria!" Freya explained in panic.

Mike closed his eyes, thinking. He had to find them, but how? Gwen has problems with tracking tech, Ben doesn't have Wildmutt anymore, and none of his current forms had the same tracking senses or anything close. Kevin might have some tracker, but it probably only worked for alien tech; and these girls weren't alien tech.

'Maybe I could be of some use?' a voice sounded from…everywhere, confusing Gwen. The new voice however made both Freya and Bonnie go stiff before their faces gained looks of pure horror. 'I know what you're thinking Freya, Bonnie. But no, I'm not here to hurt any of you.' Goldie continued before a golden light filled the room, in seconds, Goldie appeared as she floated above them.

"Do you have any info for us Goldie?" Mike asked as he opened his eyes and Bonnie hid behind him, while Freya ran over and joined Bonnie.

'Yes, while you were busy with those men, someone was in Pirate's Cove, they were wearing a hood, so I couldn't see their face. But then the person pulled out some sort of device, and they all disappeared in a flash of light.' Goldie explained.

"So, this person has alien tech?" Gwen questioned.

"Which means we might have a way to track them." Mike added in realization. With new motivation, Mike raced out of his office as he completely ignored the pain in his arm, followed by Gwen, Freya and Bonnie, into the main stage area where Ben and Kevin were just finishing up with the men who broke in.

"Kevin, do you have something that can track a teleporter?" Mike asked, confusing the other two boys.

"Uh, I _do_ have something like that but…why do you need it?" Kevin asked back in confusion.

"Someone else broke in while you were dealing with these schmucks and kidnapped the others." Freya snapped in irritation, covering up her fear for her friends.

"They used some sort of teleporter." Gwen added.

"Someone did what?!" another, more mature voice, shouted from the shattered front door, revealing Mr. Fazbear with an irritated look on his face. Normally any employee would be scared of a look like that from their boss; but Mike was no normal employee.

"Mr. Fazbear, I know you heard everything we just said, but it's all true. We may not look like much, but we are actually the only ones that can find the other girls." Mike said calmly.

"And why exactly should I trust you Mr. Lycoan? You're obviously unable to properly do your job. Don't get me wrong, you _have_ managed to stop these men before they destroyed the place albeit with some help; and for that you have my thanks, but I don't think you have the proper abilities to get them back. That is a job for the police." Mr. Fazbear chided.

"With all due respect sir, Mike's right. We ARE the only ones who can find the girls." Ben added, helping to support his friend.

"The guy used alien tech to escape by teleporting in and out of here without us noticing, and I have something that can track it." Kevin explained further.

"Excuse me, did you just say 'alien tech'? how dumb do you think I am?" Walter questioned, then saw Ben fiddling with his watch, each time he turned the dial, a new figure appeared. "and what exactly are you doing young man?"

"I'm about to show you why we're the only ones who can get the animatronics back." Ben said with a smirk before he slapped down the core of the Omnitrix, disappearing in a flash of green light as the alien device changed his DNA at the molecular level.

He felt his bones dissolve into liquid, his organs vanishing as a sort of nervous system took over. Ben felt every fiber of his being, every cell in his body separate from each other, becoming loose and slimy, melting down into a puddle of ooze as another type of device buzzed and floated above the ground. After a few seconds, he felt a sort of attraction to the device as he pulled himself together into a humanoid shape with random feeler-like protrusions sticking out of his arms and neck and the Omnitrix in the center of his chest "Goop!" the polymorph cried out.

The look on Fazbear's face was absolutely priceless, as he looked at the polymorph with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "Do you believe us now?" Goop asked with his hands on his hips. Getting an absentminded nod from Mike's boss was all he needed before he tapped the Omnitrix and reverted back to human.

"Mr. Fazbear." Freya said, snapping the man back to reality, as he turned his head to look at her. "I may not have liked the idea before, but now; after seeing what he's done for us. I think Mike and his friends ARE the only ones we can trust to get them back. Which is why I'm going with them."

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Fazbear snapped. "I will not allow any damage to my property."

THAT made Mike mad as he ran up and grabbed Mr. Fazbear at a speed he had never reached before, and slammed him against a wall. "Now listen to me you old moron, these girls are not your property, they are alive," Mike snarled before looking back to a visibly shocked Freya. "show him your hands." He ordered. Not wanting to make him anymore angry, Freya did as she was told and showed Walter her hands, one of which had blood stains and a cut across the palm.

"See that?" The night guard questioned before turning back to the old man. "Blood; HER blood, from when she was about to KILL a man for shooting me! Now I don't think you have the right to call anything that has blood property." Mike finished before dropping his boss on his ass and turned back to his friends. "Kevin, fire up your tracker, Gwen, Freya, Bonnie, get ready to leave, Ben, fly me back to my place, there's something I need to grab."

The others nodded and the first four got to work while Ben and Mike walked through the front door, the night guard then turned to his best friend and waited for him to select his form, in a flash of green light, Ben's DNA began to change.

His bones became lighter, hollow actually, his arms stretched out a little bit. He was forced to hunch over slightly as his skin turned blood red and six slits formed in his flesh where his ribs would be. His fingers fused together into three long claws. His toes morphed together into two talons as his heel ground against his foot and formed a third toe jutting out behind him, his mouth widening across his face. His eyebrows hardened into yellow crests that looked like a pair of devils horns as they grew upwards above his green eyes. A tail sprouted from the base of his spine as a thin, yellow membrane formed from his wrists to his waist. The Omnitrix appearing in the middle of his chest "Jetray!" the Aerophibian announced.

Without a word, Jetray grabbed Mike by the shoulders and flew into the air, heading for Mike's house.

*5 minutes later, Mike's house*

Jetray let Mike back on the ground before he returned to his human form. "so, why exactly did you need me to bring you home again?" Ben questioned in confusion.

"I've got something here to help my arm heal, plus some stuff I've been…tinkering with." Mike explained. "I think they might be able to help in this situation."

"alright." The alien hero said uncertainly as he followed his friend into the house.

*same time, Freya Fazbear's Pizza*

Kevin was currently using his Plumbers Badge to scan the area, a green light shining over to wherever he pointed it as the built-in scanner searched for any trace of teleportation. The device suddenly beeped, indicating it had found something in the far corner of the cabin. Walking over to the spot, Kevin noticed the spot looked somewhat shiny. Crouching down to get a better look the half Osmosian touched it with two fingers, then lifted them to his face.

"transmitter residue. Definitely teleported." He said before checking where the signal was going; after confirming the location he walked out of Pirate's Cove and to the front door where, Gwen, Freya and Bonnie were waiting.

Gwen saw him coming after hearing his footsteps. "Anything?" She asked, catching the other two's attention as they turned and looked at Kevin as well.

"Yeah, whoever it was, is definitely using alien tech, found transmitter residue in the far end of the Cove." He answered. "And I got a location too."

"Now all that's left to do is wait for Mike and Ben." Freya said simply as Bonnie nodded in agreement.

As if on que Gwen, Kevin, Freya and Bonnie suddenly heard a loud noise that caught their attention. Turning their heads, the four saw Jetray flying above a cherry red Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R. the bike pulled up to the building, allowing the four to get a good look at the rider. The rider was male, wearing a red hoodie, black jeans, brown hiking boots and a black helmet with a green backpack on his back.

Taking off his helmet, the rider revealed himself to be Mike with a facemask over his mouth and nose. Which he promptly pulled down. "well?" he asked.

"we got a location." Kevin said simply, secretly impressed by Mike's choice in vehicle. Maybe the kid could help him work on his car.

"good. Freya, Bonnie." He said, causing the two anthropomorphic animals to look at him. "I know your gonna come with us, so you might as well change as to not draw suspicion." He explained as he handed Freya his backpack. The two girls nodded before heading off to the girl's room to get dressed.

*5 minutes later*

Bonnie and Freya stepped out of the restroom, both looking almost completely different. Bonnie was wearing a purple blouse with a light pink flower at her stomach and an indigo skirt, but no shoes due to the size of her feet. Freya on the other hand wore a red jacket, a black t-shirt, grey jeans and no shoes as well.

"alright let's go." Ben said, ready to head out and save his new friends.

"hold up." Kevin interrupted, causing the others to look at him. "There's six of us now, but after we save them it's gonna be thirteen, and my car can only fit five." That certainly is a problem, isn't it?

"I'll get the Rustbucket." Ben said, solving the problem. Wow, Ben solved a problem without transforming and causing damage; I feel scared now. And I'm the guy writing the story.

*20 minutes later, how fast can that RV go again?*

As the wheels of the three vehicles came to a stop, the drivers and passengers noticed where exactly their destination was, or more specifically, what.

Because above the door to the building were the words…

Fredbear's Diner.

Mike gulped before taking off his helmet and getting off his bike, he had no idea what would happen. What if they were already dead? Or moved somewhere else? As the six of them went up to the door, they noticed the locks and chains keeping them shut.

"Don't worry, I got this." Before anyone could say anything, a flash of green light suddenly erupted from behind them, indicating that Ben had just hit the Omnitrix.

His bones cracked and splintered loudly as they began to liquidate and dissolve inside of him, slowly turning his arms and legs into fleshy noodles that flopped at his sides and dropped to the ground as the rest of his skeleton began to compress in on itself and vanish, leaving Ben little more than a pile of fleshy jelly as his organs and muscles rearranged themselves around his limbs as his fingers fluidly melted together into a single digit that began to resemble a club of a squid tentacle, even more so when suckers started to pop and burst from his skin. His skin turned a bright orange covered with mottled, brown spots as his hips and torso fused and became one, shortening his body greatly despite the fact that he was growing bigger. His jaw thrust outwards in a jiggling, quivering fashion while teeth splintered and cracked until they were nothing but baleen to filter feed with as Ben's head was pulled into a short mantle that forced his eyes farther apart than before. A sudden, uncomfortable feeling overcame him until six whipping, crackling tentacles burst forth from his guts and chest, each one tipped with a sucker covered club that relaxed and fell limp to the ground, supporting his weight as the Omnitrix appeared on his chest, finishing the transformation "Squidstrictor!" the Cephalod-ae announced.

"Whoa, who's this guy?" the new alien questioned in confusion.

"Does that really matter right now?" Freya questioned in annoyance, Squidstrictor shrugged before rearing back one of his tentacles and thrusting it forward, effectively breaking the windows before wrapping it around the doors, then ripping it off its hinges after everyone moved out of the way.

Without hesitation, Gwen, Kevin, Freya, Mike and Bonnie ran inside, until suddenly a hatch opened from above them, releasing a green gas, shrouding everyone in a massive green cloud. Then, out of nowhere, an earth-shattering sound echoed throughout the cloud, pushing the toxic fumes outside; seeing the cloud coming his way, Squidstrictor backed off. Allowing the gas to disperse into the air before entering the building.

Only to see that everyone but Mike and Bonnie unconscious and limp on the floor, the trio just stood there, stunned, confused and worried as they noticed that their friends were tossing and turning, as if they were all having a nightmare and couldn't wake up.

"What the hell was that stuff?" Mike asked to nobody in particular. Causing Bonnie to shrug.

"I was outside when it happened, that's why it didn't affect me, but why didn't it effect you guys?" the transformed teen questioned in confusion.

"I have a filter built into my facemask in case I ever go riding without my helmet. That way I don't breathe in any fumes or something." Mike explained as he pulled down the mask in question.

Both boys then turned to look at their purple colored friend, who just shrugged in response. Their thoughts were broken when a strange noise the author was too lazy to describe sounded from, what looked to be the entrance to a basement.

After going down the stairs, the trio found themselves in a dark hallway, not much time had passed before Squidstrictor's enhanced eyesight spotted something of something further down the hall. "guys, something up ahead." The Cephalod-ae warned.

Mike nodded, after summoning his power, his eyes began to glow red as he used his aura to enhance his eyesight; allowing the nightguard to see throughout the dark hallway. What he saw however was _not_ a sight to behold. The first figure seemed to be vaguely related to Chica, but this one had sharp claws, a torn bib, and a _very_ sharp set of teeth. Mike couldn't help but shudder at the sight. Then he saw other figures behind her.

One looked a little like Freya, except…male. Mentally, everyone decided to call him Freddy. He was in somewhat the same condition as the Chica imposter, but instead of a bib, he had smaller, more demonic looking Freddy's inside the various holes where he was missing fur…and skin.

Then another that looked like a male Foxy; he looked the most dangerous by far; he had sharp teeth and claws, the top half of his muzzle was missing its skin and fur, allowing everyone to see the metal endoskeleton underneath, and a long sharp, strangely reptilian looking tongue.

Then stepped out a male Bonnie, he had teeth and claws that looked sharper than a shark; his fur was a _very_ pale shade of purple and like the others he was also missing patches of fur and skin.

Then there were what looked to be the final two; they both looked extremely similar. One was basically a male version of Goldie, with sharp teeth, both in his mouth and around his stomach; along with sharp claws and unlike the Goldie they knew, this one had a purple top hat and a purple bow tie.

The other, being what looked like a mirror version with the exception of the gold being replaced with black and the purple being replaced with gold.

"Yeesh, looks like they got hit one too many times with the ugly stick." Mike joked.

"More like the nightmare stick." Squidstrictor added.

"Intruders." Nightmare Freddy said in a demonic, static filled voice as he and the other nightmare animatronics glared at the heroes.

"Destroy intruders!" Nightmare Foxy shouted as he lunged for Squidstrictor. Unexpectedly, Bonnie stepped in the way, she took a deep breath and arched her back before she thrust her head forward, letting out a sonic pulse that sounded, oddly soothing, and blew the decaying fox to the other end of the hall, where he hit the wall and slid down, his eyes going from red to black as he shut down.

Both Mike and Squidstrictor gaped at their purple friend, who turned back with a surprised expression on her face, even _she_ couldn't believe she did that! The three didn't have much time to gawk as Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Bonnie charged at them, being the first one to notice, Mike ran in front of Bonnie and summoned his aura, focusing the energy into his hands which he quickly clenched into fists.

One good punch was all it took to knock back Nightmare Bonnie, while also destroying the front of his face, revealing the endoskeleton underneath. Meanwhile Squidstrictor lashed out with one of his tentacles and grabbed Nightmare Chica, then threw her into Nightmare Goldie.

"I can take care of these knock offs, you two find the others." The Cephalod-ae ordered.

"Right, catch up when you can." Mike said with a nod. "Let's go Bonnie." He said, grabbing Bonnie's hand and directing her down the hallway with him, unknown to the nightguard that the purple one was blushing.

Nightmare Freddy attempted to chase after them, until one of Squidstrictor's tentacles wrapped around his waist and pulled him back, right up to the Cephalod-ae's face. "where do you think, you're going?" if the nightmare animatronic could, he would have just gulped in fear.

*line break*

Meanwhile, the duo was able to get to the second underground floor with no difficulty, but they _were_ wondering if the Nightmare Animatronics just ended with those, or were there others. "Wonder if there are any more of those ugly things?" Mike questioned after they stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Hell, knowing our current luck one is probably behind this door." Mike added while jerking a thumb to the thing in their way. Bonnie then decided to open it, and at first the only thing they saw inside were the girls strapped to metal tables with cords plugged into the backs of their necks and a big computer terminal at the far end of the room. "Well, I sorta nailed it." The Aura user said after they saw a figure standing in front of the terminal. No sooner than that happened that the two watched as the figure turned around, matching Goldie's description from earlier. But just to be sure. _"Goldie, can you see through my eyes?"_ Mike asked in his head.

'I guess so?' She replied in confusion.

" _Then do it and tell me if this is the guy you saw earlier."_ He said, trying to get an answer. Unaware that his eyes went from hazel to blue for a moment as Goldie took over; seeing the person for herself, and immediately recognizing them.

'That's him.' The ghostly one confirmed.

"So, you're the guy behind all this?" Mike questioned, even though he knew the answer.

The person chuckled a little, sounding like two male voices in one, which sounded a little disturbing. "Can't get anything past you can I Mr. Lycoan?" He said sarcastically.

"Why?" he demanded, not at all concerned with the fact that this person somehow knew his name.

The figure cackled once more. "Tell me, Mr. Lycoan; what do you truly know about these 'animatronic' friends of yours?" he asked.

Mike scowled at the person, then noticed Bonnie just standing there, completely still with her eyes closed. As if she was asleep. "Bonnie?" He asked in concern.

"no need to worry, she's merely asleep." The stranger answered the unasked question; before continuing. "of course, you must have noticed by now that your friends seem to be quite advanced, especially for children's pizzeria animatronics."

Mike turned back to the stranger with a glare. "can't say it hasn't crossed my mind."

Though the aura warrior couldn't see his face, Mike could tell the man was grinning. "well, allow me to enlighten you. These girls are not what you think they are; they are not animatronics at all, but in fact they are Anthrosapien's." the figure then lowered his head. "We are the last of our species; thanks to the Incursean's destroying our planet with their conquest ray."

"Sorry to hear that." Mike genuinely apologized, then realized what the person said. "Wait, 'we'?"

The stranger brought his hands up to his hood, and pulled it down, revealing a sickly yellow/green bunny covered in scars and scabs, wearing a dark green hoodie, and black sweatpants. "my name is Springtrap and I am the last male Anthrosapien." he said with a sick grin on his face. "Anthrosapien's have a special ability for each individual, no two are…were the same. You have already witnessed Bonnie's Sonic Cry."

"If they really are aliens, then why do they look like animatronics? And what are you doing to them?" The Night Guard demanded.

"Ahh, that would be because of the inhibiter collars around their necks; which I have modified with the same photonic displacement technology as ID masks." Springtrap explained. "As for what I'm doing to them, I guess you could say I'm giving them…an 'update'."

"What kind of 'update'?" Mike asked through narrowed eyes.

"One that will make them; more…controllable." The rotting rodent said.

"Sounds more like you're making them into slaves." Mike snarled in disgust before he used his powers to surround his fists with his blazing red aura. "And I'm not gonna let that happen!"

"ah, ah, ah." Springtrap tut-tutted. "I wouldn't do anything too rash, Mr. Lycoan. Otherwise I'd have to use this." He said as he pulled out a small black remote with a single red button. "with this, I can completely erase their memories; just as I did when we first came to this planet."

To Springtrap's surprise, the teen smirked. "that's all I needed to hear." With that, the young Night Guard pulled something out of his pocket, a small canister looking device with a blue button on the side. Without another word, Mike pushed the button and threw the device in the air, before tackling Bonnie out of the room and into the hallway, while in the air, the canister sent out a pulse of energy throughout the entire room; curiously, it didn't seem to do anything.

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Springtrap watched as the device dropped to the ground. "that was your plan?" the evil Anthrosapien questioned in a bored tone. "too bad, I really didn't want to use this thing again." He added before pushing the button on the remote, but to his surprise, it didn't do anything. "what?!"

"EMP grenade. I modified it so that it only works within a specific range. You're remote: useless, update: canceled, my friends: safe. Your plan: stopped." Mike said with a smug grin.

"You little brat!" Springtrap growled darkly as he threw the device away.

"Bring it asshole!" Mike roared as he and Springtrap charged at each other.

Springtrap acted first, sending a right hook to Mike who dodged and attempted to grab the bunny by his arm, as he did this Mike had inadvertently left his left side open, as he grabbed his arm, Springtrap swung Mike's body to his right side and used his own momentum against the warrior as he grabbed his opponent by his left side and tripped Mike, causing him to fall on his stomach.

"what the fuck?" Mike said, completely surprised by Springtrap's combat skills.

"remember what I said about Anthrosapien's having special abilities?" Springtrap taunted. "mine is particularly rare, because I have the ability to copy any power's and skills I see. Including Foxy's mastery of every martial art in the universe."

Mike smirked and got to his feet. "I'm impressed, I wasn't expecting that." He adopted another fighting stance. "luckily I'm not fighting you alone!" Mike shouted before he dove onto his stomach, allowing a familiar sonic cry to fire harmlessly over him.

"You!" a voice Mike didn't recognize said as the sonic attack ended, after getting back to his feet Mike looked behind him to see Bonnie with a very angry expression on her face. "you kidnap my friends, you try to turn us into slaves; and now, you hurt my boyfriend! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY!" Bonnie yelled, completely ignoring the part about calling Mike her boyfriend, before she fired off another sonic cry.

But it didn't last long however as the sound based attack died down, Mike looked to see that Bonnie was sweating before she stopped her attack all together, and put her hands on her knees, panting in exhaustion. "Bonnie, are you okay?" Mike asked in concern.

"I'll be okay Mike. Heh, almost didn't realize that I can suddenly talk." She answered.

"Yeah, I noticed." He said with a smile, before adding. "Your voice is beautiful by the way."

The comment made her blush, something Mike took notice of. "Bonnie? You okay?"

"Y-yeah, why?" the bunny stuttered.

"Because you're blushing." Mike answered. "And earlier you called me your boyfriend." He added with a smirk.

"Oh boy." She thought in worry. "I-I, I guess, I want to say, what I mean to say is…" She stuttered once more, trying to find the right words. She only stopped when she felt him put a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"I think I know what you're trying to say." Mike said with a smile. "but, I think it can wait until after we kick Springtrap's ass; don't you?"

Bonnie, smiled and nodded in confidence. Then stood up straight and put up her fists, Mike doing the same.

"You think you can take me on? Even with Bonnie to help you, you still don't stand a chance!" Springtrap shouted.

"Then it's a good thing they're not alone." A familiar voice said from behind them, making Mike and Bonnie smile at hearing their shapeshifting friend having their backs.

Stepping into the room were Ben, Freya, Gwen and Kevin.

"So, is this gonna be done the easy way, or the hard way?" Kevin asked.

"Please say the hard way." Another familiar voice said from the right, causing everyone to look; seeing none other than their previously kidnapped friends. "Because I need something to punch, _very_ badly." Foxy added to her earlier statement.

Smirking in approval, Ben took notice of their surroundings, seeing how much room they had in here, he knew it was time to use his heaviest hitter. "And since we've got plenty of room, it's time for me to go big." He said, activating the Omnitrix and allowing the core to pop up before turning the dial and selecting a transformation, then slapping the core back down, allowing the familiar green light to engulf his form.

His skin began to harden into a rich, brown exoskeleton as his teeth fused together into two tough plates. His fingers began to crunch and grind together until they were a single digit, forming a sort of pincer with his thumb as both digits became larger and sharper.

His legs bent into long joints as his toes melted together into a single claw. There was a sickening sound as Ben's legs split in two, forming a second pair of crustacean like legs. The most noticeable change for Ben however, was his head.

It simply exploded in size, growing to be almost five times bigger than his human head had been. Whiskers sprouted from his disappearing eyebrows and chin as Ben felt his brain getting bigger and bigger. He could soon see the world more than just a TV show he could interact in. rather, he literally began to see how the world worked.

Complex equations mapped out the quickest and safest escape routes, a grey and black brace appeared around his body, the Omnitrix in the center completing the transformation "Brainstorm!" the Cerebrocrustacean announced in a thick English accent.

The crab-like alien then looked himself over before he slumped his arms slightly. "cruse this incompetent Galvan device!" he shouted in irritation.

"Alright, I may not be able to take you _all_ on now…another time then, Mr. Lycoan." Springtrap said before pulling out another device, one that looked like another remote from his pocket, then pushed a button. Causing a bright flash to fill the room, after the light dissipated; it revealed that Springtrap had disappeared.

"He undoubtedly teleported away to another location. Most likely quite a fair distance away." Brainstorm deduced.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Mike roared in anger, startling the newly identified Anthrosapien's from the outburst, he absolutely hated it when a villain got away. "it should've been impossible for that thing he used to work after I used that modified EMP grenade."

"You mean this one?" Kevin said after walking over and picking up the device in question. "Nice mods, but it also weakened the pulse a little, making the time limit shorter too."

"Aw man. How did I miss that?" the Night Guard whined.

"I don't think it matters right now." Toy Bonnie said in reassurance, causing Mike to give her an odd look.

"TB's right," Mangle added. "We heard everything Springtrap said, you saved us from becoming slaves thanks to these stupid collars, you helped us find out what we really are."

"We owe you big time." A new voice said, this one sounding nearly identical to Freya, but she had glistening golden fur and bright blue eyes.

"Goldie." Mike whispered in surprise.

"I think letting him touch Mangle's breast again would be a good reward." TC said with a smirk. Making both Mike and Mangle blush. While Brainstorm, Gwen and Kevin stared at their aura powered friend in surprise.

"Not. One. Word." Mike growled with a glare.

"Fine, Kevin, try and get any information you can from the computer." Ben ordered after transforming back before turning to Gwen and Mike. "Mike, get those collars off them, Gwen, you and I will find anything we can to cover these girls up after their collars are removed. I think they might be a little…exposed after Mike takes them off." Nodding in agreement, the teen heroes went to work.

*15 minutes later*

Before removing any of the collars, Mike and the others waited patiently for Ben and Gwen to return with cloths for the girls. After a few minutes of searching the Rustbucket, Ben and Gwen found enough sets of cloths for each Anthrosapien who needed them.

After removing each collar, everyone except Foxy, Maria, Freya, Bonnie and BG, got dressed, the strange part was that after they were removed, their true forms were revealed, proving Ben was right about them being more exposed; turns out they had more in common with human anatomy than they could have ever expected. Turns out they had, for lack of better terms…private parts.

Freya and Bonnie were still wearing what they were before, but their bodies had changed slightly, Freya still had an E-cup, but her hips were now slightly wider. While Bonnie still had a D-cup and her hips were wider, like Freya's and her hair was longer, she now had bangs and some of her hair flowed down to the small of her back.

Toy Freya had slightly longer hair that she brushed to cover her left eye, she was now wearing a cream-colored t-shirt that covered her now D-cup breasts, blue jeans that showed off her slim hips and slender legs, and a dark brown jacket.

Toy Bonnie, who's hair wasn't any longer, was now wearing a red tank top that covered her CC-cup breasts, along with a pair of blue yoga pants.

Chica now wore a white t-shirt that covered her still D-cup busts and a pair of jean shorts that defined her slightly smaller hips.

TC wearing a white tank top that showed off her midriff and C-cup breasts, while her hips were covered by a pair of jeans that she folded the legs up to her calves.

Mangle, like most of them still retained her breast size, but now she wore a silver t-shirt, and a light blue skirt that stopped just below her thighs.

Goldie had the same figure as Freya, but she wore a black t-shirt, dark blue pants and a metallic gold colored jacket.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Foxy suddenly asked, causing everybody to look at her, she now had a DD-cup and slightly smaller hips, and she still wore the same cloths she wore at the pizzeria.

"She makes a good point." Maria added, she still wore the same cloths, but her breast had shrunk substantially, she now had an E-cup and slightly smaller hips, but those weren't the only changes, now she was only around 6 feet tall and she had black cat ears and a tail.

"Yeah, I mean we can't just walk out of here without drawing _some_ attention." BG finished the train of thought. She hadn't changed much in size, now being a D-cup instead of a DD-cup, but now, like Maria, she had brown cat ears and a tail, she also changed her cloths, now she wore a blue t-shirt, black pants, blue sneakers and she had a blue and red snap-back baseball cap hooked into her belt loop.

"Don't worry, we brought transport with enough room for all of you…though, one of you will have to ride with Mike." Ben said, and right after, the eyes of five girls lit up with excitement.

"I call riding with Mike!" Bonnie, Mangle, Foxy, TF and Goldie all said at the same time.

Knowing this could lead to an argument, the Night Guard decided to step forward. "Bonnie rides with me, we have something to talk about on the way." Mike said. The purple furred one smiled triumphantly before his words fully registered in her mind. Then her smile turned to a worried frown.

*Five minutes later*

The time it took to leave the building took less than it did to enter it. But as soon as they got outside, the girls noticed their option in transportation, a green custom muscle car, and a clunky old RV.

Before anyone could say anything, Ben stepped in. "Freya, TB, and Chica; you three ride with Kevin and Gwen." He ordered. "Bonnie's with Mike and everybody else is with me." The hero added as he entered the RV, his riders not far behind. Same with Kevin and Gwen after they entered Kevin's car. And Bonnie mounted the bike after Mike climbed on.

Turning back to look at the bunny, Mike held out an item to her; a helmet. "You're gonna need this." He said. "What about you?" Bonnie asked. "I've had worse injuries than a bike accident, you've seen one of them already." The aura user countered.

"Oh no! I completely forgot, how's your arm? Does it still hurt?" The purple Anthrosapien asked in concern.

"I'm fine Bonnie, look." He said as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing what looked to be a metal arm.

"Please tell me you didn't cut off your own arm." Bonnie said in horror and hope.

This caused Mike to chuckle a bit before answering. "No Bonnie, it's actually a piece of alien tech, kinda like a first aid kit on steroids. It heals my injury while giving me full mobility of my arm and even enhancing my strength."

"Oh, well…good." She said, unsure how to respond.

Mike smiled and pulled up his facemask then put his goggles over his eyes before starting the engine. "Hold on tight." The warrior called back, causing the bunny to put on the helmet, then wrap her arms around his stomach. Then she blushed at the feeling of his toned muscles; a feeling she enjoyed very much.

As he pulled out of the parking lot of the abandoned diner, Mike decided this was the best time to have a private conversation with his passenger. "so, what was that back there? The whole 'boyfriend' comment?" He asked.

Bonnie was snapped from her mini trance by the question. "I-I, don't really know how to put this." She stuttered, trying to find the best way to tell him how she felt. Deciding she just needed to say it, Bonnie took a deep breath before she spoke once more. "I've been having these…strange feelings ever since I met you. I can't really explain them; I guess you could say it's a warm feeling in my chest…and everytime I see you, I swear I can hear some sort of noise, something almost like music."

Mike listened intently, trying to process and deduce what his friend said, trying to come up with a…oh boy…if what he just thought of was true. Then what she was feeling was…love.

Mike couldn't believe it, this person, this girl, who _just_ found out she was an alien. Was in love with him. HIM! Why him? He was basically a criminal, a monster, for fucks sake he nearly killed three full grown men when he was ten years old! Of course, she didn't know this.

But, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing? Mike had certainly had an…interesting life ever since he met Ben. The more he thought about it, the more he felt something well up in his chest. Something like what Bonnie had just described she felt ever since she met him. Could it be that he?

"Well, I have an idea about what you could be feeling but-" Mike began before he was interrupted by a familiar ringing in his pocket. "Are you ser-Bonnie, do you mind getting that? And hold it to my ear? Kinda need both hands to drive." He asked.

"Sure thing." Bonnie replied as she took his phone from his pocket, pressed answer and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Mike greeted into the speaker.

"Mike? It's Walter, have you found the animatronics yet?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Yes sir. We're on our way back right now." The Night Guard answered.

"Well; you can't come back right now, I have the police here right now, I'm gonna close the place today when contractors come to check the damage. I need you to take them someplace safe until then, I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done." The man instructed.

"Got it sir, we'll head over to my house." Mike said back before Bonnie ended the call, then put his phone in his hoodie pocket.

"We're going to your house?" Bonnie asked for confirmation, getting a nod from the teen as an answer.

Mike flashed the blinkers on his bike, onboard the Rustbucket, Ben noticed this and turned on the communication function on the Omnitrix.

"What's up Tennyson?" Kevin said through the watch.

"Mike needs to tell us something, he wants us to pull over." Ben replied.

"Alright, let's see what he has to say." Gwen replied before the call was ended.

All three vehicles slowly came to a stop before Mike drove up to Kevin's car, then Ben stepped out of the RV and up to Mike's bike. "Change of plans, we're heading to my place." Mike said.

"Any reason why?" Kevin asked.

"Mr. Fazbear is currently chatting with the police, he's closed the place for the day to have some contractors come over. He told me to take them someplace safe, where else is safer?" Mike informed his friends.

"Make's sense to me." Gwen said in agreement.

"We'll head there then." Ben confirmed before going back to the Rustbucket.

"Your house, Lycoan. You lead the way." Kevin said before starting his car.

"You got it Kev." Mike said with a smirk before starting his bike, signaling for Bonnie to grab his stomach before he set off, destination: home.

*10 minutes later*

After arriving back at his house, Mike gave a quick tour to the girls, he showed them all over the place, told them they could have anything in the fridge if they got hungry. He gave them all the bedrooms in case they wanted to sleep. Access to anything they wanted.

Mike then excused himself so that he could take a nap, currently in the basement, which he remodeled into a workshop/spare bedroom in case he had enough company to take up all the other bedrooms.

"Hope I don't have another nightmare this time, five years and not one good dream." Mike moaned as he pulled the covers over him.

"Mike?" He heard a voice as someone came down the stairs, looking up he saw Bonnie coming downstairs, a worried look on her face.

"Bonnie?" Mike questioned, somewhat surprised to see her.

"I was wondering if we could continue our talk?" She asked in hope.

"Oh, sure thing." He confirmed.

Bonnie smiled and sat down next to him. "You said you had an idea of what that feeling I've been having is?" She recapped. "What is it?"

Hearing her question, Mike shifted uncomfortably before taking a deep breath. "I-I think what you've been feeling might be…love." He said with a little hesitation. "I-I, think you're in love…with me."

Bonnie stayed quiet for a bit before speaking up once more. "I think you're right." Bonnie said in realization. "I'm in love with you." The alien girl then faced him with a blush as she shifted uncomfortably. "Do-do you mind if I try something?"

"Uh…sure." Mike said uncertainly.

Bonnie nodded and moved her face closer to his, inch by inch, she closed her eyes, as did Mike; before they knew it, the two were engaged in a kiss. During that very moment, both felt something; like a spark, they weren't sure exactly, all they really knew was that they liked it.

As they separated, both Mike and Bonnie felt the spark was still there. Slowly opening their eyes, Mike and Bonnie stared deeply; seeing the love in each other's eyes, they both knew they felt the same way.

The next thing Mike said would cement the feelings they had for each other forever.

"I love you, my beautiful Bonnie."


	12. Chapter 11 Darkstar Rising

**Lycoan Wolf Entity: what's up guys, I know its been a long time since my last update, but things have been a little hectic lately and I'm still adjusting to a new schedule, which gives me less time for writing and other stuff.**

 **Anyways, I've decided that this chapter will explain more about the Anthrosapien's, and I'll admit, it's gonna seem a bit lazy. But come on, you guys try coming up with the details for an entire OC species and their home planet.**

 **And just for some extra fun, anyone who can spot the references from** _ **the Silver Eyes**_ **novel gets a say in the powers for one Anthrosapien from the list below. Leave the info in a review and I'll see what you got.**

 **Fredrika**

 **Cassie**

 **Brianna**

 **Chica**

 **With that said, I don't own either franchise in this story, Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action and FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Mike began to stir as he could feel himself waking up, but something was different this time, there was the feeling of another presence in the room with him. Opening his eyes, Mike saw that he was embracing none other than Bonnie. _"What the hell?"_ He questioned in thought, before the memories of before he went to sleep entered his mind, smiling, Mike held the violet Anthrosapien a little closer, earning a happy sigh from the sleeping bunny.

Feeling her begin to stir, Mike looked down at Bonnie, watching as her violet eyes fluttered open and looked up at him as she gawked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie asked in a whisper.

Looking at her in confusion, Mike couldn't help but ask. "What do you mean?"

"You have a more wolf-like face and wolf ears at the top of your head." Bonnie answered.

Gaining a look of horror, Mike got out of the makeshift bed and sped upstairs, past everyone before they could see him, straight to his room and locked the door. Everyone in the living room blinked in confusion, then heard Bonnie coming upstairs from the basement.

"What was that all about?" Gwen asked, looking away from her computer in worry for her friend.

"I'm not sure, but when I woke up he looked different. He looks kinda like a wolf hybrid now." Bonnie explained.

"That would explain the tail." Toy Freya stated, causing the others to look at her strangely.

"He was moving too fast; how could you have seen the tail." Ben questioned.

Toy Freya just shrugged, not sure how to explain it herself.

"Wait, how'd you know about his tail?" Toy Bonnie asked, bringing up a good point.

"It's because they've known about my alien form for a couple years." Mike said, coming from his bedroom, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"So, you're half alien too?" Freya questioned.

"I don't know what I am." Mike answered before the doorbell went off, signaling for Mike to answer the call as he found his boss on the other side. "Hello Mr. Fazbear." He greeted.

"Hello Mike." Walter greeted in return, then looked to see the girls in the room with them. "It's good to see your all still in one piece."

"We're not machines, sir. We're aliens." Goldie said bluntly. "Therefore, you can no longer threaten us with shutting us down if we disobey you."

To say the others were somewhat shocked at the golden bears' proclamation was a bit of an understatement, as Mike had technically known her longer and never seeing this new protective side to his ghostly friend, he was a little more surprised.

After regaining his composure, Walter found his voice once again. "I understand that, but you must know that if I knew this beforehand I would've treated you differently from the very beginning. I realize now that I've treated you as nothing more than mere objects, and for that I am truly sorry."

"Then you realize that spending three years in that place was basically a living hell." Freya said crossly.

After hearing this, Ben decided to change the subject by getting to the task at hand as he turned to his cousin. "Gwen, what can you tell us from that data we got from Fredbear's Diner?"

"Wait, did you just say Fredbear's Diner?" Mr. Fazbear asked in disbelief.

"It was where we tracked Springtrap's location." Kevin said.

"You know something about it?" Ben asked.

"Freya's wasn't the first pizzeria, there was one before it called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Hurricane, Utah. It belonged to my brother, Henry; but before that he owned a place called Fredbear's Family Diner in New Harmony, Utah." Walter explained.

"Anyways, from what we can tell, these files are medical and physical records for you girls, including your age, birth dates, and even if your powers have been unlocked and what they are." Gwen explained. "There's even a document about the science of your old home planet's chronology and biology, apparently, it was almost exactly like earth; just without a few forms of vegetation."

"What about us?" Foxy questioned. "Is there anything about us, you know, before Springtrap erased our memories?"

After a couple of minutes, checking every file on the flash drive, Gwen shook her head. "No, there's nothing about any personal history, I'm sorry." The Anthrosapien's looked down in sorrow. "But there's something else, apparently the…former 'toy animatronics' have different names; their real names. Toy Freya's is Fredrika, Toy Bonnie's is Bonnibel, Toy Chica's is Cassie, Balloon Girl's is Brianna and Goldie's is Frieda." Gwen added, making the animalistic aliens smile at the information.

"It also says that Freya, Chica, Foxy and Frieda are all sixteen years old, and the rest of you are fifteen." Kevin read from behind Gwen.

"By the way, Mike." Ben suddenly said, causing the unknown Halfling to turn to him. "Turns out, you and Bonnie share the same birthday."

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked happily with a big smile. "When is it?"

"About a month from now." Mike answered.

"Unfortunately, that's all I can pull from the data for now, it'll take some time for me to decode everything else." Gwen informed sadly.

"It's okay Gwen, we understand." Freya said assuredly.

"By the way, Mr. Fazbear." Mike suddenly said, turning back to his boss. "how's the pizzeria?"

The old man rubbed the back of his neck in stress. "the contractors said that when the man crashed through the door, the impact bent the metal frame to not only the door, but the window as well. He said the entire entrance will have to be rebuilt." Walter informed, making Freya cringe for a split second before regaining her composure.

"Well, I hope you're not expecting us to go back." Chica said with a glare.

"Not at all, I was actually hoping you would be willing to stay with Mike and his friends until I can set up proper housing for you all." Mr. Fazbear said calmly.

"Me and Gwen would have to ask our parents first, but I'm sure they'd say yes." Ben said confidently.

"They can't stay at my mom's place, not enough room." Kevin said.

"Since mom took that teaching job at the Plumber's Academy, I'm in charge here, so I say they can stay here as long as they want." Mike said casually with a small smile.

"Plumber's academy? There's an entire school for teaching people how to fix toilets?" Walter asked in confusion.

How could they all forget that Walter didn't know anything about…anything? This was gonna be a long explanation.

*Next day*

Kevin's car was driving down a deserted street with Mike and Foxy on Mike's bike following behind it. Until the Osmosian hybrid's car pulled up to the warehouse and Mike and the red furred alien dismounted the bike and walked up to the warehouse. "Ben, are you sure this is the place?" Mike asked.

"That's what my tip said." the Omnitrix wielder answered.

"And that's what worries me. You don't get tips, I get tips, you've got no connections." Kevin said.

"I do _so_ have connections." Ben defended.

"Like who?" Kevin snapped quietly.

"Uh; like Gwen and Mike." Ben added.

"It's true, he does know us." Gwen said as she, Foxy and Mike walked past them.

"Lots of support there, thanks." Ben said sarcastically.

"Let's take a look and see." Foxy said with a little excitement in her voice.

"Calm down Foxy." Mike scolded lightly in an attempt to calm the red vixen, before nodding at Gwen before she made a platform of mana and lifted everyone to the roof, where they soon found a skylight; where the team of five saw Forever Knights moving crates into trucks.

"Forever Knights." Kevin said as he absorbed the surface from the roof, covering himself in durable stone armor.

"Up to no good as usual," Gwen said as Ben was soon bathed in a flash of green light as he began to transform. His soft, pale skin began to darken in color and harden in texture until it was a durable, silicon exoskeleton that was solid all the way through his body, only interrupted by his blood veins as they solidified into pink, crystal-like tubes that ran throughout his entire body, popping out of chest, back, and head; his fingers cracked and grounded as they were replaced by hard crystals while his toes fused together into a single digit. His eyes twitched violently until they suddenly popped together into a single eye as his jaw jutted outwards and hardened into a hard, crystal structure. The Omnitrix appeared on the center of his chest, completing the transformation "Chromastone!" the Crystalsapien announced.

"Showtime~." Foxy sung before Chromastone jumped down, smashed through the skylight and landed, Kevin jumped down and landed beside the transformed Ben before Mike landed, then caught Foxy in his arms before setting her down, Gwen then landed as well.

"Alright, nobody move!" Chromastone shouted, but the Forever Knights continued to move.

"Didn't you hear him?" Kevin shouted.

"I don't think so." Mike said as he held his hand up to one of the metal covered men, only for his limb to pass right through the armored man.

"What the?" Foxy said, half surprised, half in awe.

"Holograms?" the Crystalsapien questioned.

"Good guess." A new voice confirmed, causing everyone to look at the source, an alien wearing a Plumber suit holding a device standing beside a pillar, then walked into the open as he put the device away into his belt, causing the holograms to disappear. "Magister Prior Gilhil of the Plumbers, I'm the commanding officer of this entire quadrant. You're all under arrest for impersonating officers of the law." He told the group as he held up his Plumbers Badge.

"Are you serious?" Chromastone asked as he turned back into Ben. "For what?"

"Impersonating a Plumber. We're the only law enforcement recognized by all signatories of the Milky Way treaty, which makes what you've done an interstellar class felony." Gilhil explained.

"Sounds bad." Kevin said casually.

"If I were you, I'd keep my big mouth in check." The Plumber told him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't threaten a guy who can kick your butt up the street and back." Kevin threatened back.

"You feeling froggy son? Then jump." Gilhil instigated.

"And if you're feeling smart, don't." Gwen warned.

Kevin looked at the Anodite hybrid, then back at the plumber.

"Ribbit." Kevin said before he threw a punch at the Plumber; only for him to catch it then throw the stone covered teen into a crate before he rolled across the ground.

"Stay down son." Gilhil warned, before he was punched twice by two fists covered in fiery red energy, sending the plumber skidding back a few feet. "Much as I wanna go a few more rounds, I don't have the time." He said, looking at Mike before pulling out a blaster, firing a bolo towards the aura warrior; which wrapped around him and lifted him into the air where he hung upside down. Foxy ran at him and balled up her fists, then punched him in the back of his helmet, before he backhanded the red fox.

Now it was Ben's turn to run at the plumber before he slapped the Omnitrix, enveloping himself in a flash of green light, as the light died down, Ben had turned into Goop, who then jumped at Gilhil and wrapped around his body, the plumber tried to escape, but soon gave up as he saw there was no escaping his slimy confines. Then Goop's face materialized in front of his own.

"You want to talk? Then let's talk." The Polymorph said with a glare.

*Not much time later*

"I still don't see why we have to listen to this guy." Kevin said in annoyance.

"Because I'm the Plumber in charge of this whole sector of space." Gilhil explained.

"Then you know we're the good guys." Ben said.

"What I know is over the past few months I've been getting reports of you lot passing yourselves off as Plumbers." Gilhil said.

"Their Grandpa was a Plumber and my mom is a Plumber." Mike stated.

"Max Tennyson and Susan Lycoan, good officers, both of them." The Plumber then looked to Foxy and Kevin. "But you two however, both of you don't even have a claim by blood." He said, Foxy stayed silent, Kevin however…

"Yes, I do. My father, my real father was…" Kevin said before stopping himself.

"Kevin?" Gwen said in concern.

"Nothing. Never mind." Kevin answered before crossing his arms.

"Point is, there is a reason we shut down Plumber activity on earth five years ago, when Vilgax was destroyed…" Gilhil began.

"You mean after I destroyed him." Ben interrupted.

"Credit due. But I can't have Plumber resources being wasted here. Earth is a backwater level two planet with no imminent threat." Gilhil explained.

"Look magister, there _is_ a threat." Mike countered. "We've seen them, we've stopped them from destroying an entire town." He said, leaving Springtrap out of the conversation.

"Aliens are attacking our planet, we're just fighting to keep it safe." Gwen told him.

"I've assigned a new magister to this region, he'll check on earth in a couple months, if what you say is true, show him proof and he'll take care of it." Gilhil informed.

"A few months!?" Foxy yelled in anger.

"What about my mom? Why don't you call her and see if she'll come and verify this stuff!" Mike said in an attempt to be political.

"Good idea, then maybe she can finally tell you about why you have your powers in the first place." The officer said sarcastically, causing Mike and the others to look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Foxy questioned in pure curiosity.

"She never told you, did she?" Gilhil asked casually before looking Mike in the eye. "You're gonna have to get the details from Sue yourself, fact is, you're a Vessenoid Mike."

"About time I at least got the name for my alien side, but she just won't tell me anything." Mike said casually.

"Okay then." He said as he pushed a button on his badge. "I'm inclined to give you kids a break. Ben, you wear the Omnitrix so that gives you special dispensation, the Galvan have requested you not be interfered with minor matters." Gilhil informed him. "And the reports I've read indicate you've never impersonated Plumbers." He told Gwen and Mike. "You and you're Anthrosapien friends shouldn't even be on this planet. Luckily under the circumstances concerning the destruction of your home planet; and most of your species, you have special permission to inhabit the earth." He said to Foxy, but then he turned to Kevin.

"What?" Kevin snapped.

"You've got a record. You've done time in the Null Void for various crimes." Gilhil said.

"He's changed." Gwen said in protest.

"He's helped us fight the aliens threatening our home." Ben added.

"He's impersonating a Plumber." Gilhil said before walking over to Kevin, then holding out his hand. "Give me the badge you stole."

"Don't take my badge man, please." Kevin pleaded.

"Now, or you're going back to the Null Void." The Plumber told Kevin, who reluctantly handed over his badge. "Thank you." He said before tapping the badge, causing it to deactivate. "You're free to go. But if you ever get involved in Plumber's business again, I don't care what Azmuth says, you're all going to the Null Void. Even your friends Foxy." Gilhil said before teleporting away.

"Is that it? Is this the end?" Ben asked, causing the others to look at him, unsure.

*The next day, Mr. Smoothy*

Kevin, Gwen and Foxy wearing a blue hoodie with the hood over her head sat on or near Kevin's car as Ben carried over a tray of Smoothies, one of them in his hand as he drank it, then burped. "Cheer up, Mr. Smoothy's makes everything better." Ben said while handing one to Kevin, the half Osmosian took one sip and gagged.

"How's turnip and wheatgrass supposed to make anything better?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"It's got ginger in it." Ben answered.

"Oh ginger. That will solve all our problems." Kevin said before throwing his drink away.

"Face it Ben, Magister Gilhil basically shut us down." Gwen reminded him.

"Mike talked to his mom, but she said she can't do anything. Gilhil is the head Plumber in this sector of the galaxy, even though she's a magister too, Mike's mom still can't order him around." Foxy explained.

"Well, we just keep doing what we're doing. Fighting aliens and bad guys." Ben said, causing Foxy to smile; she never really got a chance to kick some bad guy butt ever since they encountered Springtrap.

"He said he'd put us in the Null Void." Gwen countered.

"He also said Plumber's don't come around here anymore. We'll worry about it if he ever comes back." Ben said.

"He took my badge." Kevin added.

"Badges? We don't need no stinking' badges." Ben said in a bad New York accent, before Kevin grabbed him by the collar.

"You think this is funny?!" Kevin asked angrily.

"Kevin, let him go." Foxy said, Kevin angrily complying as he threw Ben onto the hood of his car.

"Hey!" Ben shouted on impact.

"I wanna be a Plumber okay?!" Kevin shouted. "When I was little my mom always told me stories about my dad. How he was a Plumber and did all this cool stuff." He explained.

"I never met your dad." Gwen said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Me either, but I still wanna be like him." Kevin admitted.

"So, that's how you know about the Plumbers, and so much about alien tech." Gwen said in realization.

"Yeah. And it's why I wanted to help you guys in the first place." Kevin said, looking at all of them, mostly Gwen. "Mostly." He added before climbing into his car. "I need my badge Ben, it's all that matters." He said before he drove off.

*unknown*

Meanwhile below ground, DNAliens were busy working when they heard someone approaching and they looked to see a figure wearing a metal helmet and a black outfit walk towards them, four DNAliens looked at him and spat gunk towards him but he held out his hand, firing a beam of black energy towards the gunk, obliterating the sludge completely, then he pointed his hand at the DNAliens, firing another beam of energy the DNAliens were sent flying, the energy user then walked to the nearby ship and ripped the door off its hinges, the three guards saw him and began firing their blasters, but the intruder withstood it and blew them back as well, continuing his path, the stranger threw two more DNAliens into a door before he pushed it down towards the floor where it skidded in front of a Highbreed.

"Who are you? What insignificant alien spec dares to enter the command center of a Highbreed lord?" the hulking alien demanded as the figure walked up to him. "No matter, dead men don't need names." The Highbreed said before swatting the intruder into a wall, causing debris to fall onto him, but to the commander's surprise, the stranger was able to lift a huge chunk into the air.

"Nice shot. You're just as strong as I heard." The figure spoke, revealing himself to be a male. This enraged the Highbreed as the alien roared before the metal masked man threw the debris at the Highbreed knocking the alien back before he threw it away. "That's it. Show me your power." The man said as he fired yet another black energy blast, but this time it covered the large alien, causing him to scream in pain. "Give me all your strength." The energy user said as the Highbreed collapsed.

"What do you want from me?" the Highbreed asked weakly.

"I want to make a deal." The masked man said simply.

*meanwhile, in Kevin's garage*

The former criminal was fixing his car before he heard someone approaching.

"Who's out there?" Kevin asked as he moved out from under his car, only to see Gwen with a cup in her hand.

"Me." She said simply before holding out the cup. "I brought you something to drink." Gwen added.

"No thanks." Kevin said.

"It's not a smoothie." Gwen added before taking a drink from the cup. "See? Just a plain old soda." Kevin relented with a sigh as he took the drink. "Just wanted to see how you were doing." She told him.

"Fine. Look I'm not interested in talking about my dad." Kevin told her.

"Never crossed my mind." Gwen insisted, then held up a small bag. "I brought you a present." She added as she took out a small wooden ball and tossed it to him.

"What's this?" Kevin asked after he caught it.

"A wooden ball, absorb it." Gwen instructed. His curiosity got the better of him as Kevin did as he was told and absorbed the materials of the small object in his hand, covering his hand in wood. "Try this one." Then Gwen threw him another, which he absorbed as well, covering his hand in metal. "It's a ball bearing made out of…I don't know ball bearing stuff."

"Stainless steel." Kevin informed her.

"I brought a whole bag of them, made of different materials, this way you can change to whatever you want." Gwen said as she handed the bag to Kevin.

"Thanks. But it doesn't work that way, I need a lot of whatever I'm absorbing." He explained.

"Oh." Gwen said.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna keep fighting with you guys?" Kevin asked before Gwen held his hand.

"Because you've changed." She told him.

"Maybe, but I'm still on parole. That Magister guy can put me back in the Null Void whenever he wants to." Kevin said as he and Gwen leaned in before a Highbreed smashed through the wall to the garage.

"Human scum! I will cleanse the world of your filth!" the large alien ranted.

"I sure picked a bad day to stop fighting bad guys." Kevin said as he absorbed the metal from his car when an energy blast hit the Highbreed in the back, making him stumble.

"That's far enough ugly!" the Highbreed turned to see Mike, Ben and two girls they didn't recognize, one with purple hair and violet eyes wearing a purple blouse with a light pink flower at her stomach, an indigo skirt and a pair of white shoes.

The other girl had long white hair and golden eyes wearing a silver t-shirt, light blue knee length skirt and pink shoes. But the odd part about her was that her hands were smoking.

"Filth. You dare attack me?!" the Highbreed shouted.

"Oh, she dares," Ben said, gesturing to the white-haired girl before he turned into Humungousaur in a flash of green light. "And so, do I!" He shouted, running at the Highbreed with a roar, tackling him through the other side of the garage before slamming him to the ground and holding him down. "Don't move if you know what's good for you." The Vaxasaurian said just before Gilhil teleported before them.

"Didn't take long for you kids to get into trouble, did it?" The Plumber questioned.

"Us?!" Humungousaur asked. "He's one of the aliens attacking the earth!"

"They attacked me for no reason. They said they were Plumbers." The Highbreed said in defense.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Mike shouted.

"I don't know what's going on, but you're all coming in for questioning." Gilhil said.

"No one is going anywhere." A new voice said, causing everyone to turn and see a man wearing a metal helmet with a black outfit standing before them. "Not until I make your powers my own." He said, shooting black energy at everyone, but Gwen put up a shield just in time to block it.

Then a strange crackling noise caught her attention, looking around, Gwen saw the two strange girls from earlier, their faces were sparking, then their entire bodies began to fizzle, until they were revealed to be Bonnie and Mangle wearing ID masks, before the masks shorted out and fell off.

Looking around her once more, Gwen saw that her friends were being drained of their energy.

"You promised if I help you…" The Highbreed said weakly.

"I can't be trusted." The man said.

Humungousaur began to walk forward, fighting against the force going against him as he struggled against it. The mystery man saw this. "I almost forgot how strong you are..." He said before applying more force to the Vaxasaurian, causing him to back away. "Ben." The masked person said just before the Omnitrix reversed the transformation, reverting the dinosaur-like alien back to his human form.

"How did you?" Ben questioned in shock, before coming to a realization; then turning back to his cousin. "Gwen get out of here!"

"What?!" Gwen shouted in surprise.

"Just go!" Ben ordered.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back!" Gwen assured them as she escaped.

"You can't hide forever lovely Gwen, I'll have your energy yet. But first things first." He said as he looked at the others, unconscious on the street.

*unknown location*

Kevin stirred until he finally awoke, finding himself, Ben, Mike, Bonnie, Mangle, Gilhil and the Highbreed chained up in an energy field.

"I don't understand, that was the guy who tipped me off you were all impersonating Plumbers." Gilhil said.

"And he scammed big ugly into working for him." Kevin said earning a snarl from the Highbreed. "Hey, he got you. Admit it. Don't snarl at me." Kevin said with a smirk.

"I know who he is." Ben suddenly said.

"Do you really?" The masked man aske das he entered the room.

"You would have to be someone who knew about the Plumbers and the Highbreed. And someone with a grudge against us. Why don't you take off the dopey mask, Michael?" Ben said.

"Wait…that's Michael Morningstar? The same creep who tried to steal Gwen from…" Kevin began before realizing what he was about to say, then quickly corrected himself. "Who stole his powers from those girls at his prep school?" Kevin finished the question in surprise.

"When you ruined my plan. You nearly destroyed me. But over the weeks my powers returned, stronger than ever, and so was my hunger. My old method of feeding is no longer sufficient." Michael explained.

"High school girls too tough for you?" Ben goaded.

"Quite the contrary. I need more power than they can supply. Michael Morningstar no longer exists." The energy vampire said before bringing his hands to the sides of his helmet, removing the head gear to reveal his sickly grey skin, dark circles surrounding his eyes, small tufts of hair on random places on his head and severely chapped lips. Over all, this guy looked like he was a World War Z reject. "Now…I am Darkstar." The newly named Darkstar announced, the sheer sight of him caused Ben, Kevin and Mike to cringe at his new look. "You did this to me, and now you will feed my hunger." He said before he used his powers, unleashing another beam of black energy that surrounded his prisoners as he began to drain their energy.

Struggling against his bindings, Kevin leaned closer to Ben, "If you can reach the Omnitrix, maybe Alien X," he began, only to be cut off immediately by the watch wearer in question. "NO! If he gets that kind of power he'll be unstoppable!"

"I'll have it all soon enough." Darkstar said as he continued his assault.

"Michael!" a new voice shouted from behind him, turning around, the former womanizer was met with the sight of Gwen, who was taken back by his appearance. "Ew, I swear you were better looking when we went out."

"I have the powers of your teammates, plus the Highbreed and the Plumber, how can you possibly hope to defeat me alone?" Darkstar questioned confidently.

"Who said she was alone?" Goldie countered as she phased through the floor, making her presence known. Followed immediately by a small army of DNAliens coming in through the windows. "Their pretty steamed about you kidnapping their boss." Gwen told Darkstar before the DNAliens charged at him, attacking him all at once, Gwen taking the distraction as an opportunity as she and Goldie ran to set their friends free.

Firing a Mana bolt at the machine that kept them suspended in the air, effectively breaking it as they fell to the ground with a thud. Thinking fast, Kevin absorbed the metal chains that restrained him, covering himself in a layer of metal, allowing him to easily break free them break both Ben and Gilhil from their confines while Gwen freed Mike and Bonnie, and Goldie freed Mangle.

"Thanks kid." Gilhil said, making Kevin nod in response.

"What about me?" the Highbreed pleaded weakly.

"Hang in there." Mike told him with a smirk.

"Too many to absorb!" Darkstar shouted.

"And that's not even the worst of the bad news." Mangle said before she and Gwen sent a double energy bolt at him, sending the villain flying. Ben the slapped the Omnitrix, transforming him into something else as the familiar flash of green light encased his form.

His skin changed into a smooth, chrome white that became tougher than his original. He began to shrink down until he just barley reached the other's ankles as his face widened for his expanding mouth. He could feel his organs sloshing about inside him as his bones became slightly softer and more bendable; his lungs expanded until they were the largest organ in his body as his eyes became smaller and turned squinty. His ears vanished, to be replaced by small holes, and even then, they were covered by hardened skin that wrapped around his head in a way that resembled headphones. His arms and legs grew shorter as the Omnitrix symbol appeared in the middle of his chest finishing the transformation "Echo. Echo!" the Sonorosian announced.

Running alongside the newly transformed Ben, Bonnie knelt down beside him as they both unleashed their respective sonic screams, sending him even higher in the air, where Gilhil shot him with his blaster propelling the villain even higher into the air where Goldie dropped Mike, who then kicked Darkstar to Kevin, who punched the former womanizer, sending him flying once more, where Jetray met him and shot his neuroshock beams into the villain before he came crashing down to the ground.

After taking a moment to bask in the victory, Bonnie took a look around, seeing something was missing "Hey, what happened to the Highbreed?"

Hearing the question, everyone turned to see that the extra villains were gone, the same explanation immediately came to mind. "The DNAliens must've sprung him during the fight." Kevin deduced.

Minutes later, the group was outside with Darkstar contained within an energy field and energy cuffs for extra precaution. "Will that hold him?" Kevin asked.

"It's level six technology son. He's not going anywhere but the Null Void." Gilhil answered.

"What about us?" Ben asked.

"I've been giving that some thought. You guys made a difference today." The Plumber answered.

"And?" Ben asked.

"Maybe I don't need to reassign good men to this quadrant. Maybe their already here." Gilhil answered.

"What's that mean?" Kevin asked.

"You've been drafted. Here's your badge back," Gilhil said as he handed Kevin back the item in question. "And here's one for you five as well." He said as he handed a badge to Gwen, Mike, Bonnie, Goldie and Mangle. "And here's some for the other Anthrosapien's too." He added as he handed a small case to Mike, then saw Ben smiling at him. "Don't push it kid, you've already got the Omnitrix." He denied. "As of now, you're the only law in the quadrant; do a good job." The magister said before he and Darkstar teleported away, and Kevin began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked him.

"I gotta tell my mom." He answered with a smile, making the others smile as well.


	13. Chapter 12 Unexpected Vacation

**Lycoan Wolf Entity: hello everybody my name is Markiplier, wait wrong intro.**

 ***high five sound* top of the morning to ya laddies! my name is Jacksepticeye! Opps, wrong again. Uhh...what was my intro again? Oh yeah! Now I remember!**

 **What's up wolf pack! my name is Lycoan Wolf Entity and welcome back to Chronicles of a Mistreated Hero! I know its been a long time and I am SO sorry. I've been REALLY busy with work and home, I started doing YouTube Videos and I even made a FNaF 6 day 1 lets play!**

 **If you guys wanna check that out my YouTube name is Mike the wolf. But I know you guys want to get to the story, so without further ado, let's start the story.**

"You know, I thought our first date would go a lot differently." Mike said as he and Bonnie were under heavy fire.

"It's okay Mike, I accepted this when I decided to be a hero with you." Bonnie said in understanding, which greatly surprised her half alien boyfriend.

"Wow, I expected you to be a lot angrier." The Vessenoid boy said just before a laser shot past his face. "Let's discuss this later."

"I think that's best right now." The purple Anthrosapien nodded. That's when the duo jumped up and shifted to their hero modes in flashes of red and purple light.

Mike's skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that made stiff and more durable muscles as they weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it, before long, fine, brown hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Mike's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the brown fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head. His eyes flashed a bright red in color as his pupils became more narrow and his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Mike's gums while his fingers grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of black gauntlets appeared on each arm with red circuit-like patterns on the back as well as a suit of black and dark red armor appeared on his body, a dark red hooded cloak then flowed down his back as the transformation finished and the aura flames died down, revealing the new Mike Lycoan, the Redwolf to the world.

Bonnie deactivated her disguise, her appearance changing as a wave of light washed over her. Her skin turned a radiant shade of purple and a pair of bunny ears appeared at the top of her head, and her face stretched outward, giving her a short muzzle with a black nose, Bonnie's clothes shifted into a violet purple unitard that looked kinda like a one piece swimsuit with a silver belt in the middle that curved downward into a 'v' shape, as a silver band appeared on her right arm near her shoulder and another around her left leg near her thigh, as the disguise faded, it revealed the new Bonnie, Hopscreech.

The two sprang into action, weaving their way through as many lasers as they could, trying not to get shot. "So, who are these guys anyways?" Bonnie asked, which made Mike blink for a second while still dodging the shots; he realized that she was right, they had no idea who was firing at them.

"That's a good question, who are you guys? I mean I'm pretty sure your bad guys since you broke into this place with a bunch of laser guns." Redwolf asked while he punched three of the burglars before disarming one then grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry, but we don't exactly have a name." The thug said before headbutting the alien halfling, making Redwolf stumble back, giving the man enough time to pick up his gun again and aiming it at Mike's face.

"Not gonna happen, jackass!" Another voice shouted as large object collided with the man's side, knocking him into a wall; effectively knocking him out. Redwolf looked over at the source of the voice, and smiled at the sight of his friends, Foxy, the Crimson Vixen, her sister Mangle, also known as Wildclaw, Freida Fazbear, the Golden Ghost, and her little sister Fredrika 'Freddi' Fazbear, better known as Ursa Minor.

"Thanks for the backup Ursa, and nice entrance you four." Redwolf greeted his team, as Freddi pushed a button on her gauntlet, creating another hard-light energy shield.

"No problem, Redwolf." The bear-like alien said with a smile.

"Now that we're all here, why don't we do this properly?" Foxy said as she and the others looked back at the criminals.

"You guys are SO screwed." Mike said with a smirk as he turned around. "Wolf Pack; ATTACK!" he shouted, causing the six-teenage alien heroes to start the assault to thwart these low lives.

*Five minutes later*

It took almost no time at all to take care of the thugs with almost no effort at all.

"So, where did you come up with that?" Freida questioned the only male hero.

"What?" Mike asked.

"'Wolf Pack, Attack'? what was with that?" The golden alien asked.

Mike looked around and saw all his friends looking at him expectantly. "Well…I figured, since we're a team; we needed a name…and a catchphrase one of us can shout as we go into a fight." He explained.

"You gotta admit, it's pretty catchy." Bonnie said with a smile.

"But why Wolf Pack?" Freddi asked.

"It just popped into my head." Mike responded. "Do you guys not like it?"

"All in favor of being called 'Wolf Pack', raise your hand." Foxy said, and in response five hands were raised, including hers. "Any opposed?" All hands went down, and none were raised. "Looks like it's decided, we're the Wolf Pack."

"Ain't that sweet." A new voice that sounded like it had static behind it said from behind the newly formed team, causing them to turn around, only to see a figure rise from the shadows, it looked as if it were made of a black slimy substance, it seemed to be in the shape of a human, with a strange horn-like hairdo, his face was mostly covered by the black sludge he was made of, only leaving a visible sheet white sadistic smile. "After all, there is no 'I' in team."

"And who the hell are you?" Crimson Vixen asked as she and her team got ready for a second fight.

"Oh, please forgive me, my dear." The creature bowed as he made his way over to a large device that was covered by a tarp. "My name is Bendy, Bendy the ink demon." The newly named Bendy said before ripping the tarp from the device, revealing something that looked like a giant ring with a computer terminal next to it. "And this is where we say both hello; and goodbye." The inky one said before he pushed a button on the terminal, creating a giant blue portal.

Without any time to think the new team was beginning to get sucked into the portal, having no time to do much else, the six heroes screamed as they went through, not knowing if they would ever come back.

*unknown location, unknown time, unknown…anything*

"Ugh, my aching head." Mike groaned as he struggled to stand upright while back in his human form. "Anyone get the number of that truck?" he asked, not hearing a response Mike opened his eyes, seeing he was in a forest with nobody there. "Bonnie?! Foxy?! Mangle?! Anybody?!" He shouted into the night.

The young Vessenoid hybrid then began to worry as he got no response, not just for his girlfriend, but for his entire team. His worries were put on hold however as a bush not too far from him began to rustle.

With little thought and ignoring his headache, Mike concentrated as he shifted into his alien form once more in a fiery flash of light.

Mike's skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that made stiff and more durable muscles as they weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it, before long, fine, brown hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Mike's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the brown fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head. His eyes flashed a bright red in color as his pupils became more narrow and his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Mike's gums while his fingers grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of black gauntlets appeared on each arm with red circuit-like patterns on the back as well as a suit of black and dark red armor appeared on his body, a dark red hooded cloak then flowed down his back as the transformation finished and the aura flames died down, revealing the new Mike Lycoan, the Redwolf to the world.

"Alright, come out of the bush right now or you're gonna find out just how much a full powered aura blast can hurt." Redwolf said as his fist was encased in a bright red energy that blazed and crackled like fire.

Right after that, a figure stepped out of the bush, it looked like a female humanoid fox, for a moment Mike thought it might've been either Foxy or Mangle, that is until he saw that the she was a little shorter than either one of them and had blue fur, which looked more purple due to the red light coming from his fist. She wore what looked to be a flight suit. And held what looked like a golden spear behind her back.

"You're not truly going to hurt me, are you; Mike Lycoan?" The blue vixen asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Or maybe I should call you, Redwolf?"

At her response, the Vessenoid's eyes widened. "How the fuck do you know my name?" He questioned as his aura got brighter.

"You don't have to worry, I'm a telepath, my name is Krystal by the way." The newly identified Krystal said.

"Reading another person's mind is a major invasion of privacy." Mike said with a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Krystal apologized.

Sighing Mike put his hand down but didn't let his aura dissipate, it being the only source of light in the entire area. "Alright, fine. But what are you doing out here? And where is here?"

Krystal looked down and began to think. "I'm not too sure myself, one moment I was flying my ship on my way to collect a bounty in another sector, the next thing I know this portal opened up out of nowhere and sucked me in without a warning, then I woke up in my now completely trashed ship. But what about you?" Krystal asked as she looked up at Mike.

Mike then explained the events that brought him and his team to this place. "And that's about when I met you." He finished with a shrug.

"Perhaps I can help you find them, if we work together we should find them easier." The blue fox said with a smile. "Though in this place, I wish we had some sort of tracking device."

At her last words, Mike had a look of realization before he slapped his face. "I. Am. An idiot." He said as he took his hand off his face and reached into his pocket, pulling out a circular device that had a sharp green hourglass in the middle. After allowing his aura to dissipate, he tapped the device which caused a green holo-map to appear above the disk showing a layout of the terrain with five blinking dots in several different places. "I can't believe I forgot about the tracking devices in our Plumber's Badges."

"You mean you actually _do_ have a way to track your team and didn't think about it until now?" Krystal asked in a deadpan tone.

"In my defense, I was worried about my friends." He defended himself before looking at three of the blips. "Looks like the closest three are all together and they aren't too far from here, let's go." Mike said before he and his new friend began to head in the direction of the three blips. Then they heard an explosion go off.

"That was Mangle, we need to hurry!" Redwolf said as he picked up the blue vixen and ran as fast as he could.

*with Foxy and Frieda*

"GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMN IT!" Foxy screamed angrily as she punched a tree with as much force as she could all while Frieda just watched.

"Wow, I've locked up people who're less angry than you." Said a voice with a light Spanish accent behind her, Foxy and Frieda turned to look at the person, who looked like a five foot ten inch tall orange female fox with dark blue hair and amber eyes with a gold ear ring in her left ear. She wore a black eye mask and a blue beret with a blue sweater with a yellow collar a yellow belt with a buckle in the shape of the fox's face with her hair in a ponytail and a gun in its holster, black pants and blue thigh high boots, she also held a four foot cane with a large two foot long golden hook at one end.

"Sorry Carmelita, I'm just a little upset that a stupid ink jerk got the better of me and my team." Foxy said with an angry tone. "I just hope that Mike, Mangle and the others are okay."

"I'm sure they are, Vix." Golden Ghost reassured. "after all, Mangle, Mike and the others are pretty tough."

"Since those are the only two names you mentioned since we met, I'm guessing their pretty important to you two." Carmelita inquired.

"Yeah, Mangle is my sister, and Mike…" Foxy said as she got lost in thought at the memories of what Mike had done for her.

"I know that look, you're in love with him, aren't you?" The orange fox said with a knowing grin while Frieda looked at her friend with a mixed expression of both surprise and realization.

"W-what?! I-I don't…I'm not…shut up." Foxy stammered before an explosion went off in the distance.

"MANGLE!" Foxy screamed in worry as she and Carmelita both jumped into the trees as they leaped from tree to tree as fast as they could, with Frieda flying right behind them.

*with Bonnie, Freddi and Mangle*

"I can't believe some ink freak got the best of us." Freddi said with a hint of anger in her tone.

"It doesn't matter right now, what matters is finding our friends." Bonnie countered.

"Bonnie's right, we have no idea what's out here and we need to stick together." Mangle added, then heard something behind them that made her jump with a yelp, before shooting at whatever was there with an energy blast.

The figure jumped out of the bush it was hiding in before it landed before them and held up its arms. "Wait, I mean you no harm!" The figure said in a wise but youthful feminine voice.

With Mangle's hand still encased in energy, it provided a source of light that allowed the three to get a better look at the new girl.

She looked like a five foot nine-inch-tall anthropomorphic cat with white fur, long pink hair and yellowish green eyes. She wore a suit of silver armor and a black undersuit with a pink gemstone in the center of her abdomen, as well as a silver headband with another pink gem in the center of her forehead.

"Sorry, you just scared me a little." Mangle apologized.

"I suppose I can't blame you." The cat said back as she fidgeted a little. "My name is Jenny, sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright, I'm Bonnie, the bear is Freddi, and scaredy-fox there is Mangle." Bonnie said in greeting, while Mangle glared at her.

"I wasn't _that_ scared." The white vixen grumbled in annoyance.

"Mangle!" The four heard a voice shout as a new figure jumped off a tree branch and landed feet first, before revealing it to be Mike Lycoan with a blue vixen in his arms.

"Mike!" His three team mates shouted with glee as they all ran up to him and hugged their leader, before noticing that there was a fifth in the hug.

"Uh…Mike, who's that?" Freddi asked as she looked at Krystal, both Mike and Krystal realized the position they were in and blushed, causing the Vessenoid to put his new friend down.

"This is a new friend I met, her name is Krystal." Redwolf said as he continued to blush while Krystal nervously waved.

"Mangle! Are you okay?!" Foxy shouted as she jumped from the tree branch and ran to her sister, then embraced the white fox in a hug.

"Foxy, I'm fine, a new friend just scared me a little." Mangle said to relieve her sister.

"From my time with her, it wasn't just her sister she was worried about." Carmelita said from behind them, causing Foxy to break the embrace and look back at her new friend before she could say anything else.

"Oh, right! Everybody, this is my new friend, Carmelita Montoya Fox. Better known in her world as Sly Fox." The red Anthrosapien said as she introduced her new friend.

"Well, now that we're all here." Frieda said, catching everybody's attention. "Why don't we set up a camp fire and get to know each other?"

"Why?" Jenny asked. "It's not like we're going to be staying together."

"Actually, Frieda has a good point." Mike said. "From what I can gather, we're _all_ in the wrong universe."

At this everybody looked at Mike oddly. "What do you mean?" Carmelita questioned.

"Think about it, we were all doing something else before we were all brought here;" The Vessenoid hybrid started. "We're in a forest that none of us recognize with our only clue of how we got here being some random _portal opening out of nowhere._ " He explained. "Not to mention that my Plumber's Badge, which by the way should get a signal _anywhere in the universe_ due to the massive network that goes _throughout_ the universe; isn't getting a signal, _at all_."

"I see your point, so our best chance of getting home is by working together." Krystal finished.

"Exactly." Frieda confirmed.

"Bonnie and I will go and get some firewood." Redwolf said as he grabbed the purple bunny's hand and walked off into the forest to pick up some fuel for the campfire.

*Five minutes later*

As the couple walked off, Mike suddenly stopped in place, causing the Anthrosapien to stop as well.

"What's up? Why'd you stop?" She asked.

Without warning, the Vessenoid hybrid turned around and grabbed his girlfriend's hand before pulling her close and putting his other hand on her waist, causing her to put her other hand on his side, leaving their faces mere inches apart. "Because I wanted to do at least one of the things I had planned for our date." He said.

"Which is?" Bonnie asked with a blush.

"We had to skip dinner, so let's go right to the dancing." Mike answered as he took a step to the left, Bonnie following his lead with her right. Then the Redwolf took a step to the right, Hopscreech following with her left, this continued as the teen couple did their waltz. Left, right, left, right, left, right, twirl. They continued this rhythm in perfect sync, the beauty of their dance was only emphasized by the glimmering moonlight.

As they danced, Bonnie couldn't help but notice how handsome Mike's alien form was under the moonlight. Likewise Mike noticed how beautiful Bonnie looked as well. Then the duo entered a series of turns, side steps, then ending with Mike gracefully dipping Bonnie.

"How was that?" Redwolf asked as he pulled Hopscreech back up until they were face to face.

"Absolutely wonderful." Bonnie said, the two just stared at each other; as if in a deep trance. Then without warning, Bonnie wrapped her arms around Mike, closed her eyes and embraced the alien wolf boy in a deep kiss.

Mike was taken off guard for a second, but found himself kissing back within moments. The two remained in this state for several minutes until the need for air took over, forcing the two to separate. But then after catching her breath, Bonnie suddenly separated from their embrace and walk a few steps away from Mike, her hands close to her chest as she suddenly became nervous.

"Mike, I have to tell you something." Bonnie said out of nowhere.

Those words caused the Vessenoid to freeze, those words were never good to hear, and usually the reasons for those words were, A; she's pregnant, B; she cheated on you, C; she has a horrible secret, or D; she's breaking up with you.

Mike knew she wasn't pregnant, they hadn't gone that far in their relationship yet, she didn't know a lot of guys since she wasn't out a lot and the only other guys she knew were Ben, Kevin, Mr. Fazbear, and unfortunately Springtrap, so cheating was off the table as well.

She doesn't really have anything to keep secret, only just recently finding out she was a living being. So, the only thing left was…

"Are you breaking up with me?" Mike asked worriedly.

"What? No!" Bonnie said in shock. "No, nothing like that at all."

After breathing a sigh of relief, Mike recomposed himself as a new question popped into his head. "Then what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie gained the courage needed to look her boyfriend in the eye. "I want to expand our relationship."

Those words, they sounded so weird together, 'expand the relationship'? What did that even mean? Like, did she want to date other guys? Did she want to date girls too? That last one Mike didn't have a problem with, but still, he didn't understand what the hell she was saying.

"What?" Mike questioned.

"I want to add more girls to join our relationship." The purple furred beauty said nervously, looking at her feet. "I did some research…into your past."

That caused the human/alien hybrid's face to lose all color underneath his thin coat of facial fur. She knew?

"What did you learn?"

Shuffling in place as she continued to look at her feet, Bonnie put her arms behind her back before she finally answered. "I…I know about silver. I know about those guys who killed her. And…I know what you did to them."

 _'Oh shit.'_ Mike thought.

 **Lycoan Wolf Entity: well, that's the end of that chapter and the start of a little arc that splits from the original plan I had for this story I like to call 'Trials' I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you also check out my YouTube channel Mike the wolf, and just for reference, my YouTube icon looks like the face of my profile picture. alright, howl at ya later wolf pack!**


	14. Chapter 13 New Friends, New Enemies

**Lycoan Wolf Entity: What's up wolf pack?! my name is Lycoan Wolf Entity, and welcome back to Chronicles of a Mistreated Hero, in this chapter we find out more about the Wolf Pack's new mysterious friends Krystal, Carmelita, and Jenny. which if you guys haven't guessed yet are characters from three different franchises, Krystal is from the video game Star Fox, Carmelita is from the video game Sly Cooper, and Jenny is from an 80's tv show called Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars; if you guys have a chance go and find it, it's a pretty good show, anyways, on with the story!**

Mike couldn't believe it, Bonnie knew? She knew about Silver? About the incident where she was killed? She knew what he did to Silver's murderers? She knew about the 'red rampage'.

"I know that you were acting in self-defense." Bonnie said, snapping Mike back into reality. "But I wanna know why you can't let yourself let go."

Mike hung his head, his mood changing drastically into a light depression. "I…it's not that I can't let go, it's because I don't want to let it go."

At this Bonnie was taken back a bit. "What? Why would-"

"I don't want to let it go so I can have a reminder of what can happen if I'm not strong enough!" Mike said loudly. "If someone needs my help and I'm not strong or fast enough, they could die and it would be my fault because I wasn't good enough to help them in time." The human/alien hybrid said before a tear fell from his lowered face. "Just like it was my fault I couldn't save Silver…I couldn't save my best friend."

Mike was on the brink of tears at this point, that is until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body, surprising him. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." Bonnie said in a cracked voice.

Hearing those words, Mike returned the gesture. "Thank you." He said letting a few tears fall.

"This was why you were so surprised when I told you I loved you?" the purple furred rabbit questioned. Feeling her boyfriend nod, Bonnie continued. "After the 'red rampage' thing you were convinced you'd never find love?" another nod. "I figured."

Bonnie then separated from the hug, wiping the tears from her boyfriend's face; him transforming back into his human form as she did. "This is why I want to expand our relationship, you've been through so much self-torment and you deserve to have love in your life."

To her surprise, Mike smirked. "Good luck trying to find other girls to join." He chuckled.

Now it was his girlfriends' turn to smirk. "Oh, I already did;" Bonnie paused as she enjoyed the surprised look on Mike's face. "Turns out, the rest of the team feels similar to the way I do."

Mike just gaped at his purple furred beauty. "You mean Freddi, Frieda, Foxy and Mangle all have romantic feelings for me?" he asked, causing Bonnie to nod.

"You know, we should probably get some firewood and head back before they come looking for us." She said.

"I guess so. But I think we should all talk about this." the Vessenoid hybrid said as the two separated and began gathering pieces of wood.

"I kinda figured you would." The Anthrosapien said as she helped her boyfriend, then looked up.

*Ten minutes later*

"What could be taking them so long?" Frieda questioned as she and the others were beginning to worry.

"I hope they're alright." Mangle said in slight worry.

"Maybe we should go look for them?" Krystal suggested, just then both Bonnie and a now human Mike walked back to them, completely empty handed.

"Couldn't find any firewood?" Carmelita asked.

"Actually, we found something better." Mike said with a smile.

"Yeah, come on!" Bonnie said as she gestured for the others to follow.

*Eight minutes later*

Leading the way, Bonnie revealed the place she and Mike had discovered. A cabin.

"Can anyone say, Cabin in the woods?" Foxy said in a joking manner.

"She has a point you two, how do we know this isn't a trap?" Jenny said.

"We don't, but if it is we can overpower whatever or whoever set it up." Mike countered as he walked up the steps and grabbed the doorknob.

Looking back, he saw that the others had prepared themselves for anything. Then, he turned the knob, finding it unlocked. The hybrid opened the door, and what they saw surprised them. The beds, the appliances, the food, they felt like they were at home. There was enough of everything here for everyone! The food was fresh, the fireplace was lit up by an open flame, and everything look as if it was prepped for them.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Freddi said as she entered the cabin, everyone following after her.

Walking over to the table, Carmelita noticed there was a note. "Hey, come look at this, someone left a note…to us."

"What?" Foxy questioned as she and the others gathered around the table. "how do you know?"

"It's got all our names on it." The Sly Fox answered, then took a breath as she read the not aloud.

" **To the chosen hero's,**

 **Mike 'Redwolf' Lycoan, Bonnie 'Hopscreech' Bounder, Freddi 'Ursa Minor' Fazbear, Frieda 'Golden Ghost' Fazbear, Foxy 'Crimson Vixen' Valentine, Mangle 'Wildclaw' Valentine, Carmelita Montoya Fox, Jenny, and Krystal. I have summoned you all here to restore this world to its rightful state. The Demonic have cursed this world by robbing it of all color. Our world has suffered drastically because of the curse, we beckon for your help. This place that you're in, will be a safe haven, but only for tonight. On your journey, you will need to go through difficult trials and face deadly enemies. For which I have provided weapons under the beds, along with supplies for the adventure. Please, save our world.**

 **Best of luck, The queen."**

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm in." Mike said as he shifted back to his alien form and stuck out his hand.

"I'll follow you anywhere." Bonnie said as she put her hand on top of his.

"I'm in too." Freddi said as she copied Bonnie.

"Count me in." Foxy said, joining her friends.

"Same here." Freida followed her sister.

"Teams stick together." Mangle added as she put her hand on top of the golden bears.

"Estoy dentro." Carmelita said as she put her hand on top of Mangle's.

"We need to look out for one another." Jenny said as she put her hand on top of the orange fox's.

"I guess we're an official team now." Krystal said as she put her hand on the pile.

"Tonight, we rest. Tomorrow, we start a journey, beyond anything we've faced in our past. We are grateful to the queen for giving us a night to prepare for the adventures ahead, and the trials we will face." Mike said after the newly formed team put their hands down.

"Here, here!" Bonnie cheered for her boyfriend's motivational speech, everyone doing the same.

"So, who wants dinner?" Mike said as he switched back to his human form and headed to the kitchen.

"Wow, he cooks too?" Carmelita said with a chuckle, then took off her black eye mask to look at Bonnie. "You've got yourself a keeper." The fox said with a smile as she took a seat at the table.

"I know." Bonnie said back as she took a seat as well. "so, while we wait why don't we tell each other about each other?"

"What, like, our origins?" Krystal said as she put down her staff and sat down.

"Yeah, if we're a team we need to know more about each other." Bonnie explained, after about a second of thought, everyone agreed.

"So, who wants to go first?" Mike said from the open kitchen area, which wasn't too far from the conversation.

"I'll go first." Jenny said, catching everyone's attention.

"I was born and raised on my home planet Aldebaran, where I learned and mastered the magical and psionic abilities that are very common to my people. Usually I have to keep these things secret, but considering we'll all be back in our own universes after all this, I don't see a problem in telling you." Jenny started.

"Anyways years later there was an incident with the toads. Komplex, a computer program created by toad scientists to help them with every aspect of their lives, became sentient and enslaved the populace by hypnotizing them. Becoming their omnipotent overlord.

But he wasn't done there, he planned to dominate my entire universe. I wanted to help in the fight so I joined the Sentient Protoplasm Against Colonial Encroachment, or S.P.A.C.E." she said.

"And I thought Plumber's was a dumb name." Freddi said with a chuckle, which earned a laugh from the others as well.

After regaining her composure and letting the others calm down, Jenny continued. "And that's where I met the rest of my crewmates, my captain, Bucky O'Hare, our gunner Dead-Eye Duck, our engineer Bruce, and our android Blinky. For a few years, we fought against Komplex and the toads, unfortunately our ship the Righteous Indignation was the only frigate the council would authorize at the time.

And one day when we were in a firefight Bruce was adding a new device to the ship, a particle accelerator, it was supposed to boost our engines; but instead it sucked him into another universe. And at the same time the ship's power was out and a door appeared in the place where Bruce was, we were about to investigate what might've been on the other side, and then it opened, on the other side was a human boy named Willy DuWitt; he's brilliant and he became our new engineer, he saved us from being killed by the toads.

And after we got back to HQ Bruiser, Bruce's brother wanted to join the crew and avenge his brother. And after several long months Bucky defeated Komplex and saved the universe. And after a few weeks of rest and celebration we decided our next mission was to search for Bruce, and after getting a tip about where we might find him we had to split up, and that's when a portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked me in." Jenny finished.

"Wow, sounds like that Bucky guy was born a hero." Mangle said in awe.

"I hope we can meet your crew one day." Freddi said.

"That's a great story Jen, so who's next?" Freida asked.

"I'll go next." Carmelita offered.

"Well, when I was a kid I studied at a sleuth academy and graduated at the top of my class, then I graduated the police academy with honors, then I began working for the investigative services division of INTRPOL, my boss and mentor, Inspector James Barkley wanted to see if I had what it takes to run his department after he retired.

He gave me the task of securing the Parisian Opera House and protecting the Diva Diamond, owned by an opera singer named Pachyderma Tuskaninny. That night I was patrolling the rooftop when I saw a racoon looking at a map, while he was looking over the city.

Of course, I had to assume the worst, so I called for some guards to apprehend him. Then I saw his face, I'll admit I was taken back a bit by how good he looked.

Then he was thrown in the janitor's closet.

But he escaped, and when Barkley found out he really chewed me out, and even blamed me. I was angry because this guy made me look like a fool in front of my boss, so I went and searched for him. The first place I looked was the opera house, I was looking backstage for any trace of him and heard some commotion around the corner, but when I looked there was no one there. Then I heard Ms. Tuskaninny crying, and when I got back to find out what happened; it turns out the raccoon had stolen the diamond.

Barkley screamed at me again, but it was worse than before and actually brought me to tears.

Then out of nowhere a man fell from above us, tied up and suspended from a rope with a paper bag over his head. After I took off the bag I found out he was the stage manager, and he had the Diva Diamond around his neck.

And inside the bag, I found a calling card from Sly Cooper.

Afterwards I was given a promotion by Barkley, but I didn't feel right about it, because I didn't really _do_ anything to earn it.

But the other thing on my mind was, who is Sly Cooper? Little did I know that would only be the first of my many encounters with that raccoon.

A few months later I spotted him trying to steal a file I had on the Fiendish Five, a group of criminals who I eventually found out was responsible for the murder of Sly's parents. After he escaped, I pursued him as he took down each member of the Five.

I didn't know why he was taking down other criminals, I didn't care, Sly Cooper was a criminal and he needed to be locked up.

First was Sir Raleigh, then I followed Sly to Mesa City where he took down a gangster named Muggshot, then Mz. Ruby, then I followed him to the Kunlun Mountains where he took out the Panda King.

But since he since he was one step ahead of me for the first four I decided I was going to be one step ahead of him for once. So, I remembered that their leader Clockwerk was based in Russia, and I decided to sneak into Clockwerk's base with my jetpack, but unfortunately, I was caught and held prisoner in a gas chamber, fortunately I knew that Sly would be there soon, he saved me and offered a temporary truce if I helped him take down Clockwerk. I agreed and told him I'd give him a ten second head start before I arrested him.

I don't know how or why, but we ended up above the Krakarov Volcano. When he had his cane taken away I gave him cover fire while he retrieved it. Then I gave him my jetpack to finish off Clockwerk, and I helped out by shooting holes in his interior design, which allowed Sly to fire in his weak spots.

Once Clockwerk was defeated I confronted Sly on the catwalk, and I was true to my word and gave him a ten second head start. I didn't expect him to wait around until the last second, and I really didn't expect him to kiss me, and yes, I did enjoy it. That is until I realized he had handcuffed me to the catwalk and escaped.

Then sometime after Clockwerk's defeat I was tasked by Beverly D'oinkeau and her fiancé Dimitri Lousteau to protect the Venus de Whalo, while I was viewing the statue some guards came in and told me they caught someone fitting Sly Cooper's description in the attic. So, I rushed upstairs only to find a wrecked art studio that exposed Dimitri as an art forger, but the guy had already got away. When I got back downstairs I saw that the statue was gone.

I searched the grounds for Sly or the statue, but then he surprised me and disarmed me. And we talked a bit where he tried to tell me that we were both working towards the same goal. I begged to differ, told him that he was just another criminal, and that he was just a part of the problem. He asked me to think back to the night we met, when he helped me get the Diva Diamond back, I told him I wasn't as naïve as I was back then.

I saw a window of opportunity and got my Shock Pistol from the ground, but when I looked back up I saw he was already gone.

Anyways after two more chases around the world I got a post card from Sly, but when I got to his location I saw that he was being attacked by a monster created by Dr. M, that was when I realized that Sly was right, we really did fight for the same goal. So, I attacked the monster and helped Sly in the final showdown with Dr. M. the doc tried to fire a laser at me, but Sly jumped in the way, saving my life. After I finished that madman off, I went back to Sly and learned he had developed amnesia from the impact of the blast, so seeing an opportunity, I took him with me and convinced him that he was my partner, Constable Cooper, and we started dating not long after.

I was enjoying our relationship so much that when I caught him looking at some of the priceless stuff we were guarding, I just shrugged it off. And one night while I was on an assignment I was watching a monitor and saw him break into a museum and steal an ancient Japanese dagger, that's when I realized that he had been lying to me the entire time.

I didn't know the reason behind it however. Apparently, he needed it to use a time machine that his old friend Bentley had made from his other friend Murry's van, so that they could stop Le Paradox from erasing Sly's entire family history from existence.

After he saved me when I was captured by Le Paradox and sent to the 1880's Sly's ancestor 'Tennessee Kid' Cooper saved my life, then we saved Sly, and I joined them to help save Sly. Later both me and Sly were captured by Le Paradox and he tried to put us into his new machine called the Time Tunnel, luckily Tennessee shot our containment cell and freed us before he was sent back home. Le Paradox tried to smash us and accidentally hit the Time Tunnel instead, causing it to malfunction. Sly ordered the others to take me and get off the ship.

I tried to apologize for how I treated him, but he brushed me off right before Bentley, Murry and I got off the ship.

After Le Paradox was defeated, I went back to INTERPOL, threw myself into my work and began busting criminals at a record pace. I even began my own private search for Sly and when I found some of the wreckage from the blimp I found a picture of us he had kept throughout that little adventure, I noticed that it was faded, torn and water damaged. And I realized that Sly truly cared for me, and I never gave him a chance to explain himself.

I was and still am heartbroken and full of regret, because I know that I will never be able to tell him how I really feel about him since he's lost in time.

And when I got home I found a note on my desk that was there before that time adventure started, it was from Sly, he had left me his family's cane and their ancient tome that was handed down from parent to child throughout the centuries, the Thievius Raccoonus. It isn't just a book, it's more of a guide describing the many skills of the Cooper Clan, and a record of all their accomplishments.

It was that moment I realized that I could still honor him by becoming the new holder of the book and the newest member of the Cooper Clan, so I quit my job at INTERPOL and planned my first heist: getting my Shock Pistol back, which as you can see worked like a charm." Carmelita said as she unholstered her weapon to show it to everyone.

"Wow. Just. Wow." Mike said as he finished setting a plate of food in front of everybody, along with a glass of water and a set of silverware before sitting down in between Krystal and Bonnie, everyone else was speechless and just nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, but now it's Krystal's turn." The current holder of the Thievius Raccoonus said as she gestured to the blue vixen.

"Uh, right." Krystal stuttered as she regained her composure.

"My father's name was Aron; he was a highly-respected politician, you could consider my family to be the highest of nobility, second to the royal family that ruled my home planet, Cerinia. My mother's name was Elena, she was the king's betrothed before she met my father and fell in love with him, which caused bad blood between our families for some time. I also had a little brother, his name was Ronan. He was born exactly one year after I was, which meant we shared name days." Krystal paused as she took a drink of water.

"Name days?" Foxy questioned.

"A celebration of a persons' birth, celebrated once a year." Krystal explained. "You don't have that?"

"We have that but we call them Birthdays." Freida explained.

"Oh." Krystal said before she continued. "Anyways, when I turned sixteen, my father gave me his staff, but that wasn't the only thing…my mother and father had started to set up suitors to be my future mate. I'll admit that some of them were very handsome, but I just couldn't get a connection with any of them…there was one, his name was Rye…we were engaged for a few months…that's what the tattoos on my arms and legs mean, they're the Cerinian version of an engagement ring. But one day my father decided my future mat for me, I was so angry that I left Cerinia for a week…I returned when I felt like my father had worried enough about me…" She stopped as she started to cry a little, which immediately concerned the others.

"But…when I came back…Cerinia…it…it was destroyed!" she had lost it and began to cry uncontrollably; she placed her hands over her face and cried into her palms. Mike quickly wrapped her in a hug, the second Krystal felt his arms wrap around her she leaned her head into his shoulder and cried some more.

"Krystal…" the Vessenoid started, he didn't know what to really say to her, he just said whatever came to mind. "I won't sit here and try to act like I know how it felt to lose everything…I lost my father, my best friend…but not my planet, but I am truly sorry about what you had to go through." Krystal sniffled a few times before she separated from the human/alien hybrid and looked at him.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Well, I guess it's our turn." Foxy said, taking the attention off of the blue vixen.

"Originally we thought we were animatronics." Bonnie began. "But that all changed one day."

Freddi continued. "For years, we thought we were just highly advanced Animatronics, made for a children's pizza place. But that all changed when we got a new night guard."

"Who I'm guessing was Mike?" Jenny asked.

Mike smiled at that, before it turned into a sad smile. "Yeah, that was me, at first I got along with everybody, except Freya." He said as he remembered his first night.

"On his first day, all of us visited Mike." Mangle with a nostalgic smile. "Cassie and Chica brought him a pizza after his Visit with Brianna." She continued. "But Chica and Cassie heard him tell her some weird stuff, like 'underestimating his own planet.' and stuff about what's in the universe."

"But then night two came along." Mike added. "My friend Kevin was driving my friend Ben and his cousin Gwen to school, and along the way, they saw me walking home. They offered me a ride home; since I graduated early from school and didn't need to go. And trust me I didn't want to stay in that school for four years, especially since everybody either hated me or was afraid of me." Mike said with a little hostility in his tone. "Anyways, I told them about what I said during my first night and asked them to come for night two so they could help me explain, at first Freya wasn't too happy, but then she saw what we could do; I'll leave it at that. Later Bonnie came to visit me. I asked her about her day and she told me about some pervert who came in with his family, and how he continuously harassed her when his family wasn't there. when he was escorted out, he said and I quote, from what I heard 'I'll be back tonight, I'm gonna dismantle that slut bunny and the rest of 'em; and I won't be alone!'"

"Ugh, perverts. Never know when to quit." Carmelita growled.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed. "And he didn't; he made good on his threat and came back at night, he had friends with him. They all had weapons. But him; he had, I think Kevin said it was a level 7 Techadon concussive energy blaster? Anyways, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin kicked their butts. But it came at a price." Bonnie stopped, and looked ashamed in herself.

"I got shot." Mike said in a low tone.

"what!?" Krystal shouted in shock.

"Yeah," Mike confirmed, then paused to pull up his right sleeve, showing everyone a medium scar that looked to be relatively fresh. "But that was a long time ago. The worst part, the pervert and his buddies were a distraction, for the real criminal to put his plan into action."

"He is one of us." Mangle continued for the former Night Guard. "An Anthrosapien. It was because of him; we know what we are."

"What is his name?" Jenny asked.

"Springtrap." Mike growled as his eyes glowed a dangerous shade of red. Then he sighed and picked up his plate and walked back to the kitchen. "Leave your dishes here and I'll do them, in the meantime you girls should get ready for bed, we've got a long day ahead of us."

With that everybody prepared themselves for bed.

*8 hours later*

With everyone else still in bed, Mike was up, standing on the balcony of the cabin as he looked out to the now black and white wilderness with his new sword, gifted to him by the queen, strapped on his back. Which nobody noticed last night due to the darkness of the night.

"Why us? Why not someone else?" He wondered aloud. "Why not someone like Ben, Gwen or Kevin?"

"Maybe because their needed more in your universe?" A voice said behind him. Turning around the Vessenoid hybrid saw Krystal holding her staff and wearing what looked to be a golden bra-like top, white loincloth, two bands on her tail, silver braces on her shoulders, arms, and legs, and a pair of white and gold sandals.

"Good morning." He said as she walked up to stand next to him.

"Good morning, I was actually kinda worried about you when I didn't see you in your bed." The blue vixen said. "What are you doing up so early?"

Turning to look back into the woods Mike sighed. "I haven't really had a good night sleep since I was ten." He answered. "I'm lucky if I get more than three hours a night."

"That doesn't sound healthy." Krystal said with a bit of concern.

"You get used to it." Mike said plainly. Then he sensed something in the woods, which was odd as he didn't sense any other aura's in the area. "Somethings here." He warned. "Show yourself!" He challenged as he and Krystal ran down the stairs and into the open area.

Hearing the challenge, a mysterious figure leaped from the trees, and landed in front of the two. It was a woman wearing all black with a small pouch attached to her hip, she might've been mistaken for a living shadow if her black eyes weren't the only thing exposed. She was six feet tall and so thin that both heroes thought she was wasting away.

"So, this is what Master wanted me to check out?" The woman gloated. "The new heroes being a kid and a mutt?"

Krystal thought her sudden arrival was suspicious. "Are you one of the Demonic?" She questioned. Behind the mask the woman grinned.

"You could say that. The name's Shade, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I wanted to ask why the queen Belle would choose kids to repair our world?" Shade questioned, sounding disappointed.

"You don't sound too happy to see us." Mike pointed out.

"Maybe I was expecting hunky men and witches. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." Seeing Shade reach for her pouch, Mike reached for the sword on his back. Both Demonic and Vessenoid were locked in a standoff, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. After several tense seconds, they drew their weapons. Shade threw a few throwing knives at Mike, while the Vessenoid hybrid deflected them with his own blade.

The blade looked like a short katana, with a black blade with a sharp red edge. "And that's not all I got." Mike said as he was suddenly engulfed in a bright red energy that blazed and crackled like fire.

Mike's skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that made stiff and more durable muscles as they weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it, before long, fine, brown hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Mike's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the brown fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head.

His eyes flashed a bright red in color as his pupils became more narrow and his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Mike's gums while his fingers grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of black gauntlets appeared on each arm with red circuit-like patterns on the back as well as a suit of black and dark red armor appeared on his body, a dark red hooded cloak then flowed down his back as the transformation finished and the aura flames died down, revealing the new Mike Lycoan, the Redwolf to the world.

"Looks like I'm gonna have some fun after all." Shade teased. Like lightning, she began to run circles around Redwolf and Krystal. Going faster and faster, her feet kicking up grey dust, blocking any sight outside the circle. "What'cha gonna do now boy?" Mike felt surrounded, because of the makeshift smoke screen Shade had created, suddenly a memory hit Redwolf and he had a plan.

Sheathing his sword, Redwolf took out his goggles and turned back to Krystal. "Cover your eyes." He ordered, complying with his command the blue furred fox put her hands over her eyes while Mike put his goggles over his eyes and his hand was suddenly encased by his blazing red aura. **"Tur-Bo!"** he shouted, slamming his hand into the ground, causing a gust of wind to suddenly impact with the dirt below the two heroes.

The result looking almost like an explosion, new dust had created another smoke screen within the first. And in the process, some of the dirt flew into Shade's eyes, causing her to lose her focus and stop to attempt to get the dust out of her eyes.

Seeing an opening, Mike charged forward and punched the Demonic, pushing her back several feet as she hit a tree and finally regained her vision.

"Cheap shot." Shade growled, before a golden staff flew through the air, hitting the Demonic and going through her chest and the tree, keeping her from moving.

"Nice shot, Krystal." Redwolf complimented. Shade was in pain because of the staff. She grabbed the staff to pull it out of her body, but it only increased the pain the longer she held it. Mike walked up to the weakened enemy, sword redrawn from its sheath with Krystal by his side.

"Please, get this thing out of me." She pleaded. Redwolf leaned in, making sure his enemy wasn't going to try anything to get an advantage. Seeing the glare in his glowing red eyes, Shade realized she wasn't going to be shown mercy any time soon. "Get this out, and I'll talk." If there was one thing he learned in his experience, it was when to recognize a double cross. He knew that if he removed the staff, Shade would strike faster than he could see. Redwolf wasn't going to take that chance.

"I wasn't born yesterday, so nice try," He scowled. "I want answers, where is the queen being held?"

"Queen Belle is being held captive by my master, but I don't have an exact location." Shade answered, but this wasn't enough for Mike.

"Alright, do you know who Queen Belle is?" he asked.

"No, I've never met her." It wasn't enough for Mike, he looked back at Krystal. _'Get ready to torture her.'_ He thought, hoping she would hear him in her mind; seeing her eyes widen for a moment told him she received his message. Looking back at Shade, Redwolf could see that she either wasn't going to say anything else, or she didn't have any info left. "I'm telling the truth." For Mike, it was no dice.

"Do it." He said.

Krystal closed her eyes, focusing her energy, then she opened her eyes, which were now glowing a bright blue. Walking past Mike, Krystal grabbed her staff, the weapon responding by glowing the same color blue as her eyes. The Demonic screamed at the top of her lungs as blue electricity began to emanate from Krystal's staff. Neither Redwolf, nor Krystal showed any mercy as Shade's voice got quieter and quieter, until they heard no more. It was clear, Shade was no more as her body began to glow, as Krystal let the electricity fade, Shade's body glowed brighter, then, without any warning it exploded as a pulse of energy went throughout the area, causing both heroes to cover their eyes, and when they uncovered their eyes, they saw that the area was now in color.

It suddenly donned on Mike that, this was the reason his aura sense didn't detect Shade, she wasn't truly alive, instead she was a vessel to contain some of the color of this world. Then they heard the door of the cabin opening behind them.

"Hey! There you two are." Carmelita said as she walked through the doorway looking down at a piece of paper in her hands. "I found this map in the backpack the queen gave me, and something weird is…" she paused as she looked up in surprise as saw the colored forest.

After getting over his shock, Mike returned to his human form and looked back a Carmelita. "What's up Carm?" He asked.

His question snapped both girls back to reality. "Oh, right. I found this map in the backpack the queen left for me, and found this map, at first it was just black and white, but then it started to gain some color and the arrow on the compass symbol pointing north is glowing. I think I know which way we need to go."

"In that case, we should finish packing and get going." Krystal suggested.

"Agreed." Mike said simply, getting a nod from Carmelita as the three heroes went back inside the cabin.

*Unknown location*

"Master, Shade, has been defeated." Said an aged man's voice.

"Sounds like she failed to heed your warning." Said a cocky young boy's voice.

"Shade never listened to what anybody said." Growled a deep guttural man's voice.

"Queen Belle took a big risk in choosing kids." Said a woman's voice with a bit of a southern accent. "And apparently it's paying off."

"And to think she was stopped by an anthropomorphic vulpine and a humanoid/lupine hybrid, and furthermore, they did it mostly without using the paranormal abilities they both clearly possess." A monotone voice calculated. "And that was only two of them, if those two possess that kind of power, evidence suggests the others may be equal or even more powerful than them."

"Sounds like they're gonna be lots of fun when I play with them." Said the bubbly voice of a little girl.

"SILENCE!" Roared what sounded like an evil overlord. "Shade is defeated, her body released the color she contained. It seems these brats are more than we expected. However, we are the Demonic, we do not tolerate failure, and these so-called heroes have begun to tread on thin ice, and when it breaks, we will be waiting for them."

"So, master," The cocky boy started. "Who are you going to send in next?"

"Savage, will you go?" The master questioned.

"Leave them to me." The guttural man's voice snarled.


	15. Chapter 14 Savage

Throughout the frightening stroll in the forest, Krystal, Jenny, Carmelita, and the Wolf Pack battled numerous monsters, from small bugs to giant beasts. The near 30-mile trek became a major obstacle course. Muscles strained, as the nine made their way passed the wooded area. It had taken many hours, with few stops to rest, finally, the last gap showed the way out, as the path ahead held a dim light. "We're almost out!" Frieda shouted as she slashed one of the monster's heads off with her new collapsible black and gold scythe.

With the last bit of energy in all of their bodies, the group dove into the light, the light became an open area as they hit the grey dirt in the plains. As the team gasped for the much-needed air, nobody made a move, fearing any injuries they might've suffered.

"At least we made it out." Krystal sighed in relief.

"So, Lavender Village isn't too much further?" Mike questioned.

"According to Carmelita's map it is." Jenny answered.

"That reminds me, hey Carmelita?" Foxy asked, causing the master thief to look at her. "Any chance you could lend me the Thievius Raccoonus?"

"Uh…sure, but why?" Sly Fox asked.

"I want us to learn some of the Copper's skills; I think they'll really come in handy." The red Anthrosapien answered.

Just then something howled in the distance. After getting to their feet they turned in the direction the howl came from. There stood a grey wolf with white eyes, dashing towards them with a piece of paper in its mouth. "Don't worry, I got this." Bonnie said as it got closer to the team, readying her new retractable purple staff with a large light purple blade on one end, and a smaller one at the other. Though the wolf wasn't deterred by this however as it finally reached the group.

Everyone looked on as the wolf merely lowered its head and put the paper on the ground. Cautiously, Hopscreech stepped forward and retrieved the paper. The wolf then turned and ran back the way it came.

"Well, that was odd." Foxy said in confusion as Bonnie put her staff away.

"What's the paper for?" Mangle asked, causing the purple Anthrosapien to look at the item in question.

"It's another note." Hopscreech answered before she began to read it. **"Warriors from other worlds-**

 **Shade's death will not be in vain, when I meet you in Peaceful village. My Demon pack will hunt you, as soon as I open you up. Saving Queen Belle and this world will not occur, as your mission will fail.**

 **-your next opponent, the Twisted Wolf, Demonic Savage."**

It would seem that the next Demonic was issuing a challenge. However, the others were clueless about Shade. "Who's Shade?" Freddi asked.

"Mike and I encountered and defeated her before we left the cabin." Krystal clarified. "We should prepare for the worst though."

"But before we do that," Mike said before he grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled her close, then gave her a deep kiss. "I was worried about you for a minute back there." He said after breaking the kiss, while leaving the others in shock.

"When did you two start this?!" Foxy asked with a shout.

"After the Springtrap incident." Mike said simply.

"Well, I guess we should get going." The Latina fox said quickly.

Nodding in agreement, everyone drew their new weapons given to them by the Queen, for Foxy it was a crimson wide sword with a ruby in the hilt, Mangle was given a pair of gauntlets and a white, pink and gold dagger, Freddi's new weapon was a brown shield with a blue gem inside a golden six-point star, Jenny was gifted with a hot pink collapsible trident with a short silver three-point blade. While Carmelita drew her shock pistol, Mike drew his sword, Bonnie re-drew her staff, and Krystal drew her own staff.

Hours later the team arrived at the village, which looked like a western ghost town.

"So, that's Lavender village?" Mike guessed with caution.

"It's more like a haunted village." Freddi joked.

"Don't say that." Mangle warned, a little nervous from the bear-like alien's words. They began to walk into town, hoping to save the village from their newest enemy and whatever he was going to throw at them. That's when the creature showed himself.

He looked to be a large muscular, grey furred anthropomorphic wolf with faded blue eyes, sitting next to him was the same wolf who delivered the message. The massive wolf growled as he pointed to both Mike and Krystal.

"So, you two were the ones who killed my brother's fiancée, weren't you?" He questioned in his guttural voice.

"Huh?" Chorused the entire group in unison, who was this guy talking about? What brother?

"What are you talking about?" Foxy asked.

"Her name was mentioned in the letter. I'm talking about Shade." The Wolf explained. Now it made sense, that's when Mike and Krystal realized what this creature was truly saying; as Savage gave the two of them a look of pure hatred.

"So, you're the Twisted Wolf?" Mike growled. "Demonic Savage." The large creature nodded, giving the hybrid a predatory glare. "What do you know about Queen Belle?"

"We Demonic, stormed the castle in the first island, where Master captured her. We all had the same goal, after he absorbed the color and gave it to each of us, he tasked us with a new goal; defeat the warriors that were chosen to restore this word." The wolf explained.

"Did your master happen to discuss any plans he has for the Queen?" Freida asked.

"Honestly, he didn't. Whether he wants to sacrifice her or marry her, we have no idea, nor do we care." Unlike Shade, Mike believed Savage. The Twisted Wolf didn't hesitate with his answer, or try to evade any questions. "Unfortunately for you, my objective won't be delayed any longer, witness my power!" He roared as his form began to glow, soon the light became too much and the team of ten had to cover their eyes.

As the light died down, and the group uncovered their eyes, they looked on in horror and awe as they saw the Demonic before them was no longer just one wolf, but instead there was an entire army of Twisted Wolves standing before them.

Knowing he couldn't hold back, Mike focused his energy, feeling the power coursing through his entire body, using this power Mike was soon engulfed in a blazing red energy, as the transformation began.

Mike's skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that made stiff and more durable muscles as they weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it, before long, fine, brown hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Mike's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the brown fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head.

Mike's eyes flashed a bright red in color as his pupils became more narrow and his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Mike's gums while his fingers grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of black gauntlets appeared on each arm with red circuit-like patterns on the back as well as a suit of black and dark red armor appeared on his body, a dark red hooded cloak then flowed down his back as the transformation finished and the aura flames died down, revealing the new Mike Lycoan, the Redwolf to the world.

"Destroy them!" Savage ordered.

The wolves leapt up, ready to strike; Redwolf and Hopscreech worked as a team, both using their weapons and powers slashing, blasting, or sonic screaming in Bonnie's case, wolf after wolf away. One wolf was on the verge of taking a bite out of Mangle, but the white vixen was saved as Carmelita used her cane to hook the wolf by the neck and slam him to the ground, causing him to disappear.

"Did, you guys see that?" Carmelita questioned to the others as the master thief used her cane like a master with her staff. Each wolf that lunged at her, a single swing would take them out.

However, Foxy started to think the flow of wolves was endless. "It doesn't make sense." Crimson Vixen growled as she defended herself, slashing and punching each wolf. "We take one down, two more come into the fight." Then she saw Savage, and the fur on him thinning out, exposing his metal skin and giving everyone a look at the truly horrible sight of the real Demonic Savage, then something in her mind clicked.

' _He's running out of clones.'_ Foxy thought. _'We don't have to keep this up much longer.'_ Though she was unaware that five more wolves were charging in, going for the kill. Crimson Vixen turned to the pack behind her, scenting the danger. In a flash…SLASH! The wolves were decapitated at the last second by Mike with his sword and a new figure wearing a black ninja suit with green eyes and a whip, though the strange thing about the person was that their hood was a bright red with gold accents and a purple tail with blue stripes behind her back.

"You alright?" Mike asked his friend, after seeing her nod, the hybrid turned back to the stranger. "Thanks." He said. The ninja nodded, seeing the pack defeated Mike then turned to look at the Demonic. "Now for the Alpha of the pack."

Redwolf walked up to the Twisted Wolf preparing to face off against one another. "Tell me pup, did it hurt when you couldn't save Silver?" at this Redwolf's eyes widened. "Oh, I know everything about that, Mike." He grinned. "You could've saved her, but you didn't; did you?"

"Shut up." Redwolf snarled.

"Why? You know it's true." The Twisted Wolf replied with a sick grin.

"I said, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MAW!" The Vessenoid hybrid roared as his body began to change once more.

Mike's fur turned a dark, inky black as his fingers made a sickening cracking noise as his claws stretched two extra inches. His hair suddenly began to stand on end before it looked as if an unfelt breeze blew through each individual strand, then his hair began to darken as well as it gained the same black color as his fur, Mike's eyes began to darken until all that was left was a black void with a glowing blood red slit for a pupil. A glowing crimson outline then surrounded his new body as the transformation finished.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The black Vessenoid screamed as he charged at his opponent.

The girls all heard their unofficial leaders' cry, causing their eyes to widen in shock; not only due to the transformation, but to the words Mike had used. His fist ignited into a black flame as he punched the air, firing a ball of black and red fire into the Twisted Wolf's face, kicking up a cloud of smoke.

"Bullseye!" Freddi cheered as she pumped her fist in the air. A moment passed, then the smoke cleared, Savage was still standing, the attack appearing to have done nothing. The girls and Ninja were in disbelief.

"No way!" Frieda gasped.

"That was a direct hit." Krystal argued. "Why didn't it work?" The Twisted Wolf dusted off his metal chest, remaining in a firm stance.

"It was admirable that you've all been able to take out my pack with ease." Savage complimented. "You were foolish however to take out the pack; while I was at my weakest state." The eight girls couldn't believe it. From what Savage was implying, he was more vulnerable _without_ his pack. "You see the wolves were restraining me, keeping my immense endurance in check. Without my wolves, my body becomes stronger than titanium. So far no one has penetrated my skin."

"Then allow me to be the first!" The blackened Redwolf roared with a sick grin as he charged the Twisted Wolf once again. Slashing with both his claws and his sword, but having no luck.

"Mike stop! It's not working!" Bonnie shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do you little bitch!" Mike yelled back before attacking the wolf once more.

The purple Anthrosapien was taken back by this, did her boyfriend just say that to her? That didn't seem right. Then again, this new form of his seemed to make him more and more aggressive.

"What the hell did he just say to her?" Mangle said in shock.

"There is _no way_ that is the same Mike Lycoan we know." Freddi said in anger, though her words did cause something to click in her sister's mind.

"Oh shit." Golden Ghost said with fear in her tone. "That's because it's not _Mike_ in control. That's the Red Rampage in control."

To this Bonnie jolted her head to the golden bear. "How do you know about that?" Hopscreech asked, she had to do extensive research to find out this information, so how in the world did Frieda know?

"Remember when I was basically just a ghost back at the pizzeria?" Frieda asked, getting a nod in response. "I merged my mind with Mike's at the time, and I saw his past." She explained. "When Savage mentioned Silver, it must've made his mind snap, causing the Red Rampage to resurface."

"And what exactly is this 'Red Rampage'?" Jenny asked.

"The Red Rampage is Mike's more animalistic side, all the instinct and aggression he holds back." The golden Anthrosapien answered. "That's the reason he's always so self-contained, he knows it's there, always trying to claw its way out."

"What'll happen if he can't regain control?" Carmelita asked in worry.

"He'll start attacking everyone and everything, no knowing what he's doing." Frieda said. "And if he doesn't regain control soon, we may lose him for good."

"We have to help him!" Bonnie shouted.

"We will." Mangle said confidently.

"How? It's not like we can just enter his mind." Foxy questioned.

"Maybe we can." Krystal insisted as she walked over to Frieda. "You said you linked with his mind once before, right?" Frieda nodded. "Then you should still have a lingering connection, that we can use to enter his mind."

"Then what's the plan?" Bonnie asked, the ninja, apparently wanting to help, walked over to the small group.

"We need to restrain Mike's body, then using her telepathic abilities, Krystal can put herself, Bonnie, and Frieda into Mike's mind using the connection and get him back in control, while the rest of us take down Savage." Mangle explained, surprising everyone by taking charge.

"I can restrain him with my whip, but I'll need help keeping him at bay." The ninja said in a female voice with a light English accent, Carmelita heard the voice, she recognized it, but wished she didn't.

' _It can't be_ her _…can it?'_ Sly Fox thought.

"Foxy, Freddi and Carmelita, hold Mike down, Jenny, you're with me." Mangle ordered. "Let's get to work, Wolf Pack."

With their orders received, the team got to work, starting with the ninja using her whip to wrap around Mike's wrist.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The dark Vessenoid hissed.

"Getting back the man we love." Foxy answered as she, Freddi and Carmelita grabbed the whip and pulled, Carmelita using her thieving skills was easily able to tie the whip around both of Mike's arms once he was close enough.

"Alright, he's restrained." Carmelita said, looking back at Bonnie, Frieda and Krystal, seeing the trio sit down on the ground in a cross legged style.

"It'll take me a second to set up the link." Krystal said, before holding her hands out for the other two to take. And take they did. "Alright, I need you two to relax and close your eyes." The two Anthrosapien's complied and closed their eyes, the two then felt a strange tingling sensation before hearing the blue vixen's voice once more. "Now open them."

The girls opened their eyes, only to see nothing but darkness, save for a glowing red door.

"Is this Mike's mind?" Bonnie asked.

"No, this doesn't look the same as I remember." Frieda said as she stood up and looked around in confusion.

"Frieda's right, this is more of a waiting room so I can complete the link." Krystal answered as she and Bonnie stood as well.

"And the door?" Frieda asked.

"The gateway that leads to his mind." Krystal explained before walking over to the door with the other two. "I should warn you, I have no idea what's behind this door, and…if we die in here, we die out there too."

"Then we won't die." Both Bonnie and Frieda said in unison, determined to get Mike back.

Krystal nodded and opened the door, the trio was greeted with a dark red room.

"I can't let you win!" said a very familiar voice, causing all three girls to look in the direction it came from.

All three smiled as they saw Mike, the human Mike in his Redwolf armor, fighting what seemed to be his own Vessenoid form in a black version of the Redwolf armor. And struggling to win.

"We need to help him!" Frieda shouted as she and the others charged at the alien Lycoan.

"And, so it ends." The Vessenoid half said with a smirk as he forced the human half to his knees.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Bonnie shouted, before she arched her back and inhaled deeply, and thrust her head forward, letting out a sonic scream that knocked the alien half of her boyfriend off the human half.

Slumping onto the floor, Mike looked back at the three heroines who saved him. "What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?" He asked in confusion as Bonnie and Krystal helped him to his feet.

"We'll explain later, right now we need to stop the bad you." Frieda said with a smile.

"She's right, we can stop him if we work together." Krystal nodded.

"No, Bloodwolf is too strong for any of you." Mike retorted.

"Who's Bloodwolf?" Bonnie asked, not noticing the wolf-like alien getting back to his feet.

"The other me I was fighting, he's what I've worked so hard to keep in check for nearly six years." Mike answered.

"And I'm about to break free!" Without any warning Bloodwolf started blasting black aura flares at the four heroes, the team scattered as the bad wolf failed over and over again. Mike finally got close and grabbed Bloodwolf's fist. The evil wolf then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and collapsed to the ground.

The wolf rebounded and snatched the scythe out of Frieda's hands and uppercut the golden bear, who landed on her back.

"I really have to thank you for my new weapon." The dark Lycoan said with a sadistic smile as he admired the large blade, then set it against her throat.

"Get away from her!" Mike screamed as he aura blasted his evil counterpart, and saving his friend in the process.

"Your fight is with me, not them!" Mike yelled as he began to become engulfed in his own bright red aura.

Mike's skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that made stiff and more durable muscles as they weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it, before long, fine, brown hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Mike's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the brown fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head.

His eyes flashed a bright red in color as his pupils became more narrow and his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Mike's gums while his fingers grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of black gauntlets appeared on each arm with red circuit-like patterns on the back as well as a suit of black and dark red armor appeared on his body, a dark red hooded cloak then flowed down his back as the transformation finished and the aura flames died down, revealing the new Mike Lycoan, the Redwolf to the world.

The transformation didn't stop there however as Mike's fur turned a bright, scarlet red as his fingers made a sickening cracking noise as his claws stretched two extra inches. His hair suddenly began to stand on end before it looked as if an unfelt breeze blew through each individual strand, then his hair began to glow as well as it gained the same scarlet color as his skin, Mike's eyes began to darken until all that was left was a black void with a glowing blood red slit for a pupil. a glowing crimson outline then surrounded his new body as the transformation finished.

"Very well then, if we're going all out, then allow me to show you all, my own Overdrive form!" the Bloodwolf shouted as he threw Frieda's scythe aside before he too began to change.

Bloodwolf's fur turned a dark, inky black as his fingers made a sickening cracking noise as his claws stretched two extra inches. His hair suddenly began to stand on end before it looked as if an unfelt breeze blew through each individual strand, then his hair began to darken as well as it gained the same black color as his skin, Bloodwolf's eyes began to darken until all that was left was a black void with a glowing blood red slit for a pupil. a glowing crimson outline then surrounded his new body as the transformation finished.

"Bring it mother fucker!" Redwolf yelled, using his agility and speed, the red Vessenoid propelled his whole body into a kick, sending his dark half stumbling back, nearly losing his balance.

"Had enough?" Redwolf said with a cocky grin.

"You forgot, as long as you have aura I'm just as strong as you." Bloodwolf smirked. "And Overdrive just makes us stronger."

The black wolf then charged forward and jabbed his light half, causing the fight to become more intense. This went on for the next several minutes as the two halves tried to overcome the other, whether it was a punch, kick, scratch, bite, or even trying to twist the other one's tail. Then the dark wolf punched the light wolf in the back of the head, causing the Redwolf to become dizzy from the headache he received. This gave Bloodwolf the opportunity to lunge at Redwolf, sending the two crashing to the ground.

"You can't beat me, I'm you, I know everything you can do, and I can do it better." Bloodwolf said as he sat on top of his good half.

"You're right, and like you said before, as long as I still have aura, we're evenly matched." Redwolf said back, then smirked as an idea came to his mind. "But what would happen if I gave my aura to someone else?"

"What are you talking about?" Bloodwolf questioned as his good half began to glow brighter, then began to panic as he noticed the three girls beginning to glow as well.

The evil wolf could only look on in shock as the three girls began to change right before his eyes.

The purple Anthrosapien looked at herself in shock as her fur turned a bright purple, as did her hair as it suddenly began to glow as well, as it gained the same purple color as her fur, Bonnie's eyes began to light up until all that was left was a bright purple. A glowing violet outline then surrounded her new body as the transformation finished.

The same could be said for Freida as she too saw herself start to illuminate, but in her case, it was a bright golden color as she could feel a new power coursing through her entire body. Her eyes soon glowed a pure white as her new transformation was completed.

Krystal wasn't sure what was happening at first, but quickly pieced it together as she noticed the same thing happening to her fellow heroines. As her body began to change, the first thing she noticed was the immense rush of energy that entered her body, her fur began to glow as it changed from royal blue to a shining sapphire, while her eyes flashed a radiant cyan as her own transformation finished.

The three girls looked over themselves and each other in surprise as they saw their new forms.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked the ultimate question.

"You fucking moron!" Bloodwolf screamed as he got off his lighter half and backed up. "You gave them Overdrive forms?!"

Redwolf simply got up and walked over to his friends. "Yes, I did." He said as he looked back at his dark side.

"But that's impossible, you should've only been able to do that to others who you share a strong emotional connection with." The black energy wolf argued.

"And I did." Redwolf said. "Bonnie is my girlfriend, I love her and she accepts me for who I am, despite my past and my own personal demon." He then put his arm around the aura powered rabbit girl, then jerked a thumb at the golden bear. "Frieda merged with my mind before, and still accepts me as a friend because we're somewhat alike." Then he pointed at his newest friend. "I may not have known Krystal for that long, but we have a lot in common, we both have experienced intense loss, we both lost important family members."

"And you also made us weaker!" Bloodwolf shouted in disgust.

"That was the whole point!" Redwolf shouted back, then turned back to his friends. "You were right Krystal, we can beat him as a team. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to do that."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"This was my plan after I realized you were really here." The red Vessenoid said. "When I first saw you three I wasn't sure if you were real, or part of some sick head game Bloodwolf was playing to try and throw me off."

The dark Vessenoid just stared at his light half in shock, he planned this? This weak, goodie goodie version of himself had planned to just _give up_ some of his power?

"You stupid little IDIOT!" Bloodwolf roared in rage. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Redwolf simply turned around and crossed his arms with a glare. "Do you?" He questioned with a smirk.

Bloodwolf just blankly looked at Redwolf. He didn't have a response for that. He was a part of Redwolf, which meant he knew only as much as his light half did. And his good half didn't know _anything_ about his own alien species since there wasn't anyone left in the entire universe to teach him.

"I know that giving away part of my aura makes me a little weaker, but it also makes my friends stronger." The Redwolf side said, snapping Bloodwolf from his thoughts. "And my friends mean everything to me, and besides." The good half paused as he walked over to the dark half. "There's a way for me to get that power back."

At this Bloodwolf's eyes widened, he knew what his light half meant.

"No, you can't!" He pleaded.

"I can, and I will." Redwolf said as he shifted back to Mike Lycoan.

Without any warning, Mike put his palm on Bloodwolf's forehead, the black Vessenoid screamed out in despair as the process began, but soon ended as the dark Vessenoid soon became quiet and slumped to his knees, the black energy disappearing and revealing what looked to be another version of Mike, but wearing a black hoodie instead of a red one.

As the screaming died down the three girls walked over to the dark and light halves of their friend, until they stood on either side of the good half.

"What did you do?" Krystal asked.

"I took away his aura." The good Mike answered.

"You can do that?" Bonnie asked.

Mike just nodded before he began to tear up, then fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry you guys."

At this both Bonnie and Frieda knelt down and put their hands on his shoulders as all three girls reverted to their original forms. "For what?" Frieda asked.

"I never wanted you to see this side of me." Mike answered as the tears began to fall to the ground. "I never want the people I care for to see the monster I try so desperately to keep contained, because I'm afraid that you'll get hurt or worse because I _literally_ can't stop myself."

"Pathetic." Bloodwolf said in disgust.

"Quiet you." Krystal hissed as she punched the dark half in the temple, knocking him out.

"It doesn't matter to us Mike." Frieda said as she and Bonnie hugged the Vessenoid hybrid. "You'll never be a monster to us."

"She's right, we love you no matter what." Bonnie agreed.

Mike was shocked, they didn't care about all this? They still wanted to be his friends? Hesitantly, Mike wrapped his arms around his two Anthrosapien friends and smiled. Then he opened his eyes and gasped. "Silver." He whispered.

All three girls heard this, and looked in the direction Mike was looking, were a small grey furred fox kit sat with its tail wagging in excitement.

All four heroes just stared at the fox in surprise, then the fox yipped as she ran over to them, causing the two girls to break their embrace with their friend as the kit jumped into Mike's arms.

The Vessenoid hybrid, didn't know what to do as he just stayed still, he couldn't believe it. The one person that haunted his dreams for nearly six years was here; hugging him. "You can hug me back, you know." A voice told him.

The new voice shocked the boy out of his stupor, he wasn't sure how, but Mike knew who the voice belonged to. It was Silver's voice. With new tears in his eyes, the Vessenoid hybrid wrapped his arms around his old friends' small frame, hugging her tightly while still making sure he wasn't hurting her.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Mike said as the entire room began to rumble, and break apart.

"I forgive you." Silver said with a smile.

"Thank you, my friend." Mike said in a cracked voice with tears in his eyes and a smile as the room was filled with a blinding light.

*Back in the real world*

The black Vessenoid slowly reverted back into Redwolf; his claws shrunk until they were their original length, the long ears shrinking down as his fur and hair returned to their usual brown color, soon the hybrid groaned as his eyes began to open, revealing that they were back to their usual red color.

"Ugh, that wasn't fun." Mike said as he sat up, and tried to put a hand on his face, only to realize that his hands were tied behind his back, and his sword was no longer on his back. "Smart."

"Thanks." Carmelita said as she let go of the whip. "You back to normal?" She questioned.

"Yes, he is." Krystal said as she, Bonnie and Frieda stood up and walked back over to the restricted hero, then untied him.

Mike smiled at his blue furred friend, then at the rest of his friends, then realized something was wrong. "Where's Mangle and Jenny?"

At the mention of the two white furred heroines, everyone was immediately wide eyed and turned to look at the ongoing battle as both Mangle and Jenny were trying and failing to take down Savage, who just stood there with a bored look on his face.

"Alright, I'm sick of this guy." Mike said as he stood up and walked over to his friends. "Jenny, Wildclaw, stand down!" He ordered.

Both heroines stopped and looked back at their unofficial leader and smiled at seeing he was alright. Mangle and Jenny then nodded as they complied and walked back to the rest of the team.

The Twisted Wolf just watched as Redwolf walked over to him and stopped about fifteen feet away. "Back for more, pup?" The Demonic smirked.

"No, I'm here to end this." The hybrid said as his body was engulfed in the fiery red light that was his aura.

Mike's fur turned a bright, scarlet red as his fingers made a sickening cracking noise as his claws stretched two extra inches. His hair suddenly began to stand on end before it looked as if an unfelt breeze blew through each individual strand, then his hair began to glow as well as it gained the same scarlet color as his fur, Mike's eyes began to darken until all that was left was a black void with a glowing blood red slit for a pupil. a glowing crimson outline then surrounded his new body as the transformation finished.

"Not again." Foxy groaned.

"Don't worry, it's different this time." Bonnie reassured her friend.

"So what? You went from black to red, it doesn't matter, you still can't penetrate my titanium skin." Savage said.

"Well, I got something to say about titanium." Redwolf Overdrive grinned as he pointed his arms at the Twisted Wolf. **"Meena Goh!"** He shouted, blasting a massive beam of super-heated energy straight at the Demonic, feeling the energy taking a toll on him, Mike reflected on his attack. _'I don't know if it's the amount of energy I'm using or the fact that I gave some to my friends, but I don't remember this taking so much out of me before.'_ He thought.

As the blast died down, the fires finished scorching his enemy, the entire team was shocked at the result. Savage was melting, his skin looked to be turning into a liquid that dripped off of his frame, suddenly the wolf fell to his knees and put his hands on the ground.

"It-it can't be." Freddi gasped after a few moments passed.

"My body…it hurts!" Savage shouted in pain. "How…how can that be?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Jenny questioned in slight fear.

"He claimed his body was like titanium." Mike noted as he turned back to smile at his friends. "I don't know about you guys, but in my world, once titanium starts burning, it doesn't stop unless it's combined with another metal and immediately cooled."

While in terrible pain, savage slowly rose to his feet. He eyed his target: Mike was in his sight. He began to sprint towards the warrior, until he felt something wrap around his throat and pull him back.

"That's as far as you go." The ninja said as her whip was wrapped around the Twisted Wolf's neck.

Turning back, Mike then began a barrage of bright red Aura Flare's at his opponent, a moment later Mangle and Jenny joined him with their own energy blasts. The blasts crashed into Savage, pounding him many times as they left numerous bruises, breaking many bones and causing extreme pain as Savage screamed in agony. He collapsed to his knees once again, breathing heavily as blood poured into his lungs. No one made a move, staying clear of any sneak attacks that might be launched.

"My brother will be alone." He groaned as black blood trickled from his mouth. "No parents, no siblings, no wife…my brother will be alone, and full of hate." Savage then looked up at them. "I hope your all happy." No one was. They were angry by how much damage the Demonic had done to this world and even one of their own. Then Mike stepped forward, reverting to his alien form, then to his human form.

"Let me ask you this." The hybrid gritted. "Did you volunteer for this, or were you forced?"

As he struggled to stay strong, Savage bowed his head, feeling shameful. A sign of failure to his master. "Master created us for this mission. For those who fail, we die, either by Belle's chosen heroes, or by the master himself."

"Then, the one you and your brother should be mad at isn't us, but your master." Savage chuckled at Mike, he actually believed the alien hybrid.

"You're good kids alright." The Demonic said as he lifted his head with a smile, then looked Mike in the eye. "You were a good rival, while it lasted." He complimented. "You deserve to be an Alpha more than I ever did."

"Thanks." Mike smiled.

With that, Savage collapse onto the greyish dirt. Demonic Savage, the Twisted Wolf, was gone for good. Suddenly, the dead Demonic was consumed by light. The team and ninja gasped at the sight as the light spread out, covering the land and sky, returning the color to this part of the world.

Then, the light faded, giving the heroes a look at the proper landscape before them, the grass was green, the sky was blue, the dirt where Savage once laid was a light brown, but all the buildings were a light purple, it didn't matter what shade whether it was light or dark, the entire tow was purple.

Then they heard a door open, looking in the direction, the team saw that the townspeople all had light purple skin, and various shades of purple hair.

"No wonder this place is called Lavender Village." Foxy mentioned with a chuckle.

"I thought it was just a name." Carmelita said.

As they looked around at the townspeople who crowded around them, the ninja walked up to them, and pulled down her hood, revealing her smiling face, it was a female anthropomorphic tigress, with long black hair and blue stripes. "I know right." She said with a light English accent.

"Neyla!" Carmelita said in rage.

"She has been protecting us before you showed up." A new voice said from the crowd. Mike looked over and recognized the man, he was an elderly man who wore a purple collared shirt and dark purple pants, with a pair of purple boots.

"Max?" Mike gasped, surprised to see someone who looked so much like Ben's grandfather.

"Close, my name is Matt. I'm the mayor of Lavender Village, and on behalf of the entire village, I want to thank you for saving us and restoring the color to our village." Matt said, causing the entire village to cheer for the team of heroes.

It was then a woman walked up to the heroes and grabbed Mike's hand. "Please, allow me to give each of you a room at my inn." She pleaded in gratitude.

Another man then spoke from the crowd. "You guys are welcome to whatever you want from my restaurant, on the house."

"Who are you strangers?" Another woman asked from the crowd.

"I'm Mike Lycoan, Redwolf." Mike answered as he shifted back to his Vessenoid form.

"I'm Bonnie, Hopscreech." Bonnie responded.

"My name's Foxy, Crimson Vixen." Foxy said.

"I'm Mangle, Wildclaw." Mangle said.

"I'm Frieda, Golden Ghost." Frieda said

"Name's Fredrika, Ursa Minor, but call me Freddi." Freddi said.

"My name is Krystal." Krystal answered with a bow.

"I am Jenny." Jenny said, bowing as well.

"My name is Carmelita Montoya Fox, Sly Fox." Carmelita said as she laid her cane on her shoulder and put her other hand on her hip.

"We're the Wolf Pack!" Mike shouted as he put his hands on his hips.

Hearing the team name caused the village to chant the team's name. Welcoming the new heroes to this world.

*Two hours later*

If someone told Carmelita that she would see Neyla again after everything she did to her, Sly, Bentley and Murry, she would've shot them with her shock pistol just for bringing the tigress up.

But she couldn't believe it, she thought Neyla was dead. She was supposed to be after the Clockwerk parts were destroyed. Maybe it was some kind of sick joke by the universe. At this point she just didn't know, she was just staring at the glass in her hand with her mask off as she sat at the bar.

Sighing in frustration, the fox finally gulped down her drink, she honestly thought she would see Sly again before she saw Neyla alive.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mike said in his human form as he took a seat next to his friend.

"No." Carmelita said bitterly.

At this Mike frowned. "Carmelita, I haven't really _led_ a team before now. But I _have_ been a part of a team before, and one thing we could always do was talk to each other and help each other with our problems." He explained.

"You wouldn't understand." She sighed.

"How about this?" Mike started. "I'll tell you about the thing that caused my little freak out earlier, and you tell me about your problem with Neyla."

"Fine." The orange vixen sighed.

"When I was ten I had a little grey furred fox kit I rescued as a pet, one day we were visiting my cousin, and I took her for a walk at night." Mike began. "During the walk, she ran ahead of me. When I caught up with her, a group of thugs had her by the scruff of her neck with a blade to her throat. I told them to put her down. But that's when things got a little fuzzy."

At this point, Carmelita looked at him and was about to say something until Mike interrupted by continuing. "I relived that exact same memory in my dreams for nearly six years, and every night I keep remembering more and more, now I remember every single detail." Mike said as his hazel eyes began to glow red.

"When I blacked out, my powers activated and my instincts took over. I beat all three men to near death." Mike said before taking a breath to calm down, his eyes turning back to hazel as he did. "That is how Bloodwolf, my evil inner demon, was born."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." The former Interpol agent said as she put her hand on his back to comfort her friend.

"But it's okay though, earlier, when I fought him in my head, I saw Silver again." The hybrid said as he smiled and looked at the fox. "She forgave me, and now I feel more in control of my powers now than ever."

Seeing him smile, Carmelita smiled as well. "Now, I believe it's your turn?" Mike questioned.

Carmelita just sighed and chuckled a bit. If he could get over reliving a tragic memory for six years, then maybe she could learn to let go of a grudge.

"Alright, so, I met Neyla when she was assigned to be my partner while the Clockwerk parts were being stolen, I was so sure that it was Sly who stole them. Especially when he showed up at the scene of the crime." Carmelita began. "But she made a good point when she said all the evidence pointed to the Klaww gang; but I didn't listen."

Carmelita looked off into the distance as she continued. "Later, in the investigation, we got a lead to where the Clockwerk wings were being held. And found out that the thief who stole them was having a party." She then looked down with a small smile. "Sly was there in disguise, he danced with Neyla, then he danced with me. I have to admit, I was kinda happy when I realized it was him." She said with a chuckle, then she began to look angry. "After that, she betrayed Sly and had both us and his friend Murry arrested, and sent to a prison where they rehabilitated the inmates with hypnosis." She then glared at her glass. "Turns out it was a front, they used the hypnosis to get the criminals to spill the locations of their money and all of their secrets."

"Then she turned on the Klaww gang and merged with the Clockwerk parts, becoming what Sly called, Clock-la." She explained.

"Bad name." Mike said bluntly, making Carmelita laugh.

"Yeah, it was, anyways, Sly beat Neyla, and destroyed some sort of hate chip that kept Clockwerk alive, when he destroyed it, the Clockwerk parts turned to dust." She then looked up in confusion. "We all thought she was destroyed with the parts. Apparently not." Carmelita then looked at Mike, seeing him looking at the counter with intense thought.

"You said the Klaww gang had a machine that could hypnotize people?" He questioned.

Carmelita looked at her friend, her interest peaked. "Yeah, I told you they used it to make the inmates spill the locations of their money and all their secrets."

"How do you know Neyla wasn't hypnotized as well?"

Carmelita blinked in surprise at those words, she had never thought about that before, if Neyla was hypnotized by the Klaww gang, then she wasn't really a traitor, the tigress didn't deserve all the anger the former cop had for her. Now the master thief felt like absolute shit as she slammed her head on the counter.

"Thanks for making me feel like shit." Carmelita mumbled.

"Sorry." Mike apologized as he rubbed the fox's back. "But the only way to be sure would be to ask Neyla herself." He then spotted the tigress in question at the far end of the bar, sitting by herself.

"And I'm gonna go ask her." The Vessenoid hybrid said as he got up and walked over to Neyla.

The tigress looked up as she saw him coming. "Hey." Mike greeted.

"I assume Inspector Fox already told you about me?" Neyla questioned.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you mind if I take a seat?" He asked, Neyla just shrugged before the teen took a seat next to her.

After several seconds of awkward silence, Mike took notice of Neyla's cloths, instead of her ninja suit, she wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of brown shorts and a pair of brown hiking boots while her scarf was wrapped around her neck, and it looked kinda like his own hood, draped over her back, ready to pull it over her head at any time.

"I like your new look." Mike said awkwardly.

"Thanks, what do you want?" Neyla said bluntly, with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"I just wanted to follow up on something." He said, the tigress just looked at him before she gestured for him to continue. "Carmelita told me about the hypnosis device the Klaww gang had, and it got me thinking."

Neyla's face went from annoyance to shock to hopeful as she was now interested in what this teenage hero had to say.

Unfortunately, the hybrid didn't see her face change as he decided to just say it. "I was wondering, if you were a victim of the machine." Mike said bluntly, almost afraid of her response.

What he didn't expect however was for her to put her hand on top of his, Mike looked at her seeing her smiling softly at him. "Thank you for this." She said as she took her hand back and looked at the table in front of her. "Yes, I was a victim of the Klaww gang's hypnosis machine. They captured me and altered my memories so I was absolutely loyal to them, I was hypnotized to believe that they raised me after my parents abandoned me."

Mike was shocked to hear this, but wasn't sure if what she was saying was real, or part of her hypnosis. "Did your parents really abandon you?" He asked, hoping that wasn't true.

"Yes, they did." Neyla said as her smile disappeared.

Now Mike felt bad, he didn't mean to make the tigress depressed, he just wasn't sure what to believe. "I'm sorry, I kinda know how that feels." He said, causing Neyla to look at him. "My father died before I was born, and my mother has been keeping secrets from me since I was old enough to talk."

"What do you mean?" the purple tigress asked.

"My mom is part of an intergalactic police force called the Plumbers." Mike answered. "That's how she met my dad, who was the last living member of the entire Vessenoid species." Mike paused for a second. "She never told me my father was an alien, that I was half alien, or what alien I am." Now it was Mike's turn to be depressed.

For some reason, Neyla couldn't stand to see this teen depressed, she never told anyone, but she was actually fifteen, after she was separated from the Clockwerk parts, she noticed that she was actually younger than she was before she merged with the evil owl's parts. She summed it up to being a side effect of the hate chip's immortality.

Then an idea came to her mind as she heard a slow song begin to play, she grabbed his hand and lead the boy over to the dance floor.

"What're you doing?" Mike asked in surprise as she placed her hand on his shoulder, and his hands on her hips, then placed her other hand on his other shoulder as she laid her head on his chest.

"Cheering you up." Neyla answered as she continued to make him dance with her.

"I have a girlfriend you know." The human/alien hybrid retorted.

"What? We're dancing, not fucking." Neyla pointed out in defense, making Mike blush at her words.

Not seeing anything wrong with her logic, Mike shrugged his feelings aside as the next song came on, one he actually recognized from his world. One he knew how to dance to.

Then he looked over at Carmelita, she still looked so sad, he wasn't sure if it was because of Sly or Neyla, but he didn't like to see any of his friends sad.

Neyla noticed this as well, she knew Carmelita still had a negative opinion of her, but she didn't like to see the former Interpol agent sad either. "I think she deserves a good dance, don't you?" the tigress asked, not taking her eyes off the fox.

Mike smiled at the tigress and, not knowing what he was getting himself into, he kissed Neyla on the cheek, before walking back to his teammate, leaving behind a blushing Neyla to reflect on her newly developing feelings.

As this happened, Bonnie watched from near the door, leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. She knew this would happen, it was hard not to develop feelings for that boy, her boyfriend honestly didn't realize that he made two more girls fall in love with him. And she also questioned why every girl who fell for Mike had something in common with him.

But she didn't care, he needed as much love in his life as possible. And Bonnie was going to make sure it happened, so he didn't feel like a monster anymore.

So he didn't call himself a monster ever again.


	16. Chapter 15 Sly Cooper

**What's up wolf pack, my name is Lycoan Wolf Entity and this is chapter 15 of Chronicles of a Mistreated Hero, now before I go on, I have to tell you guys that i currently have a poll up on my bio page. where you, yes you, the readers can pick from a list of heroes from the four different worlds of the characters in this story, so cast your votes!**

A **nyways, let's get on with the story!**

It had already been two weeks since the Wolf Pack had been sent to this universe, met Carmelita, Jenny and Krystal. The bright yellow sun was a sign that this new world was returning to normal. The morale of the townspeople in Lavender Village appeared to be restored, after the color, stored within the late Demonic Savage, had been returned to the lands. Mangle, Bonnie, Neyla and Freddi walked around the energy revived village. The four were enjoying the sights, although it looked like a 19th century European neighborhood. A little girl in a purple dress was playing in a flower patch, when the four heroines approached her. The girl turned to the heroes with a warm-hearted smile. "Hello there." She greeted.

"Hi there." Bonnie replied.

"We were wondering where our friends were." Freddi asked. The girl kept smiling. Did she see their friends? Just then a young boy came to the scene, wondering what was going on.

"I know who you're talking about." She said. "I saw them over at the mechanics, not too long ago." The boy wasn't so sure.

"Sis, I saw them out in the fields, setting up some sort of circus thing." The boy argued. The sister didn't like his answer.

"Nuh uh! At the mechanic shop." Mangle thought of the only thing that could stop their dispute.

"Time out you two." She volumed. Both kids stopped babbling, and turned to the white vixen. "Who exactly did you see?" Both kids looked up in thought, trying to remember who they saw at either location.

"I saw three of them out in the fields." The boy stated. "One of them was that red fox, she was setting up some kind of obstacle course, while that Redwolf guy and the other fox were at the blacksmith shop."

"I saw the cat lady, the blue fox girl, and that golden bear with the mayor at the mechanic's." The sister recalled.

"Alright." Mangle began. "Maybe you can take me and Freddi to the mechanic's." She said to the girl. "And you can take my friends Bonnie and Neyla to the fields." The white vixen said to the boy, both kids nodded in agreement, the girl lead Mangle and Freddi to the vehicle maintenance shop.

There they saw Jenny, Krystal, Freida and Mayor Matt checking out a few motorbikes. Jenny and Krystal were both astounded by the beauty of the vehicles, each one with a different color. Freida was amused with how her friends were reacting to the bikes.

"I take it you haven't ridden a motorbike before?" the Anthrosapien chuckled. Little did Freida know how right she was.

"Actually, I've never seen a motorbike at all." Krystal admitted.

"I've never seen a bike like this, only ones that hovered in the vacuum of space." Jenny explained.

"Honestly this is only the second time I've seen a motorbike in real life as well." Freida said.

"I still can't believe your lending us these motorbikes." Krystal said as she looked at Matt.

"Well, these old bikes could use a good ride, and after all you've done for this town, it's the least I can do." Matt said in gratitude. "I only have five though, so you'll all have to pair up." Jenny and Krystal high five in excitement, they were going to get around this world easier, now that they had better transportation.

That's when the girl came up to them with Mangle and Freddi.

"Morning Mangle, morning sis." Freida greeted as she saw them.

"Hey guys." Freddi replied. "Why are you so excited?"

"We're all getting motorbikes to help save this world…even Mike." Krystal said with a massive grin, causing both Mangle and Freddi to grin as well.

"Hey, Jenny?" Freida called. The white cat turned to her, wondering what was on her mind. "Where did Mike and the others say they were going?"

"They didn't tell me." Jenny shrugged.

"They're in the fields." Freddi answered, the girls were all wondering why their friends chose the fields outside of Lavender Village.

*In the fields*

Foxy stood in a field of grass, tying a support to the ground for a large pillar, standing next to another pillar, this one being shorter than the one she just set up.

"Alright, that's the last pillar, now onto the tight rope." The red fox said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Looking good Foxy." Bonnie said as she, the boy, and Neyla walked up behind their friend.

"Thanks." Foxy said back with a smile. "I didn't think we'd need such a complicated course for skills that are just supposed to work for a family of raccoon master thieves." She said as she picked up a red book with a symbol of a raccoon face on the cover and golden letters saying 'Thievius Raccoonus' just above the symbol.

"So, what moves are we gonna learn?" Neyla asked. Glad that Carmelita began to trust and forgive her; at least enough to learn some of the Cooper's moves.

"As soon as Mike and Carmelita get back, we're gonna learn the Ninja Spire Jump, since Carmelita already taught us the Rail Walk and Slide yesterday, tomorrow we're gonna try the Hook Jump, and the Stealth Slam." Foxy answered as she flipped through the book and looked up the three techniques in question.

"What are Mike and Carmelita doing?" Bonnie asked.

"We were making the things we need to pull these moves off." Mike said as he and Carmelita walked up to their friends, both carrying a duffle bag.

"What do you mean?" Neyla questioned in confusion.

"We need something like this to pull off the Cooper's tricks." Foxy said as she held up the Thievius Raccoonus, showing her four friends what looked like a diagram of Carmelita's cane.

"And to truly learn, you must have the proper teacher." A new gentlemanly voice said from behind Foxy. Causing the five friends to look in the direction of the voice, seeing a portal with a man standing in front of it. He had black hair, and wore a white collared shirt, a black neck tie, a light brown vest, a pair of black dress pants, a white lab coat and a pair of safety goggles around his neck.

"Professor Paradox!" Mike said, happy to see his time traveling friend.

"Hello all!" The ageless man greeted.

"Mike, who's this guy?" Neyla asked.

"My apologies, dear Neyla, I am Professor Paradox, I am a time walker from the same universe my good friend Mike here and his friends." Paradox explained.

"Come to think of it, why _are_ you here Paradox?" the Vessenoid hybrid questioned. "I'm guessing it's not to take us home."

"Unfortunately, not, my friend." The Professor said sadly. "What I am here for, is to give your friends some good news."

"What kind of good news?" Carmelita asked.

"The kind where you meet a few old friends." A new voice said from within Paradox's portal. Out stepped three new figures.

The first looked to be a medium sized turtle with green skin and large glasses in a wheelchair, he wore a safari hat and safari gear.

The second was a large pink hippopotamus with brown eyes which were covered by a red wrestlers mask with a yellow arrow on the top of his head, he wore a tank top and a pair of black sweatpants with a large belt, on the golden buckle was a same symbol that was on the cover of the Thievius Raccoonus.

The third made Carmelita go wide eyed, she thought she would never see him again.

The third figure was a six-foot tall raccoon with grey fur and brown eyes, that were covered by a black eye mask, he wore a navy-blue hat on his head and a navy-blue hoodie with a yellow hood and a black backpack strapped to his back, a pair of black gloves, a pair of grey cargo pants and a pair of black boots.

"S-Sly?" Carmelita gasped as she dropped her duffle and cane, hoping, praying that it was the _real_ Sly Cooper, _her_ Sly, _her_ Ringtail.

"It's me Carmelita." The raccoon said as he held his arms out wide. Carmelita smiled as tears of joy came to her eyes, the former Interpol agent ran as fast as she could into his arms, hugging the raccoon, as if he was going to disappear if she let go.

The others just smiled at the scene, watching with the two have their moment.

"Well, this is quite the thing to walk in on." Freida said as she and the rest of the team walked up to their friends.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I believe we should begin." Paradox said as the portal behind him closed. "Now, I believe some of you have questions?"

"Is everyone back home okay?" Mike asked immediately.

At this Paradox smiled. "Yes, they are all quite well." Then his smile turned into a frown. "Unfortunately, there is a bit of a dilemma."

This caused everyone to look at the immortal man in worry. "What kind of dilemma?" Freida asked.

"You have been here for much longer than you believe." The man explained. "In this universe time moves slower than it does back in your own universe."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I believe I can give a simple explanation to that." The turtle interrupted. "Before I do though, I should introduce myself. My name is Bentley Turtle, the brains of the Cooper gang." The now named Bentley said. "Anyways, I believe the Professor is saying, a day here could be a month back in your own universe, am I correct?"

"Yes Bentley, you are." Professor Paradox said. "But the amount is wrong. It hasn't been merely a month back in their universe, but in fact it has been nearly two months."

Everyone was dead quiet, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Nearly two months had passed in two weeks?

"What's happened since then?" Mike asked.

"I believe that question would be better answered by an old friend of yours." Paradox said as he opened another portal, from within a new figure walked through, one that a majority of the team recognized.

"Ben!" The six members of the original Wolf Pack team shouted as the portal closed behind their friend.

"Hey guys." Ben greeted with a wave.

"I do hope you'll forgive me, but I only came to bring your friends here, and I'm running out of time. But before I go." Paradox said as he held up his hand, a glowing light flashed not too far away, and when it faded, there was a purple van with a flame pattern and the Cooper symbol on the side, a turret on the top and a battering ram that looked like the Cooper symbol.

"My van!" The hippo shouted happily as he ran over and hugged the vehicle in question. "Thanks Professor." He said.

"Your quite welcome Murry." The timeless man said back with a smile, before opening a new portal. "Ta-ta for now." He said before he stepped through, and then the portal disappeared.

"Well, now that he's gone, what's in the bags?" Sly asked as he pointed at the duffle in Mike's hand.

"Oh, we were actually going to use these to help us learn how to use your families' moves." Mike answered as he put the bag down and opened it, revealing what looked like a replica of the hook end of Carmelita's cane.

"You made a big hook?" Ben asked in confusion.

In response Mike just smirked as he twisted the bottom half, there was a click, and then a series of poles came out of the bottom, stretching about three and a half feet. "It's a retractable model." He said.

Carmelita then broke the embrace as she walked back over to Mike and grabbed her own cane. "We figured, if we were gonna learn from the Thievius Raccoonus, we should have the right tools to do it." She explained, then walked back over to her former target. "And I think this belongs to its rightful owner." She said, looking down and holding out her cane for Sly to reclaim.

Sly took the item in response, then put his left hand in Carmelita's right, giving it a squeeze. "Bentley told me what you did, and Paradox told me what you're doing here." Sly began, causing the fox to look him in the eye. "I'm both honored and humbled by what you've done with my family name, thank you."

"The honor was all mine Sly. It gave me a chance to see the world through your eyes." Carmelita said. "I understand what you stand for now, and…I'm sorry about the way I treated you, and for hunting you for all those years."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sly said as he kissed Carmelita on the forehead. "Now, I believe I have a few students to teach."

"And on that note, I'm going to do a system check on the van." Bentley said as he wheeled his way over to Murry.

"I'll help you with that." Ben said as he began to fiddle with a device on his forearm. Something Mike didn't realize before.

"What did you do to the Omnitrix?" Mike asked in mock suspicion.

"For your information, it's not the Omnitrix, it's the Ultimatrix." Ben said. "Albedo created it, but gave it to me after I had to destroy the Omnitrix to stop Vilgax from destroying the earth." The teen explained.

"Oh." Mike said, not having a response for that. So instead he just handed out a Cooper cane replica to each of his teammates.

"Well, Ben, was it? No offense, but I'm not sure you'll understand most of anything I'm doing with the systems in this van." The green turtle said.

"Maybe _I_ won't, but maybe _Brainstorm_ will." Ben said as he slapped the faceplate, transforming in a flash of green light.

His soft, pale skin began to darken in color and harden in texture until it was a durable, silicon exoskeleton that was solid all the way through his body, only interrupted by his blood veins as they solidified into mint, crystal-like tubes that ran throughout his entire body, popping out of chest and back; his fingers cracked and grounded as they were replaced by hard crystals while his toes fused together into a single digit. His jaw jutted outwards and hardened into a hard, crystal structure. The Ultimatrix appeared on the center of his chest, completing the transformation **"Diamondhead!"** The Petrosapian announced.

"Stupid watch." The transformed teen grumbled.

"Astounding." Bentley gasped at the sight of Ben's transformation into the crystalline alien.

"When did you get Diamondhead back?" Mike asked as he saw the one of his best friend's original ten transformations.

"It's a long story." The transformed teen replied.

"Alright." Sly said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I've seen the obstacle course that you've set up, and I've gotta admit, you guys did a good job." The raccoon complimented as he bounced his cane on his shoulder. "I'm guessing you guys were gonna practice the Ninja Spire Jump?"

"Yeah." Foxy said as she extended her cane copy. "That was the plan anyway."

"Alright then, let's begin with a demonstration of one of my favorite techniques…" Sly started as he ran towards one of the spires, jumped up and landed on top, light as a feather. "Rioichi Cooper's Ninja Spire Jump."

"Amazing." Freddi said in awe. "How do we do that?" She asked.

"The primary keys of this technique are focus, and balance. But most importantly you need to have a calm mind." Sly explained. Mangle was a bit unsure about it as she looked at how high the points were.

"For those who are unsure about this, you don't have to worry, my lovely assistant will help you if you lose your balance." Sly said as he gestured to Carmelita with his cane.

"Since when am I your assistant, Ringtail?" The former cop questioned, using her old nickname for Sly.

Hearing his old nickname, Sly smiled in nostalgia. "You have no idea how much I missed hearing that Carmelita. And you're the only other one here who knows how to do this, do you mind?"

"I guess not." Carmelita smiled at him. Happy to have her boyfriend back, but something felt different, she couldn't place it, but it was there.

Turning back to his students, Sly continued. "Alright, who's first?" He questioned.

"I'll give it a try." Foxy said, taking the challenge with a smirk. Her powers were mastery of every martial art in her entire universe, she didn't need to train with the rest of her team, but did it to be fair; besides, this was gonna be a cake walk compared to a super villain. Sly nodded and jumped to the second point, then the third.

"Try jumping on top of the first spire, then the second, once you jump to the second, jump to the next eight then jump off for the next person." The raccoon instructed.

Foxy nodded and took a deep breath, as she cleared her mind. Then she ran forward and jumped, just as Sly did before and landed on the first spire. _'Too easy.'_ She thought smugly.

"Nice work Foxy. Now try jumping to the second spire, and then to the next eight." Sly repeated. The red Anthrosapien nodded then proceeded, landing easily on the second point, then to the next eight, then down to the ground.

"Next." Sly called.

The process went smoothly for each member of the team, Freddi, Freida, Bonnie, Krystal, Jenny, Neyla and Mike all did the same as Sly demonstrated, then it was Mangle's turn.

"Alright Mangle, you're up." Sly called to the white vixen.

Mangle nodded and ran forward, then jumped onto the first spire, where she landed perfectly.

"Alright, now jump to the second spire." Sly instructed.

Mangle looked at the second spire and jumped, where she landed feet first, but slipped, as she began to fall the white vixen screamed, preparing to crash into the ground Mangle curled up into a ball, waiting for her imminent impact with the ground, but instead of the ground, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"You okay Mangle?" She heard the person ask, opening her eyes, Mangle looked up at her savior and blushed at the sight of Mike Lycoan. The sun shining off his face, making him look truly heroic. Without any warning, she grabbed Mike's cheeks and connected her lips to his. Surprising the Vessenoid hybrid.

"Whoa." Sly said in surprise.

"What the hell?!" Foxy shouted as she marched up to Mike and her sister, who had just separated, and Mike put the white vixen back on her feet, his back turned to Foxy.

Before he could question what had just happened however, Foxy had grabbed his shoulder and forced Mike to turn around, then she grabbed his face and smashed her lips against his.

"Well, this is unexpected." Diamondhead said in surprise before he transformed back into Ben in a flash of green light. Then he looked at Bonnie, who just smiled at the scene. "Aren't you mad?" He asked.

"No, after everything he's been through, I'm willing to share." Bonnie responded as she walked over to her friends and boyfriend.

Then Foxy separated from the stunned Vessenoid hybrid, who could be confused for a painted statue right now, since he wasn't moving at all.

"I think you broke him." Bonnie joked as she placed her hand on his cheek, then gently kissed him on the lips.

Mike blinked, focusing his vision as the gears in his head began to turn once more. "What just happened?" He asked.

"I think you just got two more girlfriends." Bonnie answered, then looked at the two foxlike aliens. "As long as their willing to share that is."

"I don't mind." Foxy said simply.

"I don't either, as long as I get to be with Mike." Mangle answered shyly with a massive blush.

"I'm impressed kid." Sly said as he jumped down next to the four heroes. "Did you take this out of my family's book?"

"No." Mike replied sharply. "I-I mean, Bonnie brought up 'expanding our relationship' when this all started but…" He trailed off, not knowing that he just gave several of his teammates a new sense of hope.

"I'm just kidding, don't be so serious." Sly chuckled.

"Well, I think that maybe Mangle should continue to practice the spire jump, while we teach the others the Stealth Slam." Carmelita suggested.

"Shouldn't one of us help her while the other teaches the rest of the class then?" Sly questioned.

"I'll help her." Mike interrupted.

Sly pretended to give the idea some thought, then smiled at the young man. "Alright Mike, you got a deal." With that he turned in the direction of the next part of the course, but looked over his shoulder. "Don't go doing anything naughty now you two." He teased.

At that comment both Mike and Mangle blushed. Then Mike remembered something. "I could say the same about you and Carmelita." The boy smirked.

With that, Sly gave him a smirk before turning back to the rest of the team. "Alright class, next lesson is this way." He called, causing the others to walk in the same direction as him.

"So…" Mike began, snapping Mangle back to reality. "You ready to master the spire jump?"

"But, what if I fall again?" She asked. "Even with the training you, Gwen and Foxy gave all of us, I'm a little scared."

Mike grabbed her hand with a frim, but comforting grip and gave his friend a soft smile. "I'll be here to catch you if you do." He said softly.

Mangle just took a deep breath, and smiled back, he always made her feel more confident. "Alright."

*Two more tries later*

"You're doing great Mangs, now just jump to the next point." Mike called as he watched his friend stand on the eighth platform.

"Okay." The white vixen called back, then took a deep breath as she jumped to the ninth spire; landing perfectly.

"Last one Mangle." Mike said as he jumped down from the tenth spire. "I know you can do it." He called as he looked back up.

Those words gave Mangle all the confidence she needed as the white Anthrosapien jumped to the last spire, and back down to the ground with a flip.

"I did it!" Mangle shouted with joy.

"Yes, you did." Mike said as he saw the girl run over to him, and embrace him in a hug.

"Thank you." Mangle said. "I love you, Mike."

Once again, Mike was frozen solid, Mangle had just said 'I love you' to him. He didn't know what to do, what would Bonnie say? Then the beginning of this entire adventure came back to his mind, he remembered that Bonnie wanted this for him. Hesitantly Mike closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the white Anthrosapien. "I love you too, Mangle."

Overjoyed Mangle closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Mike's once more, but this time was different, this time he kissed back, and Mangle felt a massive rush of energy enter her body. She opened her eyes, which were glowing pink.

*Back with the others*

"Are you sure about this Sly?" Ben asked nervously as he scrolled through his transformations.

"Of course, I can't exactly preform the demonstration on one of my students, otherwise they won't learn." Sly explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Ben replied unsurely, before he found his intended transformation and slapped the core, engulfing himself in a flash of green light.

His soft, pale skin began to darken in color and harden in texture until it was a durable, silicon exoskeleton that was solid all the way through his body, only interrupted by his blood veins as they solidified into pink, crystal-like tubes that ran throughout his entire body, popping out of chest, back, and head; his fingers cracked and grounded as they were replaced by hard crystals while his toes fused together into a single digit. His eyes twitched violently until they suddenly popped together into a single eye as his jaw jutted outwards and hardened into a hard, crystal structure. The Ultimatrix appeared on the center of his chest, completing the transformation **"Chromastone!"** The Crystalsapien announced.

"Okay, everyone pay attention." Sly ordered, then pulled back his cane and preformed an uppercut that launched the Crystalsapien into the air. From there he used his cane to latch onto Chromastone's back before slamming him into the ground.

"Ouch." Chromastone groaned lightly.

"What the hell was that?" Foxy shouted as she and the others stared at Sly in shock, he had just lifted, and SLAMMED a being _made of rock_.

"That was the Stealth Slam, sense I don't have Murry's brute strength, it's the easiest way for me to take out opponents with superior strength and size." Sly explained. "Now I want you guys to try."

"Wait a second!" Chromastone shouted as he stood up, then turned to the raccoon with what anyone could only guess was a glare, hard to tell since he only had one eye. "Are you telling me that you want to use me as a test dummy?!"

"I wouldn't put it that way but…" Sly trailed off.

"Not. A. Chance." The transformed teen said in a low tone.

"Do you have a better idea Ben?" Mike asked as he and Mangle joined the others in line.

Chromastone just growled before turning back to Sly. "You owe me one Cooper."

"Deal." Sly agreed before turning back to the rest of the team. "Alright, now before you give it a try I'll explain how to pull off the Stealth Slam." He began. "This technique doesn't require a lot of strength, you mostly need leverage." Sly continued as he demonstrated the movements needed to perform his move once more.

"It starts off with a strong uppercut behind your opponent." Sly said as he performed an uppercut with his cane.

"Once they're in the air, latch onto their pocket or back and bring them down as hard as you can." He said as he brought his cane down.

"Sounds…simple enough." Frieda said. Making Sly nod.

"But there's a drawback. The slam itself makes a lot of noise, so as soon as you can; when the guys out cold, run." Sly instructed.

"Understood, teach." Foxy said with a nod, she was having a lot of fun with this.

"Alright, who's up first?"

"I am." Mike said, before walking behind Chromastone, extended his Cooper cane replica and then pulled it back, preformed an uppercut that launched the Crystalsapien into the air. From there he used his cane to latch onto Chromastone's back before slamming him into the ground.

"I don't like this." Chromastone said from the ground.

"Again, do you have any better ideas?" Mike repeated with a smirk, before helping the Crystalsapien to his feet.

"No but I do think you enjoyed that a little too much." The purple rock alien replied.

"Maybe." Mike teased before he joined the others in line.

"Mike, good job on the slam, but you forgot an essential part." Carmelita said. "Can anyone tell us what that is?"

"He made fun of Ben?" Mangle questioned.

"He slammed Ben too hard?" Krystal asked.

"He didn't run." Freddi answered.

"Correct Freddi, a key point in the slam is to run away as soon as possible, remember, it makes a lot of noise, so you want to get away as fast as you can." Sly explained. "Who's next?"

After everyone got a chance to try the Stealth Slam, the sun had begun to set, causing Sly to end the class. "Alright everyone, that's it for today, tomorrow we head out to continue our mission." Sly said.

"Thank goodness." Chromastone groaned as he transformed back into Ben in a flash of green light.

With that everyone walked back to the inn, but along the way, Foxy was stopped by Bonnie.

"Foxy, I need a favor." She asked.

"What is it?" Foxy questioned.

"Well, the thing is." Bonnie blushed as she began to fidget in place. "I wanna do something…special for Mike and I don't know how to…execute it."

Seeing her fidget, noticing her blush, and watching her hesitate. Foxy put together exactly what she wanted to do for Mike but still wanted to be sure.

"Bonnie, do you want to…" Foxy paused before leaning in to whisper with a smirk. "Do the dirty deed with Mike?"

At this point, the purple Anthrosapien couldn't even look at her red furred friend, instead just looking down at her feet and nodding.

"Alright, I'll get him to go to your room tonight, but tomorrow I want every detail, that way I'm ready for when it's my turn." Foxy said with a smug grin.

"Deal." Bonnie agreed. "And, thanks."

"No problem." Foxy said before she hugged her longtime friend. "And good luck."

"Thanks." Bonnie replied, she knew she could always count on her best friend.

*Two hours later*

Mike had to admit, today was a good day, he got to learn some cool new moves, he met Carmelita's friends, got two new girlfriends, and even created a new weapon.

"I think today was a good day." He said to himself, but was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he saw Foxy there with a sly smile. "Hey Foxy." Mike greeted.

Foxy didn't say a word, she just grabbed his face and deeply kissed him, Mike could feel his new girlfriend slither her tongue into his mouth, then she stopped and leaned in close to his ear, giving it a lick. "Good luck tonight." She whispered making him shiver a bit, before putting a piece of paper into his hand.

Mike just stood there as he watched her walk away, swaying her hips in a somewhat seductive manner, then looking down at the piece of paper in his hand, deciding to read it.

" **Dear Mike,**

 **Meet me in my room, I have a surprise for you.**

 **-Love Bonnie."**

The Vessenoid hybrid blinked, what just happened? First Foxy kisses him, and now Bonnie wants him to see her in her room? What the heck is going on?

Mike tried to sigh in confusion, only to nearly choke on something in his mouth, coughing it out, Mike looked into his hand and found a key. "Foxy must've slipped this in when she kissed me, that explains the sudden kiss." He concluded.

"But I probably shouldn't keep Bonnie waiting, let's see what you wanna see me for B." Mike said as he walked over to Bonnie's room, unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Bonnie?" He called, not seeing the purple Anthrosapien in the room, he then heard a click behind him. Turning to look he saw Bonnie, locking the door, wearing a dark red nightgown, a pair of lace black panties, and a matching bra. Seeing his girlfriend in these cloths, Mike's face turned as red as his hoodie.

"Hello, my love." Bonnie said seductively, walking over to her stunned boyfriend, swaying her hips.

"Uh…Bonnie, what did you wanna see me for?" He asked nervously.

"I wanted to do something…special with you." She answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then deeply kissed him.

At first, Mike wasn't sure what to do, he sure as hell wasn't expecting this. But…her lips felt so good, causing him to put his hands on her hips and melt into the kiss, making Bonnie sigh in contempt, which tickled both of their lips.

As they kissed, it got deeper and more passionate as a few minutes passed. Causing them to break their make out session, only for Mike to gasp as she put her hand on his crotch.

"What are you doing?" He nearly shouted, looking into Bonnie's half lidded eyes.

"I want us to go to the ultimate level of our relationship." Bonnie answered.

"But-" Mike started, only for Bonnie to put her finger on his lips.

"Please, just let me do this for you." The purple Anthrosapien pleaded, before pulling her hand away and backing up.

The next thing Mike saw was the nightgown dropping around his girlfriend's feet.

"You don't have to worry about anyone hearing us either, I checked, the walls are soundproof." Bonnie explained seductively as she began to unhook the clasp of her bra.

*With the others*

Ben, Sly, Bentley and Murry sat at a table with Carmelita, Krystal and Jenny, all seven having a nice meal.

"So, Ben." Bentley said, grabbing the humans' attention. "How're you able to transform into those crystalline creatures?"

"Oh, I use this." Ben replied as he held up his arm with the Ultimatrix. "Its called the Ultimatrix, it gives me the ability to transform into all kinds of different aliens."

"Aliens?" Murry asked.

"Yeah, Chromastone and Diamondhead are both aliens." Ben said simply. "I used to have another one, the Omnitrix, but I had to destroy it to save my earth."

"So how'd you get this one?" Carmelita asked.

"My evil twin made this one." Ben said, only to get a 'really?' face from the others. "I'm serious, we were fighting on a crashing spaceship and I had just sacrificed the Omnitrix, I needed to help stop my worst enemy so I could save my earth."

"Okay, but what's the difference between this one and the last one?" Sly asked.

"The Ultimatrix has a new function that the Omnitrix didn't, I can go ultimate." Ben answered.

"Ultimate?" Jenny questioned.

"Albedo said that it could evolve my aliens." Ben said.

That got Bentley thinking. "Perhaps you could give us a demonstration?" he asked.

Ben just shrugged as he activated the Ultimatrix, scrolled through his different forms, found one he was looking for and slapped the core back down, transforming in a flash of green light.

His skin began to crawl as it hardened and smoothed into something similar to an exoskeleton, yet not at the same time. It turned black as it raced over his body, blue blotches with lighter centers appearing all over him. Ben's fingers became sharper as they turned into claws, and he could feel his toes melt into two toes as a third claw sprouted from his heel with a loud grinding sound. His teeth fused together into two plates that felt like they could bite through almost anything as his eyes widened and became larger, turning a bright green. Muscles piled themselves up on his chest and arms, but the most important and noticeable change however, was the itching sensation he got on his back and head. With a sudden, sickly sound, four large wings ripped out of his back, bigger than his entire body. Two large antennae burst out of his head. The wings and antennae flapped around for a few seconds before gently and silently wrapping around their owner like a cloak. The final piece of the transformation was The Ultimatrix in the middle of his chest. **"Big Chill!"** the Necrofridgian shouted in a raspy voice.

As the light died down, everyone felt a sudden chill, then looked at the blue cloaked alien, who then opened his wings slightly as to not disrupt anyone around them too much.

"This is regular Big Chill, but in order to evolve I have to turn the dial of the Ultimatrix in my alien form." He said, before grabbing the symbol on his chest and turning it to the left, then slapping it.

Four prongs emerged from the Ultimatrix on his chest as a wave of energy washed over Big Chill's form. His skin began to shift from an extremely dark blue to an extremely dark red as a wave of energy raced over his body, the blue blotches turning a bright red. With a sudden, itching sensation, the four large wings on his back radiated as they went from a deep blue to a bright red, then ignited into beautiful orange and yellow flames, as did the two large antennae on his head. **"Ultimate Big Chill!"** The evolved Necrofridgian shouted in a deeper raspy voice.

The Ultimate alien then curled up his wings as he did before with regular Big Chill, giving him the illusion of a cloak. "And this is what Ultimate Big Chill looks like." The transformed Ben said.

"So, I'm guessing that regular Big Chill has something to do with ice?" Carmelita asked.

Ultimate Big Chill nodded. "I had freeze breath as regular Big Chill, and I also have the power to walk through walls as both regular and Ultimate Big Chill, and freeze anything that goes through me."

"So, does that mean you have fire breathing powers now?" Murray asked.

"It's more complicated than just a power swap." Ultimate Big Chill said. "It's more like freeze breath that just _looks_ like fire." He explained. "Anyways, where are we heading after we leave?"

"There are four islands on the map, each one being smaller than the last. The places on this island branch out on the map, like a baseball diamond, without home plate; Vermillionville to the west, Crimson city to the east, and Red Town due north, all three are a couple days away." Carmelita explained.

"There's an inn that my sister runs in Vermillionville, I can call her and have her set up a few rooms for you." The innkeeper said to the team. "But I suggest you visit Crimson city, it's a lot of fun there, and after all your hard work here, and your training; I believe you all deserve a break."

"Thank you, ma'am, but we really must consult with our leader on that matter before coming to a decision." Bentley said, then paused as something came to mind as Foxy decided to join her friends. "Now that I think about it, who is our leader?"

"We've been following Mike's lead for most of our time here." Carmelita answered. "Maybe we should ask him what he thinks?"

"Well, it'll have to wait until morning." Foxy interrupted. "Mike and Bonnie turned in for the night."

"Then I guess we'll wait until tomorrow?" Sly said.

"Probably a good idea." Ultimate Big Chill said, before turning back to Big Chill, then back to Ben in two flashes of green light. "it's getting pretty late anyways, we need all the rest we can get for tomorrow." He said.

With that everyone agreed before going to their own rooms for the night.


	17. Chapter 16 Rage and Greed

**What's up wolf pack, my name is Lycoan Wolf Entity! and welcome back to Chronicles of a Mistreated Hero! now, this chapter is going to seem like a massive clusterfuck but it's pretty cool nonetheless, anyways, remember there is still a poll up on my bio page for who you guys want to see in this arc of the story. so don't forget to cast your votes and without further ado, let's get on with the show!**

*A few hours later*

Mike was sitting by the rooms open window wearing his pants, but no shirt. Smiling at the events that had just transpired. It wasn't a smile of satisfaction, or of lechery, but of pure joy. He and Bonnie had just taken their relationship to the next level, of course they were safe about it.

They were NOT ready to be parents…yet.

But that didn't stop the giant smile on his face. While their lovemaking was mostly the way _humans_ did it, there were actually points where it was more of an animal mating ritual, evident by the bite mark on the crook of his neck.

Mike put a hand on his mate mark, his smile becoming a bit bigger, he and Bonnie were now mated for life, he still couldn't believe it. It was at that point, Mike couldn't contain himself any longer, he grabbed his Cooper cane replica and jumped out the third story window, extending the cane and hooking a flagpole, where he used his momentum to launch himself upward and onto the roof, where he saw he was not alone.

Sly Cooper looked back at him as he heard the light 'thump' from Mike's landing. "You need to work a bit on your landing." The raccoon said with a smile before turning back around to look at the horizon.

"I'll be sure to do that." The hybrid chuckled, then walked over to his new friend and sat down on the edge of the roof, looking out into the distance with him.

"So…you and Bonnie have fun mating?" Sly asked, causing Mike to choke on his own spit in shock.

After he finally caught his breath Mike looked at Sly in surprise. "How can you tell?"

"Dude, I can see the bite mark on your neck, and I can also smell it radiating off you." Sly said with a chuckle. "First time?"

Mike looked to the side and blushed. "Yeah." Then he smiled. "It was actually her idea."

"I kinda figured." Sly said. "You don't seem like the type to suggest something like that."

"So, anything happened while we were…occupied?" Mike asked as he looked back at the distance.

"Just Ben showing us a couple of his transformations, telling us a little more about the Ultimatrix and us making you our official leader so we could ask you whether we should go to Vermillionville, or Crimson City." Sly explained. "The innkeeper suggested we visit Crimson City because its quote unquote 'a lot of fun'."

"Well, considering all the work we did I'd say we deserve a little fun." Mike said enthusiastically, standing up and feeling the breeze against his skin. "What do you think?"

"It would be nice to spend some time with Carmelita." Sly said with a smile, then looked down. "We seem to have a guest."

Mike looked at Sly in confusion, before following his gaze downward, only to see Spidermonkey there, the two sides just stared for a few seconds before Spidermonkey smiled and waved nervously.

"Ben, what're you doing?" Mike asked with a sigh.

"Well, I was coming up here to think, and then I saw you two, I thought, maybe I could join you?" Spidermonkey asked.

Mike cocked an eyebrow at his transformed friend and asked. "How much did you hear?"

"I came in at 'have fun mating?'." The Aracnachimp answered, before he jumped up and flipped onto the roof behind Mike and Sly, then reverted to Ben in a flash of green light.

Mike turned to his longtime friend with a smile, before he held out his fist, to which Ben responded by bumping his own fist with Mike's.

"So, am I fired?" Mike asked.

"From Freya's?" Ben questioned, Mike nodded. "No, in fact, I was there when Mr. Fazbear was about to until Paradox came and told us about what you were doing here. so, no you're not fired from your security guard job."

"Wait a minute." Sly interjected. "You're a security guard?"

Mike scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, but that's just a job to get some cash, and it pays more than you would expect."

"Okay, so what else happened?" Sly asked.

"Well, Mr. Fazbear had an underground house built under the pizzeria for the girls, Freya was reluctant at first, but eventually she moved back into the pizzeria with the others." Ben said.

"How pissed is she?" Mike asked.

"Freya's _pretty_ mad, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna be punched as soon as she see's you." Ben admitted.

Sly chuckled a bit. "Sounds like Mike and this 'Freya' act kinda like how me and Carm used to act when she was still an Interpol agent."

Mike just looked at the raccoon weirdly. "I'm pretty sure she hates me, and is NOT secretly in love with me." Sly just chuckled a bit more before looking down and shaking his head a little.

"What's that?" Sly questioned, both looked at their raccoon friend, who was still looking down, the other two joining him, both seeing what Sly was seeing.

A pink mist seeping out of the some of the third story windows.

"What's that?" Mike parroted.

"Whatever it is, it might be toxic, and we need to get it out." Ben said, taking the lead for this one. "One of us needs to get in there and open the windows."

"I'll do it, I have the facemask I use when I ride my motorbike." Mike said before he pulled the mask out of his pocket and put the mask on and jumped down the same way he came.

"What about us?" Sly asked.

"We get to the ground and wait for Mike's signal." Ben explained as he activated the Ultimatrix. "After that I need you to wait so I can redirect the gas safely into the air." He added before finding his intended transformation, then slapping the core of his gauntlet transforming in another flash of green light.

His back expanded outwards, becoming dome-shaped and hardening into a tough shell as his fingers all fused together and his arms flattened out into large paddles that quickly turned into flippers. His toes ripped out of his shoes, fusing together into three, stubby claws on his short legs as the shell on his face expanded to engulf his head and chest, a small hole suddenly opened up on his carapace, the Ultimatrix appearing on his chest completing the transformation as his skin turned a rough, green in color and texture "Terraspin!" the Geochelone Aerio shouted.

"How is this alien going to help us?" Sly asked in confusion.

As a response, Terraspin levitated off the roof, he raised his flippers as his legs merged into a third flipper, at this point, the turtle alien looked like a Y inside of an O. Sly then felt a breeze as he saw Terraspin's fins begin to rotate like an electric fan, then felt as the breeze got stronger and stronger, causing the raccoon to grab his hat to keep it on his head.

Terraspin then flopped down, Sly expected him to slam onto the roof, only to gape a bit as the Geochelone Aerio floated off the ground. "Hop on." Terraspin told him.

Sly shook his head to get his bearings back and jumped onto Terraspin's back, the turtle alien then lifted himself into the air, slowly falling to the ground, where Sly hopped off and Terraspin stood up once more.

It was at that exact moment, they heard a window open, seeing Mike there giving them a thumbs up.

Terraspin nodded at his friend, and took to the air once more, going up to the window.

"You ready Mike?" Terraspin asked.

Mike didn't say anything only nodding in response as his hands ignited into bright red aura flames. The hybrid then did a sort of gentle wave motion as he shouted **"Tur-Bo!"** And thrust his hands toward the window, where Terraspin was waiting.

The Geochelone Aerio, then switched the direction his flippers were spinning, causing the mist to rush towards him, and into the air, where it dispersed safely.

Once the pink mist was gone, Mike turned to his friend and removed his mask. "The girls are all dead asleep, they won't wake up either." He informed.

"Knockout gas?" Terraspin questioned, Mike just shrugged. "Alright, Sly and I will be up there in a minute."

*Two minutes later*

"So, it was some kind of sleeping gas?" Sly asked.

"That's what it looks like." Mike said simply as he examined Foxy in her bed. "Foxy, wake up." He said as he shook his red furred friend, who didn't even budge. "I can't wake any of them up."

"Whatever that stuff was, it was made to keep us asleep for a while or knock us out if we weren't asleep already." Ben said.

"Foxy, Frieda, Mangle and Freddi are sharing this room, what about the others?" Sly suggested.

"I'll check on Bonnie, then Neyla, Ben, you check on Carmelita, Krystal and Jenny." Mike said to his best friend, before turning to his new friend. "Sly, you check on Murray and Bentley." With that, the two nodded before leaving the room, Mike got back to his room as fast as he could, happy to see Bonnie still in bed with a smile on her face.

Mike smiled as he walked up to his girlfriend and stroked her face, to which her smile got bigger as she sighed, clearly, she was having a good dream.

"Guys!" He heard Ben shout in alarm, Mike grabbed his shirt, hoodie and shoes before running over to where Ben was standing, seeing Neyla, Sly, Bentley and Murray already there.

"What's wrong?" Sly asked in worry.

"Krystal, Carmelita and Jenny are gone!" Ben shouted.

"We gotta go look for them." Sly said urgently.

"Wait, how are you going to find them?" Murray questioned. "They left no trail to follow."

"Grab their weapons and I'll meet you outside, I might have a way to find them." Mike instructed.

"Got it." Murray said as he grabbed the three girl's weapons.

*Two minutes later*

The four guys and tigress waited by the Cooper gang's van as they waited for their friend.

They didn't wait long however as they saw Mike, now fully clothed walking towards them.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Neyla asked.

"Back home my friend, Gwen can track people's mana with a personal item, and since we have similar powers…" Mike trailed off, Ben saw where he was going with this, and decided to continue the thought.

"So, you wanna track them with their weapons." Ben finished. "Are you sure you can do that?"

"No." Mike said as he grabbed Carmelita's shock pistol, then closed his eyes. "But I have to try." With that, the Vessenoid halfling focused, his hand erupting into a bright red aura flame as he attempted to track his friend, after several minutes, Mike sighed as he couldn't get anything. "It's not working, maybe it'll work with one of the others?"

Mike grabbed Jenny's trident and tried to track her, but failed, then Krystal's staff, only to fail once more. "I thought I would've gotten a trace on Krystal easier since she's a telepath."

"Well, that's great, how are we gonna get them back now?" Murray questioned.

Then something in Ben's mind clicked. "We track their scent." He said before he turned to the Ultimatrix, selected a transformation and slapped the core like a button, becoming engulfed in the familiar green light as the Ultimatrix rewrote his DNA.

Deep orange fur sprouted all over his body, as if a bomb filled with hair suddenly exploded inside of him. His lower jaw jutted out as his teeth became sharp and menacing. The wave of fur raced over his face, covering his eyes as they just plain disappeared. He could feel his ears vanishing as what felt like gills take their place. In actuality they were sensitive ears able to pick up the tiniest of sounds. His shoulders and arms swelled as his dull nails became sharp claws.

Ben's legs twisted and formed into the hind legs of that of a dog, the Ultimatrix symbol appeared in the middle of his chest as the transformation was completed. The Vulpimancer let out an unearthly roar that echoed through the area.

"Wildmutt!" Mike shouted making his voice deeper, getting weird looks from not only the Cooper gang, but Neyla and even Wildmutt as well."He can't talk, somebody had to do it." He explained simply.

Wildmutt just ignored his friend and began to sniff at Krystal's staff, getting a good whiff of Krystal's scent before sniffing at the ground in search of the blue vixen. Then he found it, Wildmutt looked up at his friends and barked.

"He's got the scent." Mike said before seeing the Vulpimancer lay on the ground. "He wants us to hop on." Mike explained as he strapped Krystal's staff onto his back, right next to his sword, and climbed on top of Wildmutt's back, Neyla climbing on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Alright." Sly said as he put on Carmelita's gun holster and put the shock pistol back in its place, and put Jenny's trident in his backpack before mounting the alien dog behind the tigress.

"Wait." Bentley said, stopping them as he wheeled up to Wildmutt. "Here, take these." He said, holding out what looked to be three pairs of different colored high tech looking binoculars, one red, one purple and the last green. "These are binocucoms, we used to use them to communicate all the time on our heists."

Mike nodded before taking the three devices and giving the purple and green ones to Neyla and putting the red one on his head with Neyla doing the same with the purple one, and watched as it transformed, compressing itself into an earpiece. "Nice." He smirked, before kicking the transformed Ben's side. "Let's go Ben!"

In response, Wildmutt looked back at his friend and snarled as a warning. Mike held up his hands in defense, then both he and Sly held on tight as Neyla held onto Mike as the Vulpimancer took off, using the blue furred fox's scent to lead the way.

"So, Mike." Neyla called. "While we're riding your best friend, I was wondering if you could tell us more about your powers."

Mike sighed at the unintentional innuendo before he began. "Aura is emotional energy, and I can control my aura." Mike paused as he manifested a small aura flare in his hand and brought it up for the others to see. "I also have a sixth sense, I call it my 'Aura Sense', with it I can sense and even see another person's aura." He paused once more, making the energy flames disappear before putting his hand back on the Vulpimancer.

"Is that what you were doing to track the girls?" Sly questioned. "Trying to find their aura's?"

"Yeah." Mike answered. "My friend Gwen has powers like mine, similar but different."

"How so?" Neyla asked.

"Gwen can control mana, a more generic form of life energy, I control aura, it's more specific being emotional energy." Mike explained.

"You said before that, Gwen can track people." Sly recalled. "If you have similar powers; why couldn't you do it?"

"I think Gwen might be increasing her power by using the mana in everything around her." Mike theorized. "Like I said, mana is more generic, meaning _everyone_ and _everything_ alive has mana which is people, animals and plants, but only people and animals have emotions, meaning only people and animals have aura." He paused once more, taking a breath. "And I don't really know what the limits of my powers are, I mean, I'm the only Vessenoid left in my universe."

"You mean you're an orphan?" Sly asked, suddenly being reminded of the night he lost his parents.

"No, I still have my mom." Mike said bitterly. "I mean, when my father was still alive, he was the last Vessenoid after a species called the Incursean's destroyed his home world, he was the only one who escaped."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Neyla said, hugging the Vessenoid hybrid a bit tighter.

"Don't be." Mike said back. "I actually kinda envy you, Sly." He added, causing the raccoon to look at him in surprise. "At least you have the Thievius Raccoonus to guide you on what you can do, I have to figure everything out for myself." He brought his hand up to his face once more. "Even after six years, I still feel like I've only scratched the surface of what I can do." Mike then put his hand back on Wildmutt's back.

After riding for what seemed like hours, the trio upon the Vulpimancer noticed the environment changing before them, the thick forest was now thinning out.

"Neyla, you've been here longer than any of us." Mike said. "Do you know where we are?"

"No, I haven't left the village because of Savage." Neyla responded.

"Well, looks like we don't have to wonder much more, look." Sly said before pointing forward.

Neyla and Mike followed his finger, seeing a beach ahead of them. As the four heroes finally reached the sand, Wildmutt screeched to a halt, allowing his three passengers to climb off.

After looking around, Sly still didn't see anything. "I don't see them, where are they Ben?" Sly questioned the eyeless dog alien.

Wildmutt barked and pointed to his right, the three looked in that direction. Where they saw both Carmelita and Jenny on the ground, out cold with two figures watching over them. The first was a large, heavily muscled bull dog with large guns, the other was a large purple and green robot.

"There they-wait, where's Krystal?" Mike asked as he turned to Wildmutt, the alien dog pointing out to the water. Mike turned on his new binocucom to see what he was pointing at.

Only for his heart to drop at the sight of a comatose Krystal floating on a small piece of drift wood, only big enough to fit about half of her body on it, in the middle of the ocean.

"I see you are friends of that blue bitch." Said a new figure as he stepped into view. The figure being a large eight-foot-tall green scaled lizard with a double hook claw for a hand wearing what looked to be a Viking outfit.

"Who are you?" Neyla asked.

"I am General Scales of the SharpClaw. And that blue mammal is going to die for her treachery." General Scales said quite harshly.

"Not on your life!" Mike yelled, before turning back to his transformed friend. "Ben, throw me!"

Wildmutt nodded before he stood on his hind legs and picked up his friend, Mike's arm grazing against the Ultimatrix, the device turning yellow for a split second before shifting back to green, then the alien dog spun around a few times, building up momentum and threw the Vessenoid hybrid high into the air, straight toward Krystal's unconscious body.

"Looks like we're keeping these guys busy?" Neyla rhetorically questioned with a smirk as she unhooked her whip from her belt.

Sly nodded before he turned to his friends. "Neyla, can you handle the robot?"

"Sure thing." She answered.

"Ben, you got the big lizard?" Sly questioned.

Wildmutt nodded with a bark before he slapped the Ultimatrix, becoming encased in a bright flash of green light, transforming back into Ben for a second before new alien blood was pumped through his veins.

Ben's arms swelled as his veins popped out, alien blood coursing through them as muscles piled themselves on top of each other. His legs became muscled as he stretched upward, growing taller until he was a good four feet taller. Fur began to spread all over his body, turning white on his chest, gut, hands and feet, turning orange everywhere else.

A few black stripes stretched across his broad back and shoulders, a handful of whiskers sprouting on his face. His eyebrows turned black and became longer as they grew up and off his head. His jaw jutted out as his teeth became sharper. His hands became larger and muscled as a single, black claw grew out of his wrist, and the Ultimatrix appearing in the middle of his chest completing the transformation. "Rath!" the Appoplexian roared.

Rath looked over himself before pointing at the hourglass symbol on his chest. "Lemme tell ya somethin' Ultimatrix that keeps turning me into the wrong thing, you keep turning me into the wrong thing! It's not even funny anymore." Then the tiger-like alien turned to his new opponent. "And lemme tell ya somethin' General Scales, Rath was going for Humungousaur, but Rath is not Humungousaur, but Rath is still gonna make you Humungousorry!"

"Then let's buy Mike some time." Sly said as he ignored the urge to laugh a little at Rath's ranting and ran toward the massive bull dog.

*With Mike*

The Vessenoid hybrid felt the wind rushing past his body, Mike saw the water coming closer to his face, so, he put his hands together and dove into the water. When he emerged, Mike saw he was five feet away from his friend.

Who had just fallen into the water.

"Krystal!" He screamed. Mike took a deep breath, then, he dove underwater, seeing Krystal sinking farther and farther. Kicking and stroking with all his might but not fast enough to save his friend, Mike nearly lost all hope; until he suddenly had an idea. Focusing his power, Mike's fists were suddenly engulfed in the bright red energy flames that was his aura. _'Please work.'_ He pleaded in thought, before blasting his way toward Krystal.

Luckily, that single blast was enough to bring him close enough to grab his friend, then he began to swim back to the surface, hoping he had enough time.

*With Sly*

"So, Muggshot, it's been a while." Sly said nonchalantly as he dodged another punch from the large bull dog.

"Yeah, I thought yous was dead, Cooper!" The now named Muggshot said back as he tried to punch the raccoon once again.

"Not dead, stuck in ancient Egypt." The Cooper kid said as he dodged once more, this time disappearing from Muggshot's sight.

"You hit your head or somethin'?" Muggshot said in confusion as he looked around for his enemy, only to find a bright red gun barrel touching his face.

"Probably." Sly shrugged, before he shocked Muggshot with Carmelita's Shock Pistol, knocking him out. "Well, now that you're out of the way." He said before he holstered the gun and ran over to check on Carmelita.

The raccoon put down his cane before he gently shook Carmelita's shoulder. "Carmelita, you need to wake up." He called, getting no response. "Come on Sly Fox, wake up. It's me, Ringtail." He said, shaking the orange fox a little harder. Then heard a hard punch, looking back he saw Rath skidding back in his direction.

The alien tiger grumbled a bit in either pain or annoyance before standing once more.

"Ben, you good?" Sly questioned.

"Lemme tell ya somethin' Sly Cooper! Rath is better than good, Rath is great!" the Appoplexian ranted.

"Do you honestly think this oversized kitty can bring down the leader of the SharpClaw!?" General Scales shouted as he trudged his way over.

"Kitty? KITTY?! Lemme tell ya somethin' General Scales, leader of the SharpClaw, nobody, and I mean nobody calls Rath, kitty! So, get ready to get smashed by Humungousaur!" Rath shouted before turning back to the Ultimatrix, slapping the symbol and becoming encased in another flash of green light, transforming back into Ben before new alien blood flowed through his veins.

His skeleton cracked and crunched loudly as it realigned and shifted itself into a more flexible position that made stiff and more durable as muscles as they weaved and threaded themselves underneath his skin as his spine arched and cracked and forced a long tail to whip out from the base of his spine that already snapped back and forth with anticipation as fresh tissue and skin enveloped it, before long, fine, green hair began to sprout and form a fluffy tail; the soft fur traveled up Ben's back from there, enveloping him in relative warmth as the green fur crossed over his shoulders and down his chest, covering his arms and racing down his stomach and to his legs and feet, engulfing his hands as his ears sharpened and became pointed and rotated to the top of his head.

Ben's eyes flashed a bright green in color as his pupils became more narrow and his skull cracked and pushed forward, his jaws lengthening and molding into a canine-like muzzle that quickly filled with sharp fangs that pushed up and through Ben's gums while his fingers grew slightly bigger, forming paws and vague hands of sorts tipped with claws. A pair of black pants then appeared on his body as the Ultimatrix appeared in the middle of his chest.

"Wolfsbane!" The new alien shouted.

At the sound of his own battle cry, the new alien looked down at himself in shock. "Really? A new guy?" He deadpanned as he brought his new green furred hands to his face.

"Ben, look out!" Sly warned.

Jolted out of his stupor, Wolfsbane looked up just in time to see Scales' sword being swung at his face; almost on instinct, the green anthropomorphic wolf alien jumped back to avoid it.

The SharpClaw gritted his teeth and charged right at Wolfsbane, the SharpClaw thrusted his arms behind his back and lowering his head to maximize his speed. The wolf-like alien in response growled as he balled his hands into fists, suddenly, bright green aura flares encased his fists.

With one punch, General Scales was sent flying back, before crashing into the sand, leaving behind a massive dust cloud.

"Whoa." Sly gaped.

"Yeah." Wolfsbane said back in surprise, before something clicked in his mind. "Wait, where's Neyla?"

"I got mine." Neyla said as she stood on top of the massive robot, the machine missing both arms and a leg.

"You got lucky, mammal." The robot snapped. "You should've never defeated Toadborg of the mighty toad empire!"

Wolfsbane calmly walked over to his tigress friend, and the newly named Toadborg. Then simply punched the cyborg in the head, crushing it. Then the green furred Ben heard both Carmelita and Jenny beginning to stir.

"What's going on?" Carmelita asked.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked, worried.

Instead of answering their questions, Wolfsbane looked behind Neyla, seeing Mike swimming to shore with Krystal on his back, once there, Mike then laid the unconscious fox on the sand, praying that he saved her in time. It actually looked like Krystal was dead.

Mike began to work on trying to revive the fallen vixen, by pumping her chest with his palm, over and over. After fifteen pumps, he went to her head, tilted it back a bit, and breathed into her mouth, her chest inflated like a balloon.

Mike then went back to Krystal's chest, pumping it fifteen more times, followed by breathing into her mouth again. Carmelita, Jenny, Wolfsbane, Neyla and Sly all held their breath, hoping for Mike to succeed. Five minutes passed, and Mike was still hard at work.

Suddenly, while breathing into her mouth, Krystal began to cough. Reacting, Mike leaned back as Krystal vomited water onto the sand. Then, she was breathing on her own, gasping for oxygen. She was alive.

"That's it Krystal." Mike muttered to Krystal. "Deep breaths." Seeing this, Wolfsbane sighed in relief, knowing his best friend had brought another back to the land of the living.

Though her vision was blurry, Krystal could still make out the outline of her savior. "Mike? What happened?"

"It's a long story." Mike sighed, hearing someone getting up from behind him. "Right now, we got company to deal with." Krystal, now with clear vision looked behind her friend to see the large reptile. She became fearful in an instant and hid behind Mike. Feeling the shivering vixen, Mike became even more suspicious of the large lizard. "Why did you try to kill Krystal?!"

"Because it's her fault!" Scales roared. "It's her fault that my planet is gone! Her and that bastard Fox McCloud! If that little bastard hadn't freed her then Sauria would still exist!" The lizard, then grinned evilly. "But I already took care of him."

At this Krystal's fear changed, she was no longer afraid of the SharpClaw, instead she was afraid of the meaning behind his words. "What do you mean? What did you do to Fox?" She asked, only getting a dark smile from the green lizard in response.

"I killed him."

Mike could feel Krystal's fear absolutely disappear, being replaced by pure rage, he didn't need to look at her to know how much anger was consuming her, that was until he noticed a blue glow coming from behind him.

As Krystal's body began to change, the first thing everyone noticed was the immense rush of energy that encased her body, her fur began to glow as it changed from royal blue to a shining sapphire, while her eyes flashed a radiant cyan as her transformation finished.

Seeing the blue vixen's transformation, Mike immediately stumbled. _'How does she have her Overdrive? I thought she could only do that when she was in my mind!'_ he thought to himself.

Then the glowing vixen looked at him, causing Mike to stiffen in fear. "Mike, I need my staff back." She said.

The Vessenoid didn't say a word, he simply reached behind his back and grabbed the golden staff before handing it to her, the Cerinian Vixen grabbed it before offering her hand to him. Which he took, allowing her to help Mike to his feet.

Krystal roared, firing blasts of bright blue energy at Scales, which exploded on contact, sending the large lizard flying back. Mike looked on in awe, Krystal was an amazing fighter and once she was done, the blue vixen locked her eyes on Mike.

"Thank you." The Cerinian Vixen said with a smile before the energy began to fade, her fur returning to its natural blue and white color scheme. Krystal then began to collapse, Mike ran and caught her before the vixen's body hit the ground. She had used so much energy and it took too much out of her, Krystal was unconscious, but alive.

Hearing footsteps muffled by sand coming toward him, Mike looked up and saw his friends running towards him, eager to see if their blue furred friend was okay.

"Is she alright?" Jenny questioned in concern.

"Yeah, I think she just pushed herself too much." Mike explained. "She just needs some rest."

"That's good to hear, but what about these-" Wolfsbane questioned, jerking a thumb at their sleeping enemies, until they began to glow; but unlike the previous two Demonic, this glow was different. in a flash of light, Mugshot, Toadborg and General Scales were gone. "Guys." Wolfsbane finished, before looking back and seeing them gone.

Seeing his friend's new form, Mike 's eyes became wide with surprise. "Ben, when did you get this new form?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I was fighting Scales as Rath and hit the Ultimatrix, I wanted Humungousaur, but instead I got this new guy; I call him Wolfsbane." The transformed teen explained.

"And, what exactly _is_ Wolfsbane?" Mike asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"Actually, I'm not sure." Wolfsbane said before the Ultimatrix timed out, returning Wolfsbane back to Ben in a flash of green light. Ben then brought the alien device up to his face. "Ultimatrix, user access, voice recognition mode." He ordered.

" _ **Recognized, user Ben Tennyson, access granted, voice command activated."**_ The Ultimatrix responded.

"Identify Wolfsbane's species." Ben commanded, the alien gauntlet beeped a few times as it processed the information Ben requested.

" _ **Transformation designation: Wolfsbane, species identified: Vessenoid. DNA source: Human/Vessenoid hybrid, DNA source designation: Michael Vincent Lycoan"**_ The Ultimatrix reported, leaving most stunned at the revelation, while Mike just lightly blushed as his full name was just revealed.

"So, I got Wolfsbane from my best friend." Ben said nonchalantly. "Cool."

"Well." Sly said with a yawn. "Since we're probably not gonna get back to the inn before morning, I suggest we just crash here for the night."

"I second that." Carmelita agreed as she walked over to the trees with Sly, the others following not far behind.

Everyone sat at the base of a tree, some in pairs. Sly sat with Carmelita with his arm draped over her shoulder, holding her close, while his cane rested against the tree. Ben sat at the base of one tree, Jenny at another, Mike set Krystal down at the base of another tree before he sat next to her, using his body to keep her balanced.

Mike closed his eyes and leaned his head back, then opened them again when he felt something on both his shoulders, looking down he saw that Krystal's head was on his shoulder while Neyla had sat down on Mike's other side, opposite of the blue vixen, and laid her head on the Vessenoid hybrid's other shoulder.

"You don't mind, do you?" Neyla asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess not." Mike said tiredly, before closing his eyes again, letting sleep take him.

Neyla smiled as she saw him fall asleep. _'He's really cute.'_ She thought with a smile as she developed a warm feeling in her chest, her smile then turned sad as that feeling began to hurt. _'It can't be possible, we're from different universes.'_ Neyla thought sadly, then, in her sleepy state, realization hit her as the feeling in her chest began to hurt less. _'Well, I_ am _considered dead back in my universe, maybe I could go back to his universe with him when the time comes?'_ Neyla thought before she finally fell asleep.

*The next morning*

Mangle and Bentley rode in the back of the Cooper van as Murray and Freddi rode up front, the large hippo at the wheel. Behind them Bonnie, Foxy, and Frieda followed close behind him on three of the five motorbikes Mayor Matt had lent them.

"So, let me get this straight." Freddi began. "Someone gassed us last night while we were asleep and kidnapped Carmelita, Jenny and Krystal. And you two, Mike, Ben, Sly and Neyla were all able to somehow avoid the sleep gas." Freddi paused to take a breath. "And Ben, Neyla, Mike and Sly went to rescue them. But before they went, you gave them communication devices called binocucoms, which are connected to the independent and isolated computer server built into this van, and when Mike used his binocucom to find Krystal it sent you an image of a beach, to where we are heading now, did I miss anything?"

"Nope." Murray confirmed. "Pretty much hit the nail on the head."

"Well, that's just _fucking_ great." Freddi grumbled. Honestly the Anthrosapien felt absolutely useless, she hasn't really done anything to help, so, why was she here? What difference is Ursa Minor going to make if she can't help her friends, especially if she doesn't have her powers yet.

"Hey, we're at the beach." Bentley informed, bringing Freddi out of her thoughts. With a sigh, Freddi got out of the van and walked with the others as they reached the sand.

Immediately the bear-like Anthrosapien noticed a blue tail with a white tip sticking out from behind a tree.

Bentley had informed Murray that he had found both Sly and Carmelita, while Freida had found Ben.

"Found them." Freddi informed the others as she made her way to the tail. The scene before her made her eyes go wide as her heart began to ache, Mike was asleep and sandwiched in between the sleeping forms of Neyla and Krystal. "Of course." She said with a slightly depressed tone.

Hearing her voice, Mike began to stir before he slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust as his vision cleared, seeing Freddi there, standing over him. "Oh, Hey Freddi." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Freddi said back. "Nice night?" she asked with a smile.

"Nice as it can get when you sleep under a tree." Neyla grumbled as she opened her eyes, then looked up at Mike. "But sleeping with someone makes it more comfortable." She said before she got up.

Mike was about to make another comment, until he heard Krystal moan as she began to wake as well. the Vessenoid hybrid looked down at the Cerinian Vixen, seeing her eyes flutter open, before zeroing in on the alien boy who was supporting her body, the blue furred fox then blushed as she also saw both Freddi and Neyla looking at the two of them.

*Two days later*

The group were finally making their way out of the forest, with the Cooper Gang and Ben riding in the Cooper van. And the others riding on their borrowed motorbikes in pairs, Mike and Bonnie riding on a purple bike with red streaks, Foxy and Mangle riding on a dark red bike with bubblegum pink streaks, Freddi and Freida riding on a gold bike with brown streaks, and Jenny and Krystal riding on a dark blue bike with pink streaks.

As the forest continued to clear out, the group could finally see the city before them, it was massive and filled with buildings with bright and colorful lights.

"Whoa! This place looks like Las Vegas!" Ben gasped.

"I can see why that inn keeper wanted us to come here now." Murray said as he found a parking spot outside a hotel, the others finding some parking spots nearby.

Not long after someone came out of the building, a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. "Hello, you must be the heroes sent to save our world by Queen Belle." He greeted.

"How do you know that?" Carmelita asked in suspicion. It was a reflex from her Interpol days.

"The news of you defeating not only one Demonic but TWO has been spread quickly throughout this world, everybody knows about how the mighty Redwolf took down Demonic Savage." The man explained.

At this Mike was stunned, he was being praised, this was a new experience for him. "It wasn't just me." Mike admitted sheepishly. "It was more of a team effort really."

"I am here on behalf of the mayor, he would like you all to enjoy the full benefits of our city, all free of charge." The man said.

"Now that sounds like The Murray's kinda thing!" Murray exclaimed as he ran straight into the hotel.

"Wait for me!" Ben said as he followed the large hippo.

"Murray, Ben, wait!" Mike called as he and the others chased after the two.

All except for Freddi, the teenage Anthrosapien just walked into the hotel at a neutral pace, looking down at the ground. All she could think about was how she hasn't done anything for this team. "What am I to this group?" She mumbled to herself.

"Mike's the leader, Ben's the hero, Foxy's the fighter, Mangle's the energy user, Freida's the stealthy ghost, even the Cooper Gang, Carmelita, Neyla, Jenny and Krystal have bigger rolls than me. But…but what about me?" Freddi just didn't know, what was she to the group? Why stick around if she couldn't really help?

She was useless.

Then she was shaken from her thoughts by Mike as he ran back to her.

"Hey, Freddi, come on." He smiled softly.

Freddi shook her head as Mike dragged her inside the hotel. Mike looked back at her, seeing the frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as he stopped.

"Nothing." Freddi mumbled.

"Come on Freddi, you can tell me." He urged in worry.

"I just feel like I'm no good to the team." Freddi muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Mike questioned.

"Everyone already has their powers, and can fight better, and I couldn't even help in the last fight, and I just don't think I'm much good to you." Freddi explained.

"Freddi, let me make this perfectly clear." Mike began, bringing Freddi's chin up so she was looking him in the eye. "You are a vital member of this team, it doesn't matter if you have your powers or not, hell, I don't use my powers that much anyways." He said. "You don't need powers to help us out, you just need to be there for us."

"Sure, whatever." Freddi mumbled as they both walked into the hotel, which was bustling with activity.

"Freddi…" Mike said, but she just walked away.

"Hey Mike, come check this out!" called Ben as he, Frieda, and Murray were at a buffet.

"That's a lot of food." Mike commented.

"Yeah, we're gonna see who can eat the most." Ben said as he grabbed a plate.

"That's cool, I guess." Mike said back.

"I saw Sly, Carmelita, Bentley, Mangle, Krystal and Jenny go over to the slot machines if you don't wanna join us." Ben continued as he sat down with a full plate.

"What about Bonnie, Foxy and Neyla?" Mike asked.

"Woohoo!" the Vessenoid hybrid heard Bonnie cheer, causing him to turn and see both purple furred girls and the one red furred girl with lightly flushed faces and martini glasses in their hands.

"Bonnie? Foxy? Neyla?" Mike gasped as he saw the way his friend and girlfriends were acting.

"Mikey, come here." Foxy said with a goofy smile as she hugged the boy.

Mike just hugged her back in confusion while helping to support her, before leading her and the others to find someplace to sit before all three could collapse.

"Have I ever told ya how wonderful you are?" Foxy asked with a slight slur and half lidded eyes as she hung onto him.

"…kinda?" Mike chuckled nervously, unsure what to say.

"These drinks are pretty sweet, have some!" Neyla urged with a giggle.

"No, thanks…I'm good." Mike declined.

"Aw~ you big meanie!" Bonnie pouted cutely as they passed by Sly and Carmelita on the slot machines, while Bentley, Mangle, Krystal and Jenny were at a couple of the card tables.

"Fine." Mike relented.

"Yay!" Bonnie cheered, grabbing another glass from one of the servers and handed the glass to her boyfriend.

Mike just chuckled nervously, taking the drink and looking at it oddly.

"Drink up!" Chuckled Foxy who tipped the glass toward his mouth as it slipped down Mike's throat, causing him to nearly choke on it before he quickly chugged the rest of it down.

"What was that…" Mike paused as he suddenly felt a bit lightheaded. "Oh, my head feels weird." He quietly muttered.

"That means it's working." Neyla whispered into his ear before giggling the other two joining shortly after.

Mike stumbled a bit before he too began to giggle. "Whoa, that's some weird juice."

"Yeah." Bonnie giggled.

"That's not juice, it's a mimosa." Someone playing a slot machine said.

"A mimosa?" Mike muttered as he looked at the drink.

*With Sly and Carmelita*

"Come on, come on." Sly chanted as he watched the slot machine spin, and cheered as each slot stopped at a gold coin before a few coins fell from the machine. "YES!" He cheered. It may have only been ten coins, but this would keep him going.

Sly quickly put the next coin in and pulled the lever once again.

Carmelita was having a little more luck than Sly however.

"JACKPOT!" Carmelita cheered while Sly stared at her in disbelief as coins fell out of the holder as the winning lights flashed on her machine. "Oh yeah! I did it!" Carmelita cheered as she did a little victory dance in her seat.

*With Jenny, Krystal, Mangle and Bentley*

Mangle, Krystal, Jenny and Bentley kept their faces neutral as they were playing against two other men.

"Straight royal flush." Mangle said, placing her cards down, causing all of them to groan as Mangle grabbed the massive pile of chips. "Read 'em and weep." The white fox said smugly, it was hard to believe this was her first time playing this game.

Krystal slammed her cards down on the table and rubbed her head in frustration as she lost to her white furred friend once again. "Oh, come on! I can't believe this!" She shouted.

"Though luck." Mangle smirked.

"Fuck off." Krystal muttered.

"Double or nothing." Jenny demanded.

"Sure, I could always use more." Mangle shrugged.

As the dealer dealt a new hand, a camera watched them all from a distance.

*One minute later*

"Oh yeah!" Mangle cheered as she took all the chips once again.

Bentley slammed his head on the table as Mangle had beaten them once again.

Mangle just laughed happily as she collected the chips.

"My, my, you sure are lucky." Chimed a male voice, causing the four to turn around and see a large man wearing a dark suit, with slicked back hair.

"Thanks." Mangle grinned.

"Who are you?" Bentley asked.

"I am the Grey Gambler, and I'd like to welcome your white furred friend here to join me for an exclusive area for only the best players." Grey Gambler said.

"Wow, sure thanks." Mangle grinned, allowing the Grey Gambler to take her hand, while the others huffed at not being picked.

Both Ben and Carmelita saw Mangle leaving with the strange man, in worry they stood up and followed them.

*Meanwhile*

Several cameras zoomed in on all members of the team as a man wearing a black leather jacket, black t-shirt, dark grey pants and black boots watched as their pupils turned yellow. "Oh, this is too good."

"More roast, lord Greed." Asked one of his servants.

"Thanks bub." Greed laughed, taking the meat and happily eating it.

"Will, you need anything else?" The servant asked.

"Yes. More meat." The Demonic grinned.

The servant nodded as the Demonic sat in his chair with several platters of food around him. Greed then looked at the monitors again, this time he focused on a screen as it showed Freddi.

"Seems like she's got something else on her mind. Could be trouble." He pondered. "Ah, what am I worried about, not like she can do anything!" Greed laughed.

*Meanwhile*

Carmelita and Mangle now sat at a dice table while Ben watched from nearby as Mangle continued to win.

"How much more are you going to win?" Carmelita asked Mangle in disbelief.

"Until I'm satisfied." The white vixen said as she shook the dice in her hand. Around her were piles of chips, all her winnings.

"You've got over five hundred thousand dollars." Carmelita deadpanned.

"That's nothing." Mangle said as she rolled the dice. "Lucky seven!" She cheered, the rest of the players groaned as yet another stack of chips was added to her winnings.

*With the Bentley, Sly, Krystal and Jenny*

"JACKPOT!" Bentley cheered as he finally began to win. Turns out he had better luck with slot machines.

"Way to go buddy!" Sly cheered as he, Krystal, and Jenny watched the coins pour out of the machine.

*Back with Mike, Bonnie, Neyla and Foxy*

The Vessenoid hybrid and three girls had moved to a more secluded part of the hotel, meant for couples as the atmosphere was full of smooth music and there were couples everywhere.

Neyla was sitting in Mike's lap, happily and drunkenly making out with him, while both Bonnie and Foxy waited for their turns.

"You know, I'm a little surprised." Foxy suddenly said.

"About what?" Bonnie asked.

"Freddi, has always wanted to try drinking, at least once, so I'm surprised she didn't join us." Foxy explained.

That's when Neyla separated from Mike. "If that's the case, then where is she?" The tigress asked.

That question caused the four to look around, then realization hit them as they had forgot Freddi!

"Crap!" Mike gasped. He didn't even realize that his aura had burned out the drunk effects of the alcohol. "This is _really_ not good." He panicked.

"What? What's wrong?" Neyla asked.

"Freddi is gone!" Mike shouted.

This new information seemed to snap the three girls out of their drunken stupor.

"What?!" the three furry girls shouted, not realizing that their shouting had alerted the shady gambler.

' _Not good.'_ Grey Gambler thought before he took out his phone. "Operation 6 is a go." He said before dropping the call and turning to Mangle with a smile. "You are really good Snow-fur."

"Thanks." Mangle replied, focusing more on the game as Grey Gambler wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Say, why don't we ditch this place and I'll show you a _real_ good time." He flirted.

Both Carmelita and Ben frowned at this guy, they didn't like how this guy seemed to act around Mangle.

"Come on, what do you say?" Grey grinned, reaching his arm down enough to reach her breast. Carmelita quickly reacted and grabbed his wrist before he could go any further. "What's your deal?" He glared.

"I doubt my friend would like you having your filthy hands all over his girlfriend." Carmelita glared back.

Mangle however wasn't paying attention as she was still focused on the game. "No, it's cool." She said.

"See? It's cool, so back off bitch." Grey Gambler said, kicking Carmelita to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Ben shouted as he made himself known.

Grey grinned as he heard the sound of motorcycles outside the building.

"Let's go win some more babe." He said, picking Mangle up, the white furred Anthrosapien just let him as she thought about how much more she could win, while outside several men had just gotten off their motorcycles. Grey Gambler then walked up to them with a smirk. "Hey boys." He greeted.

"Hey boss, the brats inside?" one of the bikers asked.

"Yep." Grey answered, taking a leather jacket from one of the compartments on one of the bikes.

"Mangle!" Carmelita and Ben shouted as they ran towards the biker gang.

"There's a couple of 'em!" Grey yelled, causing the gang to rush forward, ready to kill.

"Oh no you don't!" Ben shouted as he activated the Ultimatrix. "It's hero time!" He shouted before slapping the core of the Ultimatrix, beginning to transform in a flash of green light.

His skinny figure suddenly swelled as hundreds of muscles piled up on top of each other, sending his growing form upwards until he was more than twice as tall as his previous form. His fingers pulsed as think veins appeared on his arms, sending alien blood through them. A second pair of eyes appeared above his own and every hair on his head disappeared.

A short beard appeared on his chin that ran up to his disappearing earlobes as his jaw jutted out. Suddenly a second pair of smaller arms burst out from under his own, still just fresh muscle and bone. A rough, red skin covering him. Ben's toes melded into two large claws as a stripe of black hair and a pony tail appeared on his head.

A golden strap vest in the shape of an 'X' and a pair of black pants appeared on his body as well as two pairs of gold braces came out of nowhere on his large wrists and the Ultimatrix appearing in the middle of the golden 'X', finishing the transformation "Fourarms!" the Tetramand announced.

Meanwhile, Grey handed the jacket to Mangle. "Here you go Snow-fur." He said, mangle took it and slipped the jacket over her shoulders, Grey Gambler just smirked as he leaned back on his bike and undid his pants. "Suck."

"Mangle STOP!" Freddi screamed as she came out of nowhere, and threw her shield at one of the grunts, the defensive weapon made contact, then bounced off the man's head and into the gut of another before it flew back into Freddi's hands.

Mangle hesitated as she heard her best friend's voice, then turned towards the fight, seeing her three friends fight off the biker gang. "Fre…Freddi?" She stuttered.

The brown Anthrosapien gasped for air as one of the men hit her in the stomach, then grabbed her throat.

"FREDDI!" Mangle screamed, her mind finally focusing on something other than winning. With her mind, back in order she turned back to Grey Gambler. "Please, don't hurt her! I'll do whatever you want!" She begged.

Grey just grinned as he heard that, but their attention was grabbed as Freddi, Fourarms and Carmelita had finally broken free, taking this opportunity to run toward their friend.

"Mangle!" Freddi called out.

"You've got yourself a deal, Snow-fur." Grey said, then grabbed Mangle and dragged her onto his bike, before turning to his crew. "Don't hurt them; just kill them." He grinned.

"NO!" Mangle screamed as they raced off.

"Mangle!" Freddi yelled as she tried to grab Mangle's hand, inches away from her best friend, before she was hit in the back by an attack from one of the gang members. "No…" She growled, trying to force herself up, only for the ground in front of Grey's bike to explode, causing them to crash.

"What the?!" The man growled as he spotted Redwolf, Hopscreech, Crimson Vixen and Neyla standing in front of him.

"Going somewhere with my sister?" Crimson Vixen growled as she and the others heard the commotion from inside.

"Freddi!" Mangle called as she blasted the men who had her friend pinned to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…but I'm gonna kick that guy's ass" Freddi growled.

"Thanks for coming to save me." Mangle smiled.

"You're my best friend, I didn't want some creep like that hurting you." Freddi said back, returning the smile.

Before anything else, Redwolf was sent flying back to them as he was just punch by Grey. Grunting in annoyance, Redwolf got up and glared at Grey. "I'm gonna kick your ass for trying to rape my girlfriend!" the Vessenoid roared, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back, Redwolf saw that it was none other than Freddi looking at him and nodding.

"I think you mean 'we'?" She questioned.

Redwolf just smirked and nodded before turning to his team. "Grey's ours, you guys take out his gang." The others nodded at him, then went to fight the bikers.

"Good luck you two." Mangle said, before kissing Mike on the cheek, then surprisingly kissing Freddi on the cheek before going off to fight one of the gang members, leaving both a blushing Redwolf and a blushing Freddi.

"Did she just?" Freddi questioned in shock.

"I guess she likes you like that too?" Redwolf guessed before turning back to Grey. "Shall we?"

"Lets" Freddi confirmed, throwing her shield like a Frisbee, the shield collided with Grey, before in an amazing feat of accuracy, the shield ricocheted off multiple objects before coming right back to the bear-like alien.

"Nice." Redwolf smirked.

Grey groggily stabilized himself. However, he didn't have long before he saw the shield flying toward him once again, but instead of letting himself be hit once again, the man caught the shield, stopping it in its tracks. But while Grey Gambler was busy with the shield, Redwolf closed the gap between them and leapt into the air, where his foot met with Grey's head, knocking the man to the ground as the Vessenoid grabbed the shield and threw it back to his friend.

"Okay, he's big, ugly and slow." Redwolf said. "Advantage: us." That's when he was grabbed by the cloak and thrown back, and slammed into the ground. "Okay, maybe not that slow." He gasped.

Grey screamed as he charged forward, arms raised to smash the two heroes, as his fist came down, the duo dodged the strike. Freddi stood and spun, building up momentum and launching her shield at Grey. The man dodged the shield, but in his rage the man forgot Freddi had help as a blast of red energy hit him in the back, knocking the man to the ground.

"Give up, dickhead." Redwolf said as he and Freddi marched toward the villain.

The large man snarled as he reached into his belt and threw an explosive device at Freddi's feet. Redwolf didn't hesitate as he dashed forward and grabbed Freddi's shield, then slammed the underside on the ground over the device. Seconds later there was a muffled boom as the device exploded. Luckily the shield had absorbed most of the explosion and saved everyone from a fiery death.

Standing once more, Freddi picked up her shield and examined it, not seeing a single scratch on it. "What's this thing made of?" She questioned in amazement with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but I wanna know how the hell you did all that?" Redwolf questioned as he shifted back to Mike Lycoan.

"I'm not too sure myself, but I think I can just…see faster?" Freddi replied unsurely.

Mike just stared at her in confusion.

"I know, it sounds weird but I can't think of any other way to say it." She said with a sigh. "What's going on with me?" She asked.

"I think you just unlocked your powers." Mike said with a smile.

Freddi just looked at him, then at her shield. "Then why'd I have to get such a lame power?" She said in disappointment.

"Actually, that means you're one of the most important members of this team." Mike said to her, causing Freddi to look at her friend with a confused look. "Think about it this way, if you can see faster, then you can see trouble coming before it happens, you can warn us before the bad guys get a chance to do anything." He explained with a smile. "Hell, you could even stop them before they do something." He finished, and could see by the look in her eyes, Freddi knew he was right.

With a smile on her face, Freddi hugged her Vessenoid friend. "Thanks." She said.

Hugging back Mike couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "No problem."

"Aww, that's adorable." Carmelita said, causing the two to look at their friends, seeing them leaning against the wall with smiles on their faces.

"Weren't you guys handling the bikers?" Freddi questioned in confusion.

"We were about to." Fourarms began, then he slapped the Ultimatrix on his chest, reverting back into Ben. "But they ran away as soon as they saw how many of us there was."

"Really?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but something's going on here." Bonnie said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in thought.

"Bonnie's right, let's get the others and tell them what happened." Foxy added.

"Right." Mike agreed, heading back into the hotel with the others following behind.


End file.
